Galactic War
by Scorpion
Summary: The Animorphs head into space to face an enemy from the Andalites' past.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to the great K A Applegate and/or Scholastic. The Aliens and Predators belong to 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. All others are mine. I am not profiting in any way from this etc. etc. This story takes place two months after the 'Black Death' series.

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

1: Invasion's end

Yeerk outpost: Ganymede

The small outpost on Jupiter's moon had become far busier over the past few months. It was an early warning outpost, designed to detect an Andalite force before they could threaten Visser 3's forces at Earth. With the Visser apparently losing every battle of late, the outpost had become significantly more important. Everyone knew the Andalites wouldn't wait forever. However, as important as the outpost was, life there was boring. Even the commander, a human controller, had to acknowledge that as he entered the Observation Bridge.

"Anything to report?" he asked.

"Nothing. Unless you count a load of space and dust!" a lieutenant replied sarcastically. "Sometimes I wish that the Andalites would show up."

"They are coming. Intelligence said that they were sending a large fleet."

The lieutenant snorted. "Hmph! Intelligence said a lot of things. They said Earth would fall in weeks. They said the Andalite bandits on Earth weren't a significant problem and they said Visser 3 was the best commander for the job. I'm starting to wonder whether Intelligence actually has any!"

The commander chuckled. "Well, your boredom is over for now. I'm relieving you."

The lieutenant smiled at that and was starting to get up when several lights on his panel started flashing.

"What is it?" the commander asked.

"I'm picking up a disturbance. Hold on while I get a fix." He soon realised what it was. "Sir, a jump point is opening over us! Something's coming out of Zero-Space!"

"Activate viewscreen!"

The controllers watched in awe as a large triangular ship emerged from the jump point. It looked like an Imperial Star Destroyer out of Star Wars except it also had two large green nacelles on its sides.

"What is that? I've never seen a ship like that before!" 

"The computer hasn't either, sir. Its configuration is unknown!"

As they spoke ten fighters were launched from the large ship.

"Sir! They're heading right for us!"

The commander was aghast. "Impossible! No one knows we're here!"

"Sir! The fighters' weapons are fully powered! What do we do?"

The commander knew that there was nothing he could do. The outpost was supposed to be undetectable and had no weapons.

"Send a message to Earth quickly! Tell them we're under attack! Tell them…"

He had no time to finish as green bolts flew from the fighters and reduced the outpost to dust.

****

Earth: Ax's scoop

The Animorphs were now meeting in Ax's scoop since they had freed Tom and Alloran. Although Tom wasn't an Animorph and Alloran seemed to keep aloof from the others, Jake still wanted them in on things. 

"Ok, Erek, you called the meeting. What's this all about?" Jake asked.

Erek was typically blunt. "You have a problem. A big one."

"That's nothing new," Marco said. "We've handled big problems before, right?" 

The others all nodded.

"This might be your biggest and last problem yet, Marco. It all started when the Yeerks lost contact with their listening post on Ganymede. They think it's been destroyed."

A sudden thought struck Alloran. Andalites?

Erek nodded. "That's the assumption."

"What's so bad about that? We're going to win at last!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Yeah. No more acid bleeding aliens or being hunted and no more Yeerks! I can live with that!" Marco added.

"The Yeerks don't believe they can win. They still haven't recovered fully from the alien problem we all had two months back. Therefore they're getting desperate," Erek went on.

If it's a full fleet coming then they're right. They have no chance of winning, not with the losses they sustained. 

It didn't take much to figure out that Alloran was right. The Animorphs hadn't had a full mission since the destruction of the alien hive at the Yeerk pool. There hadn't been a need. The Yeerks had had their hands full the last two months keeping word of their invasion from getting out. They'd not had much time to spare to rebuild their shattered and demoralised forces. 

"Just how desperate are they getting?" Jake asked.

"The good news first. You've won: The Yeerks are bailing out. In two days they'll take what they have and leave Earth altogether. The bad news is they're making one last offensive tomorrow. They're going to try to snatch as many victims as they can and take them out with them."

"Where, when and how?" Rachel asked.

"The where and when should be obvious. Have you forgotten the town's biggest festival is happening tomorrow night?"

"Shit! That's right. I'd forgotten about that," Marco said. "That thing always attracts nearly the whole town!"

The perfect target, Ax concluded.

"I don't know how they're doing it, though. I'd guess the Sharing has something to do with it, they will have a presence there tomorrow night. Hork-Bajir will be there too, so don't hold anything or anyone back. Oh, one other thing Marco. Visser One's heading this operation."

Marco's eyes went wide as he heard this. "You sure?"

"Definitely. She was sent by the Council to make sure they got one result from the Earth, at least that's what I was told. If you want to free her, tomorrow's your last chance!"

With that Erek quietly left, leaving them with a lot to think about.

"Our families are going to be at risk too. We've got to stop this!" Cassie said.

"Yeah, but they'll be expecting trouble, right?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely. I mean this whole thing carries a lot of risk but I guess they don't care about that if they're leaving." Rachel said.

Then they'll probably send down all the forces they can spare! Alloran said worriedly. It's what I would do, anyway.

Even with all of us we might not have enough power if they do that, Ax said.

"Then we'll commit everything too!" Jake said fiercely. "Tobias, are you up for a visit to the Ellimist's Valley?" 

You bet! Tobias said and flew out the door.

"The free Hork-Bajir? You're bringing them in?" Marco asked.

"Why not?" Rachel put in. "It's their last chance to get a piece of the Yeerks. Hopefully it'll be our last chance too."

"Never thought I'd hear that from you, Xena," Marco said seriously.

"Ok, we'll meet up again tomorrow and work out the rest then," Jake said. "Tom, if this goes well you won't have to live in here much longer."

"Good job, midget. Ax's snoring keeps me awake!"

My what! 

Ax gave Tom a nasty look whilst everyone else broke up in giggles.

****

Ax's scoop: the next day

The Animorphs were discussing what they hoped would be the last mission on Earth when Tobias flew in.

Good news, guys! Ket, Jara and Toby are up for it! They'll be sending help tonight.

"Good. How many are they sending?" Jake asked.

Uh, all of them I think. About ninety or so!

Ninety! I didn't know they had that many! Ax said.

We're not the only ones who've been hitting the Yeerks the past few months, Ax, Tobias chuckled.

"How are we going to hide that many?" Rachel asked worriedly.

Toby said not to worry. They can take care of themselves and when we need them, they'll be there.

"I've found out something else," Marco put in. "The festival tonight. It's being held near the construction site!"

Rachel soon caught on. "So they grab people at the festival, smuggle them out the back to the site and…" 

"…Game over," Ryan finished grimly.

"Where do we try and stop them then?" Cassie asked. "The festival or the site?" 

Why not both? Ax suggested. With the free Hork-Bajir we have the numbers to do it.

Jake nodded. "Ok. We'll all go tonight and check it out, find out what the Yeerks are planning to do…"

"…And then stomp them!" Rachel said with relish.

"What about our families? Won't they be coming too and want us with them?" Cassie asked.

"We'll all have to think of some way to get around that like we always do." Marco said.

Jake sighed. Lying was something they had had to do often but he still hated it. Even worse was that since Tom's 'death' in the alien fight two months back, his parents had gone from it's-dangerous-out-there overprotective to you-might-drop-dead-any-minute overprotective. Still, he couldn't back out of this now. "Ok, I'll see you later at the…oh shit! Justin! I forgot!" 

With that, Jake flew out of the scoop.

"Justin? Who's Justin?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"His, our, cousin," Tom replied. "Second cousin that is. He's two years younger than Jake and real hyper. Jake was telling me yesterday that he was coming. Our parents probably wanted him down so they could try and forget my 'death'."

"Good job we haven't had a mission since then," Marco muttered. "Your parents have been smothering Jake. He can't breathe without them noticing!"

Will this Justin make this problem worse? Ax asked.

Tom shook his head. "I don't think so. If anything it might make things easier. Justin's a good kid but he's so hyper that my parents going to have their hands full watching him!"

Good! We go as planned then. Ax said.

With that, the Animorphs left to go back home.

We will be going home soon, Aximili. You should be happy. Alloran said.

Not really, I will miss this world and all I have to look forward to at home is dishonour, Ax said miserably.

What do you mean? Alloran asked incredulously.

Ax told him of his lies to the Council when he had contacted them so long ago. 

Alloran snorted. Then we will face them together, Aximili. If those cretins on the Council are stupid enough to try to hurt you for that then I will reveal the truth!

Aximili was aghast. But War-Prince…!

But nothing, Aristh! It's time we made the Council face up to the truth of things. Without these young humans this world would have fallen just like the Hork-Bajir world did. In effect, they have done our work for us! It's time this Seerow's Kindness nonsense was put where it belongs: in a waste recycler!

But the dishonour to Elfangor… Ax started to say.

…Will be minimal. Once the people hear of what has happened out here I'm sure they will understand. Elfangor did what needed to be done. If he had not, this world would be Yeerk territory and I would still have that filth in my head! I owe your family and those humans my life. I will repay that debt one way or another. The Council owes you a better reward than dishonour and I will see you get it.

Ax knew he could have argued all night with Alloran and it would not do him any good. All right, War-Prince, if you insist, he eventually sighed.

Good. But let's forget this for now. After all we still have one more battle to fight.

We? Ax asked in surprise.

You don't think I'm just going to stay and cower in here, do you? I have a blood oath against the Yeerks just like you and your shorm have! Alloran cursed mentally as he realised he'd just made a slip. I'll join you later, I have a morph or two to acquire, he quickly added and then left. 

Ax watched him go, somewhat confused.

__

My shorm? Tobias? What blood oath does he have against the Yeerks?

"Are you ok, Ax?" Tom asked, noticing Ax's expression.

Yes, I'm fine. I've just been given a lot to think about. Ax decided that he was going to have a little chat with Tobias once this was over. 

****

The festival fairground: early evening

Tobias flew over the fairground, trying to find a trace of Yeerk activity. He hoped they'd start making their moves soon as it was getting dark and his hawk eyes were not that good in the dark. Ax, Alloran and the Hork-Bajir were concealed near the construction site, ready to attack there. The others would be arriving soon. From what he'd heard, Jake was having trouble getting away from his family. Tobias hoped this wouldn't become too much of a problem. He didn't want to fight without his 'Fearless Leader' there. Deep in thought, Tobias started to make another patrol.

****

Visser 3's Blade Ship: Earth orbit

Everyone had stayed out of Visser 3's way that day. Although he no longer had his Andalite body no one wanted to cross him, not in the mood he was in now. Loud curses and screams of rage had been coming from his room all day since Visser 1 and her party had arrived and gone down to the surface. Visser 3 had refused to acknowledge her. He wasn't about to give her a chance to gloat. Eventually he came up to the Battle Bridge to let off some steam.

"Visser 1 will be ready to begin our final operation soon," a bridge controller reported.

__

With any luck it will fail and the Andalites will kill the bitch! Visser 3 thought.

"Anything else?" he asked impatiently.

"No Visser. What the…?" 

The controller's panel had started flashing.

"What is it?" Visser 3 asked.

"A jump point is forming over the moon, Visser!"

As they watched, four ships came out of Zero-Space. They were identical to the one that had destroyed Ganymede's outpost.

"Who are they?" Visser 3 asked in amazement.

"I don't know and neither does the computer, Visser. Their configuration is unknown!"

Another controller spoke. "Visser, a transmission is coming in from the lead ship!"

"So they wish to talk, do they? Put it on!"

The Visser's eyes widened when he saw the figure on the viewscreen. 

"Visser 3? So the rumours were true. You have lost a lot of power since we last met!" 

"YOU?! You should be dead!" Visser 3 exclaimed.

"Yes, I'd hoped you'd believe that. It made our work so much easier."

"How did you survive? How did you get these ships?" Visser 3 asked.

The figure sneered. "Better to ask: what will we do now?"

"Visser, they're launching fighters!" 

"Launch ours!" Visser 3 ordered. He didn't want a fight as they'd only just finished repairing the Pool Ship fully. Still, with two other support ships it would be an even match. 

"You've just signed your death warrant! This time it will be for real!" Visser 3 snarled.

"You think so?" the figure replied. "Fire pulse cannons!"

After he spoke, gold energy pulses were fired at each of the Yeerk ships. They scored a direct hit but appeared to do little damage.

Visser 3 roared with laughter. "Is that the best you can do?" 

"Visser! Our shields have failed! The other ships are affected too!" a controller reported in panic. Visser 3's smile disintegrated.

"Actually Visser, it isn't!" the figure laughed sadistically. "Fire disruptors!"

Green bolts then flew into the Yeerk ships. One was caught head on and destroyed outright. The Pool Ship and Blade Ship were both hit and damaged.

Visser 3 knew then that he was in serious trouble. "Lock dracon beams and return fire!"

Red dracon beams flew at the opposing ships. However, since their shields were still up, the effect was minimal. The battle raged on, but there was only going to be one outcome and Visser 3 knew it. He cut the connection to the opposing ship.

"Can we jump to Zero-Space?" 

"Yes Visser, but the other ships…"

"Forget them! If they're sensible they will escape too, as we can't win! Now do as I say before they blast us out of the stars!"

The badly damaged Blade Ship just managed to jump into Zero-Space ahead of a wave of disruptor fire. The other support ship and Pool Ship weren't so fast or lucky and were blown into oblivion. The remaining Bug fighters, deprived of support, soon met the same fate.

Command Ship of the opposing fleet

The commander of the mysterious fleet watched Visser 3 escape. He had expected no less. 

"We'll kill the coward later. Scan the planet!"

"Sensors are detecting ships on this continent, Emperor."

"Good. Send the Raptors down and destroy them!"

****

The construction site

A major battle was being fought below as well. The Animorphs had found the Yeerks' shuttles in the construction site and were now fighting with the Hork-Bajir controllers guarding them. Jake was fighting with them too. His parents and Justin had been 'snatched' along with several other unfortunate people by Hork-Bajir controllers at the fairground but Jake had escaped them.

We've got to reach those shuttles and get those hostages out! Rachel screamed as she slashed a Hork-Bajir open with her claws. She was in bear morph as usual.

There's too many of them! Marco exclaimed as he used his gorilla fists to floor another opponent. 

Then allow us to help!

Everyone stopped fighting. The Hork-Bajir controllers were staring in terror at a spot behind the Animorphs. They turned around and saw a massive four-legged creature. It looked like a cross between a lion and a great horned demon and was much larger than both. Alongside were Ax and Tobias and more Hork-Bajir who were wearing blue armbands: the free Hork-Bajir. 

Is that…Alloran? Cassie managed to say.

The Desert Behemoth of the Estharon system. Like it? Alloran replied.

ATTACK!

With that they all charged forward and the Yeerks soon found themselves outmatched. Alloran and the free Hork-Bajir cut a line right through the controllers, allowing the Animorphs access to the shuttles. Marco noticed Visser 1 running for another shuttle, her own private shuttle.

Guys! I've got to go get…

We saw, Marco. Go get her! We'll finish here! Jake said as they started to get the hostages out of the shuttles.

Marco nodded and ran after her.

As they were freeing Jake's family and the last few hostages Ryan suddenly noticed something descending from the sky. 

What the hell are…?

That was all he had time to say as green disruptor fire flew from the alien fighters into the shuttles and the site, killing controllers and free warriors alike.

Let's get out of here! Jake shouted as they ushered the hostages into the woods. 

Good idea! Where's Marco? Rachel asked with worry.

Right here, Marco ran over to them with an unconscious Visser 1 slung over his shoulder. I didn't know you loved me that much, Xena!

I don't! Rachel snapped.

Uh guys, we're under attack! Jake said. Let's go!

As they turned to flee, a fighter made another pass, lacing the edge of the woods with disruptor fire. Jake caught some of the blast and he collapsed with a scream. 

Jake! Demorph! Cassie screamed. 

He can't demorph with all these people around, Tobias said.

If he doesn't, he's dead! Demorph Jake! Rachel ordered.

Jake started to demorph. Since many of the hostages had taken cover and hadn't run away inevitably he was noticed. People stood in shock as they watched a tiger becoming a human.

Cover him, quickly! Cassie said.

The others quickly surrounded him as he finished demorphing.

"Who…who are you?" someone asked.

We're the Animorphs. Please don't tell anyone about this! Marco said as seriously as he could.

Yeah right! Cassie snorted.

Jake had morphed to bird by now and was flying out of the circle. 

Ok, retreat! he ordered. 

The Animorphs and their assorted allies fled as the fighters destroyed the site and the shuttles.

None of them knew that someone else had seen Jake fully. He had climbed up a tree to try and hide once he'd escaped from the Yeerk shuttle. Stunned and frightened by what and who he had just seen, Justin jumped from the tree and started running for home.

****

Ax's scoop: half an hour later

Tom had wanted to go on the mission with the others but they had all said no, despite his protests. When they came back, he began to think they had been right.

"Uh, how did it go?" he asked as he looked at the exhausted Animorphs.

Alloran and Ax came in behind them. Alloran answered for them all.

We won. But there were some…unexpected developments.

Marco put Visser 1 down in the corner and tied her up firmly. Unexpected developments that nearly killed us! he snorted as he started to demorph.

"I didn't know your people were that ruthless," Cassie said accusingly.

My people? I can assure you that those ships were not Andalite! Alloran replied indignantly. Ax nodded in agreement.

That got a confused expression from everyone.

"Then, whose ships were they?" Ryan asked.

A very good question. I don't have an answer for it. I have no idea, I have never seen fighters like those before. Alloran said. It was plain he was as baffled as everyone else was.

"Let's think about that later. We've got another problem, our cover's blown!" Jake said, worried.

I don't think the Yeerks are in a position to do much with the information, assuming any survived. Ax said.

He's right, Alloran added. Those ships must have hit the Yeerks in orbit before coming to the surface.

"Then we've…won?" Rachel asked hopefully.

We'd better wait a few days and check with Erek to make sure, Tobias suggested.

"Good idea. In the meantime we'll stay low, right?" Jake said. Everyone nodded. "I'd better get home and see if everyone's ok."

"Look after her. Don't lose her now, Ax-man," Marco said, his voice cracking as he looked at his mother. 

We'll watch her Marco, don't worry, Ax said as they started to leave.

Alloran was deep in thought.

__

We may have won here. But who helped us? Who are they and what do they want? 

Alloran eventually gave up and began to settle down for the night.

****

Alien Command Ship: Earth orbit

"All Yeerk forces in this system are destroyed or have retreated, Emperor." 

"Excellent. Now we wait. The Yeerks have begun to suffer as we did."

"Soon we will reveal ourselves to the Andalites. At last we will have our revenge on both of them!" a lieutenant broke in.

"Yes. We have been well prepared for this day. They will be no match for us!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

2: The Aftermath

Ax's scoop: one week later

The Animorphs had kept a very low profile over the past week. Since they'd been discovered at the site and they weren't entirely sure whether the Yeerks had gone they were in 100% paranoia mode. However, three or four days after the battle, a wave of 'revelations' hit the country as the remaining Yeerks started dropping dead. Without the Pool Ship and command support from the orbiting fleet, the Yeerks were finished. The news was filled with nothing else but the stories of ex-controllers and the failed invasion. Marco's mom was now at home. Ax and Alloran had moved her to the shed where Jake had spent his days as a controller, waited until Visser 1 had died and then let her go on her own. As yet, she did not know of her son's involvement. The Animorphs waited a few more days, just to be certain, before they declared the war over. 

"So it's finally over," Cassie said with relief.

It would seem so, Alloran said. But only on this world. The Yeerks still hold power on other worlds, but I suppose there is little we can do about that for now.

"Can I go home now, midget?" Tom asked. "I don't want to stay 'dead' for longer than I have to."

"I guess it's ok, Tom. If any Yeerks were still alive here Erek would have told us by now," Jake said.

"You know we always talked about the war ending, how great it would be?" Marco broke in. "Why does it feel so weird?"

Because you've known nothing else but war for so long, Alloran answered. Take it from one who knows.

"Don't get your hopes up too much," Ryan warned. "The Yeerks are gone but that doesn't mean they might not come back. It doesn't stop our old Predator friends from coming back on safari either!"

Ax then broke in. And we still do not know whose forces drove the Yeerks out in the first place.

I've talked to the Hork-Bajir, Tobias said. None of them knew whose ships they were.

"Erek was more in the dark than we were," Marco said. "He was monitoring Yeerk communications at the time. One minute the ships were there and the next they were just gone."

He didn't pick up on any of the other ships' communications? Ax asked hopefully. Marco shook his head in reply. 

There is little we can do in any event, Alloran said. All we can do now is wait for my people.

"Are they still coming even with the Yeerks gone?" Rachel asked.

You're assuming they know that the Yeerks are gone. In any event they still have to collect us, don't they? Alloran pointed to Ax and himself as he said this.

"Looking forward to going home then?" Cassie asked.

Somewhat. I will be glad to see home again but I do have some things to answer for when I get there.

We will face it together, War-Prince, Ax said gently.

Just then Erek ran into the scoop. "Guys, turn on the TV! Quickly!" 

"What is it, Erek?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

"Just turn it on, it'll explain itself."

Ax turned on the TV. The local news was on and it was in the middle of the 'top story of the century' (that is, the Yeerk invasion).

"So what's new? We've been listening to this stuff all week," Marco said.

"Hold on. There's more."

It then went on to say that an FBI unit was arriving in town to investigate the invasion and a group known as the 'Animorphs'.

"Did he just say…?" Marco said, shocked.

The last bit gave everyone a jolt. Apparently a reward was being offered for information on the Animorphs. They watched the broadcast for another half-hour and this fact seemed to be stressed more than anything else, along with the fact that the unit was 'very interested in locating this group'.

Alloran's face hardened. Nothing ever changes, does it? he fumed.

"What does this mean?" Cassie asked.

"It means we don't ever reveal our identities. That's what it means!" Ryan said, catching on. He was shaking in anger.

"How come?" Marco asked.

Alloran sighed. Although it's your own government searching for you I doubt their intent is benign. I believe they are out to exploit you or dissect you. Possibly both!

"How can you say that?" Cassie asked with an appalled look on her face.

Alloran snorted in reply. You saw that! Draw your own conclusions. If their intentions were benevolent wouldn't a public appeal for you to come forward suffice? This search for you is a little too…desperate if you know what I mean. They're hoping someone will betray you through greed or perhaps you will be greedy yourselves and reveal yourselves without thinking! It's something that I might have done as Visser 3 if I were still searching for you! 

They all pondered this for a minute before concluding that he was probably right.

"I don't believe this! We deal with Yeerks, Predators and those aliens and now we're hiding from our own people! SHIT!" Rachel's burst of anger just about summed it up.

Alloran and Ax were just as furious. These humans had fought tooth and nail for their planet, for the galaxy even, and this was their reward? To be hunted like criminals?

"Man, what do we do now?" Marco sighed in despair.

"Nothing. We do nothing!" Jake snapped. "The war's over and we don't need our powers anymore. The government can shove this search for us up its ass! End of story!" With that he strode out angrily. 

"I'll go calm him down," Tom said, quickly running after him.

He's right. We can't do much until my people arrive, Alloran said.

"How will we know when they do?" Cassie asked.

They will find a way. Don't worry.

With that, they broke up to go home.

Tom finally caught up to Jake. He was still seething.

"Are you ok, midget?" Tom asked weakly, already knowing the answer.

"I don't believe it, Tom. Rachel was right. I mean what the hell did we fight for? If I'd known this was going to happen I might not have bothered fighting at all!"

"They're just greedy government trash, midget. They don't deserve anything from you. But you weren't fighting for them. You were fighting for Marco's mom, Prince Elfangor and every other victim of the Yeerks, not to mention me! It was worthwhile, midget! Don't tell yourself that it wasn't!"

Jake nodded. "I guess you're right. Let's forget it for now. We've got a big tearful reunion to take care of first."

"Oh hell! I'd forgotten about that bit! What should I say?" 

"Just that the Yeerk stories were true. That you were a controller until two months ago and then you escaped and have been living rough here ever since. It's pretty much the truth isn't it?"  
Tom nodded. "I suppose I don't mention that…?" 

"No, you don't tell them anything…yet," Jake said coldly. 

"Ok midget. No problem."

"When all that's done can you help me with something else?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" Tom said looking at the expression on Jake's face. 

"It's Justin. He's been avoiding me all week and giving me funny glances when we're at dinner. If I didn't know better I'd say he was almost afraid of me."

"But that's ridiculous! There's no reason for him to be afraid of you, is there? Unless…oh hell, do you think he knows?"

"It's possible," Jake admitted. "He could have seen me demorph that night when I got hit by that fighter, even though the others tried to cover me. That's the only thing that worried me about that mission."

"Do you think he might betray us now that all this stuff's on the news?"

"I don't think so but he might be scared. I think we'd better corner him and bring him in on things, don't you?"

Tom nodded. "Ok, I'll back you up."

With that, they started the long walk home.

****

Ax's scoop: the next day

Erek arrived at the scoop with an update for the Animorphs the next morning. He and his fellow Chee had been hacking the government databases and snooping around for information. Everyone had arrived except Tom and Jake.

"Just give us the news, Erek. We can fill Jake and Tom in later," Marco eventually said. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Relax Marco! The news is largely good," Erek chuckled. 

"What's the bad news first?" Ryan asked.

"First off, I'm sorry to say that your suspicions about this investigation were probably correct. The government department that's handling the investigation isn't an FBI regular one. We had to hack our way through at least ten security protocols before we could get any real information. At a guess, I'd say it was a 'Black Ops' group."

A what? Ax asked, puzzled.

"He means a load of bad people, Ax," Marco said. "That expression's for a group in the government that the public doesn't know about. The kind that does dirty or illegal stuff mostly!"

So their intentions are not honourable then? Alloran wasn't pleased to hear that he was right.

"I've discussed this with all the rest of the Chee," Erek said. "They agree with you. They don't like this one bit."

"So what's the good news?" Cassie asked.

"Simply put, you're probably safe unless you get careless. The government has no idea who you are or that you even definitely exist. Their investigation is going nowhere fast."

"How come?" Rachel asked, barely able to conceal her delight.

"Lack of evidence and leads mostly. No one has come forward with any solid information about your identities and no one's got any definite proof that you even exist. There's even talk that people that night were hallucinating or high on drugs or something!" 

"YES!!!" 

The Animorphs couldn't hide their relief.

"How about their Yeerk investigation? Have they got anything there?" Cassie asked.

"That's not looking any better either. Although that can't be written off as an illusion they're struggling to get any more solid information about the Yeerks other than what we already know. Most ex-controllers aren't co-operating either. They don't want to talk about their experience. Either they aren't coming forward or they're just telling the government to take a hike. Those that are still sane, that is."

The mood went more sombre as he said that. Even with the Yeerks gone and defeated, they'd still claimed many victims.

"So they've got nothing to go on? "We're probably safe then?" Rachel asked hopefully. 

"As things stand, yes. But there's only one other thing. They're not likely to give up, ever!" Erek added.

"Yeah. As they see it there's too much in it for them to give up, right?" Ryan said miserably.

"So we could be looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives?" Cassie exclaimed in shock.

Erek nodded sadly. "That's probably it."

As they pondered this, Jake walked into the scoop.

"Guys, there's someone you have to meet."

With that, a younger boy walked into the scoop behind Jake. Actually he was gently forced in by Tom who was just behind him. He looked like a younger version of Jake. Brown hair, brown eyes and the rest.

"Justin, meet the rest of the Animorphs," Jake said. 

"H-Hi," Justin said weakly. He was so nervous he was shaking like a leaf.

To say everyone was stunned would be an understatement. Marco, Rachel, Ax and Alloran did not look pleased in the least.

"Have you snapped, Jake?" Rachel roared.

Alloran then spoke up, giving Justin another jolt. Why is he here?! Are you planning on advertising our existence!?

"Relax guys! Jake said. "He's known about us for a week! He was up in a tree near the site and he saw me demorph. I thought I'd better bring him in before he told the wrong people, ok?"

The others grudgingly agreed before Erek filled Jake in.

Justin shuddered. "Thank God I didn't tell anyone!" he moved closer to Jake who smiled at him.

"There's no one else who knows?" Marco asked.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Apart from that Yeerk, Aftran, and her ex-host Karen, no. At least not anyone I know of."

Marco sighed in relief. "I don't think either of them can lead the government to us. We should be ok."

Ax agreed. We'll relocate the scoop to the Ellimist's valley, just to be on the safe side. I'm sure the Hork-Bajir wouldn't mind.

A good idea, Alloran said. That way…

Alloran suddenly seemed to freeze up as he was talking. Ax was in a similar posture. Justin and Cassie suddenly rocked back on their feet like they'd been shocked. Tobias seemed to be having trouble staying upright too.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked in shock.

Ax seemed to snap out of it. It's a mirrorwave call. My people are here!

"You're talking to them now?" Ryan asked.

Yes. They want to send a shuttle down and meet us.

"The Ellimist's valley! We could meet them there. Can you give them its location?" Jake asked.

Ax seemed to concentrate hard for a moment. Done. They'll be here in one hour at the valley!

With that, everyone affected by the call recovered as it was cut off.

"Man, what was that?" Justin asked, bewildered.

A mirrorwave call. An Andalite method of communication. Some humans seem to be susceptible to it as well, Alloran said.

"We knew Cassie and Tobias were," Marco put in. "That's how we found Ax."

"Justin is too," Jake put in. He quickly went over to Justin and helped him up.

"We'd best pack up and go to the valley," Rachel said. "We've got some Andalites to meet!"

****

The Ellimist's Valley: one hour later

Justin had been even more freaked out when they'd arrived at the valley and met up with the free Hork-Bajir. 

"Are you sure he's ready for all this, Jake?" Marco had asked. "Kids have heart attacks too, you know!"

"He'll get used to it," Jake replied. "We all did."

Not long after that they spotted the Andalite shuttle as it came in to land. 

I wonder who they have sent? Ax pondered aloud.

One who knows you quite well, Aristh.

Prince Galuit? Is that you? Ax asked as three other Andalites walked out of the shuttle. It was indeed Galuit and two guards.

It's good to see you're still alive, Aristh. Still, after Leera I should have expected nothing less! Galuit replied. It's War-Prince Galuit now, by the way. Galuit then noticed Jake and the other Animorphs. Greetings, Prince Jake.

"Hello, War-Prince. It's been awhile," Jake replied. 

Does the war go well? Ax asked.

Yes Aristh, it goes well. Too well in fact. 

As everyone tried to work out what he meant, Galuit noticed Alloran standing some way off. His back was turned and he was staring at the floor. It didn't take much to work out why.

Alloran, are you ever going to greet your old friend or do I have to tail-fight you to get your attention? I've improved since our academy days!

Alloran spun round. Galuit?

So the rumours were true. You are free, Galuit eventually said. Welcome home, old friend.

You know this guy, Jake? Tobias asked while the two War-Princes talked.

"We met him on Leera a few months back," Jake replied. "Well, at least most of us did. You and Rachel were returned to Earth before he met us.

Galuit looked at the Animorphs. Prince Jake, it's unfortunate that you and your friends were not born as Andalites! You've surpassed all expectations of you.

None of the Animorphs knew what to say. Galuit chuckled. We'll talk later. I have a couple of debriefings to attend to first. He turned to Alloran and Ax. War-Prince Alloran, Aristh…oh I almost forgot, Warrior Aximili, you both have a long debriefing to endure.

Ax's eyes went wide for a moment, and then he recovered and followed Alloran and Galuit into the shuttle.

"Left out in the cold again! Why are Andalites always so annoying?" Rachel grumbled.

"Don't say that too loud, they'll hear you!" Marco warned.

Once inside the shuttle, Galuit turned to Alloran and Ax. I know I should have included your human friends in this, but there are…complications. Firstly, Aximili, you are now a full warrior and are now assigned to my ship.

How is this possible, War-Prince? I thought I was irredeemably dishonoured! Ax said, stunned.

Galuit chuckled. The Council is not in a position to do anything to you now on account of this. He held up what looked like a large disc. Your brother's Hirac Delest!

Alloran and Ax stared at it in disbelief. 

Galuit went on. Elfangor managed to transmit it into space before he was killed. We only received the signal about three months ago. Before the Council realised what it was it had been transmitted planetwide. Everyone knows about Elfangor's actions now.

Ax looked downcast. He had hoped to protect his brother's name. 

I wouldn't despair, Aximili. Your brother's name is still as revered as it always was. The word is that he made this victory on Earth possible by giving these humans the morphing capability!

The Council is saying that? How come? Alloran asked in confusion.

Because they can afford to do little else. A posthumous trial of Elfangor would accomplish nothing and they know it. Elfangor was too well respected in the military and amongst the people and he still is despite his actions. The Council does not want to damage morale now, not when we are so close to victory. Many die-hard traditionalists weren't happy, but they've decided to let it go. So, aside from your 'lying' to them, they can't do anything now, Aximili.

Ax was relieved. War-Prince, the Hirac Delest, may we…?

Yes. It is your right. I should warn you now, Aximili. It contains a lot of surprises. Some unpleasant ones I might add.

Ax pushed the start button on the disc.

Alloran and Galuit left Ax alone to listen to his brother's final words.

What have the Council decided to do about me? Alloran asked.

Nothing, old friend. You had already atoned for the Hork-Bajir affair and no one can hold you responsible for your actions as Visser 3. The Council feels that you have suffered enough.

Now it was Alloran's turn to look relieved. I feel sorry for Aximili though. Maybe I should have told him about his brother's son sooner.

You know? Galuit was surprised.

The Yeerks do as well. They discovered Elfangor's last testament here a few months ago.

We have orders regarding Elfangor's son, Galuit revealed.

What are they? Alloran had a bad feeling about this.

We are to take him back with us to the homeworld.

WHAT? Alloran couldn't believe it. What good reason is there for that? Who is behind this idea?

Aximili's mother apparently. She wants to meet her grandson. She's quite strong willed and seems to have a lot of influence.

Amazing!

If I were to divulge the identity of the one who gave me the order, you'd realise how amazing it really is!

A sudden thought struck Alloran. But what if Elfangor's son is not willing to go? This world is his home after all. It is all he knows. We are not considering taking him by force, are we? 

No. We simply explain the situation and offer him the choice. It is his to make alone. I wonder how Aximili will take it?

We can sound him out once he finishes the disc. I have another idea that you might want to consider. It may make things easier on this matter. Our human allies are having problems with their own people of late. I think they might appreciate an alternative.

Galuit's eyes went wide when he heard the plan. Are you sure this is sound judgement, Alloran?

No, but it seems to be the best choice we have.

Galuit reluctantly agreed. There were days when he hated being a leader and this was one of them.

****

Two hours later

The Andalites emerged from the shuttle again. Ax looked like he was walking in a daze.

"Finally!" Rachel said. "They certainly took their time!"

Sorry to keep you waiting, Galuit said. There was much to cover.

"Is Earth safe now?" Cassie asked hopefully.

I believe so. The Yeerks are retreating on all fronts. I do not believe they will reach Earth again. It is disturbing, though.

"What is?" Jake asked.

Your account of the final battle here. This is the eighth time that this has occurred. The unknown ships that destroyed the Yeerks here have attacked in several other sectors also. We have never encountered them yet but Yeerk prisoners' descriptions of the ships that attacked them match yours. We have no idea as to who they are or where they came from. It has certainly turned the war in our favour, but I have a bad feeling about this new race. I don't know why but I don't like it.

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Anyway, Aximili has told me of your situation. It pains me to hear that your government has apparently betrayed you. We believe that we may have a solution to the problem.

"What is it?" Ryan asked. As far as the Animorphs were concerned, any help was welcome.

Simple. You come with us! Alloran said

"WHAT!!!" Everyone said at once.

"You can't be serious!" Cassie exclaimed.

We're deadly serious, Alloran replied. If you don't want to 'look over your shoulders for the rest of your lives', as you put it, this is the best choice.

You are some of the best and most honourable warriors I've known, Galuit added. But we both know what your species is like. It's still petty and divided. Most humans don't know how to co-exist with each other, let alone another species.

And that is effectively what you have become, Alloran added. Once one takes the morphing power there is no removing it.

"We know what you're saying but what about our parents? We can't leave them behind! Especially now I've just got my mom back!" Marco said.

Then I suggest you let them in on the secret and let them make the choice with you, Galuit suggested. Bring them all here and explain the situation. Then you can make your choice.

Jake nodded. He'd known a day like this would come sooner or later.

Tobias! I need to speak with you. Alone. Ax put great emphasis on the last word.

"We'll meet you outside the valley once you're done," Jake told him.

****

The valley entrance: half an hour later

The Animorphs were waiting impatiently for Tobias just outside the valley. Justin and Tom stood nearby. 

Justin was back to his old hyper self. "I meet two loads of aliens in one day and now they're offering to take us with them? Am I dreaming or something?" 

"I wish we were!" Cassie said. "This is crazy! We win the war and now we're expected to leave Earth and go into space? I don't know about you but I'm really scared!"

"What scares me is that what they said made sense," Ryan put in. "We never really thought about this when we took the power, did we?"

"We were too busy thinking about the Yeerks," Jake said. "Anything else wasn't that important then."

"Yeah, but what made them make this offer in the first place?" Rachel asked. "I thought Andalites didn't trust or like other species that much. Why are they doing this?

"It's because of me."

Tobias and Ax emerged from the valley. Tobias was in human form.

"You? What do you mean?" Marco asked.

Ax held up Elfangor's message. This will explain it. This is my brother's Hirac Delest. His final statement. He transmitted it to the homeworld before he died. It arrived there only three months ago. With that Ax started the message. As it finished, everyone stared at Tobias in awe and shock.

"Did you know about this?" Cassie managed to ask.

Tobias nodded. "Remember the trap Visser 3 set in that lawyer's office? The Aria woman? I found out then."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rachel asked.

"Oh sure. I'm Tobias and by the way, did I mention I'm half-alien? How do you think I felt right then? I almost didn't believe it myself so I just tried to forget it. But that's impossible now that you and the whole Andalite race knows."

"So the Andalites mostly want you, is that it?" Jake asked.

"Yes. At least my relatives do. My real Andalite ones. I suppose I'm the only part of Elfangor they have left."

There was stunned silence after that. No one could think of much else to say. 

"You'd better go and bring everyone else back here," Tobias eventually said. 

"You're not coming, Tobias?" Cassie asked.

"No point. I've no relatives to get. Not on this world anyway," he added bitterly. 

"Are you going to go with them?" Jake asked.

Tobias looked down. "I think so, Jake. I've got family now. It's all I ever wanted in the first place. Ok, it may not be perfect human family, but…"

"I know what you mean, man," Marco said, sounding very emotional for Marco. 

Jake nodded. "See you in a few."

With that Tobias and Ax went back into the valley. The others started back toward town. No one noticed the shocked and forlorn expression on Rachel's face except Marco.

"Are you ok, Xena?" he asked quietly, knowing full well she wasn't.

"I don't know if I can stand losing him, Marco!" she replied through clenched teeth. 

"I know you two were close. But apart from you what's he got to look forward to here? You can't blame him, can you?"

"No. But it still hurts!"

"Don't rule out anything yet. We may still be going with him." Even as he finished saying that, Marco knew he didn't fully believe it. Nor did Rachel.

__

Yeah, like we're really going to be able to convince our parents to let us go into space!

There wasn't much more that Marco could say as they walked back to town.

****

The Valley entrance: two hours later

The Animorphs' parents had all assembled just outside the valley. All had received messages from their kids telling them to meet out here and tell no one about it. None of them had the slightest clue as to why or what this was about.

"Anyone got any idea why we're all the way out here?" Rachel's mom asked. She had brought Sara and Jordan with her too as Rachel had asked.

"No idea," Jake's dad replied. "I just get a quick message from Tom telling me to drop everything and meet him, Jake and Justin out here and to tell no one. I didn't know you were going to be here too!"

All of the others told of similar stories. 

"What's this all about?" Cassie's mom asked, exasperated.

"We can tell you," Tom and Justin emerged from the trees.

"Tom? What's all this about?" his dad asked.

"We've been keeping, well, kind of a big secret. You know that all this Yeerk stuff on the news is true. I told you that when I came home. Well, you know these Animorphs they've been talking about? Well, they're true as well."

"How do you know all this?" Marco's mom asked.

"I was a controller just like you were," Tom replied. "And the Animorphs are…"

…Right behind you! Jake's voice seemed to 'echo' in their heads.

They turned round to see an assortment of animals. A tiger, a bear, a wolf, a gorilla and two birds of prey. As they watched, the animals started to change, assuming human forms. Humans that they knew all too well. They gaped in shock as the tiger became Jake, the bear changed into Rachel, the wolf grew into Cassie, the gorilla shrank to become Marco and Tobias and Ryan soon stood where the hawk and the harrier had been. 

"Hi everyone," Jake said weakly.

Marco's mom suddenly realised. "You?! You were the 'Andalite bandits' who hurt the Yeerks here all this time?"

They nodded in reply. 

The conversation then became a blur as questions started flying in. 

Jake had to raise his voice to be heard. " Ok! Ok! We'll explain everything as we go along! We've got some friends to meet up with. I don't want to keep them waiting."

The adults had an even bigger shock waiting for them in the valley as their kids herded them to where the Andalites were waiting.

Nice to see you again, Alloran said to Marco's mom. Her eyes widened as she remembered who he had been.

Galuit then spoke up. I suggest you all get aboard the shuttle.

"What for?" Jake asked, confused.

Your parents look as though they've been bitten by an Antarean Bogg! Maybe we should move to the Dome Ship and convince them they're not dreaming! It might help to speed things along. Besides, I have a lot of work to do up there myself and I have been down here too long already. 

As the Andalites ushered everyone aboard, Jake's mom finally managed to get a word in edgeways. "Jake, how did you… I mean, how…ugh!"

"It's a long story, mom," Jake replied. "It all started about two years ago when we were walking through the construction site…"

Galuit smiled at Jake. There were days that he hated his rank and his job, but he certainly didn't envy Jake his!

****

Zero-Space

The two mysterious ships had been part of the fleet that had driven the Yeerks away from Earth. Now they were stationary in Zero-Space, awaiting new orders from their main force. Soon, they received an update and a written order from the Command Ship. 

"The Yeerks are retreating on all fronts. Our covert campaign has worked well. The Andalites know of our existence but not our identities. It's time that changed. Accordingly, you are to seek out and assault the nearest Andalite forces…"

The ships' commanders quickly read through the rest of the orders and then set course for Earth again. According to Intelligence, the Andalites had had a large task force there but that had recently been broken up as the Yeerks had left. Now there was only one Dome Ship there. It would be perfect for their purposes…

****

Earth Orbit

The shuttle with everyone aboard had only just entered the Dome Ship's docking bay when the two alien warships came out of Zero-Space and began firing disruptor bolts at the Dome Ship.

Galuit and Ax were the first out of the shuttle and somehow they managed to claw their way up to the bridge.

Damage report! Galuit ordered. 

Our port shields have failed and there is structural damage on decks 35 and 38! 

Who in the name of the galaxy are they?

I don't know, War-Prince. Their ships do not match any known profile!

Galuit quickly reviewed his options. He had none. Prepare for Zero-Space jump! he ordered as the alien ships made another pass.

Ax broke in. But War-Prince, what of our human allies? If we jump now they will be forced to leave their homeworld!

Which would they rather be? Galuit retorted. Stranded in space or dead?! 

Ax made no reply. He could not answer that. 

Galuit nodded. Jump now! 

Galuit cursed mentally as they jumped. This was certainly not he way he'd wanted things to go. He wasn't happy and he knew the humans wouldn't be either…

****

Bridge of one of the opposing ships

The commander of the alien ship watched as the Dome Ship entered Zero-Space. He was unconcerned. Everything had gone according to plan.

"Is the homing beacon functioning?" he asked a lieutenant. They had deliberately brought the port shields down and had fired a homing beacon onto the Dome Ship's hull on the last pass.

"We have a clear signal, commander. It looks like they are headed for the outer rim of this star system!"

"Excellent! Send a transmission to the Emperor. I'm sure he will prepare a fitting reception for them!"

The bridge crew laughed cruelly. Revenge would be theirs at last…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Sorry about the thin plot this time, but it was the only way I could think of to get them into space!- Scorpion


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

3: The Face of the Enemy

Dome Ship docking bay

Galuit and Ax sheepishly entered the docking bay, still trying to figure out how to tell their guests that they were no longer in Earth orbit. In the end they didn't have to as the Animorphs had already figured it out. 

I'm afraid we have some bad news… Galuit began.

We got attacked and you had to move the ship, right? Marco said. It was more a statement than a question.

I'm afraid so, Galuit replied. But it was either that or be destroyed. I hope you approve of the choice I made. 

"Just great!" Rachel's mom muttered. "I had a dinner date tonight too!"

"Well, you've certainly got a good excuse for missing it!" Marco quipped.

"Who attacked us? Yeerks?" Jake asked.

We don't know. Their ships were unknown to us. Galuit replied. Aximili, I suggest we move to the dome. We'll be more comfortable there.

"Can't we just go home?" Cassie's mom sighed.

I'm afraid not. The ship was damaged in the attack and I can not risk going back if our attackers are still there. We'll be dropping out of Zero-Space soon at the planet you call Saturn. We'll complete our repairs and then we'll try going back then.

There was no arguing with Galuit over that. Everyone knew he would not risk his ship's safety to just to drop off a few humans. Everyone grudgingly followed Ax to the dome. 

There were gasps of disbelief as they walked into the dome. It was exactly the same as the one that Ax had been rescued from, only it was even bigger. 

Home at last! Alloran sighed and started to run for the lake in the centre.

Just then a message sounded through the ship. War-Prince Galuit, please report to the bridge. ETA to normal space: two minutes.

I'll return in a moment. Prince Jake, would you accompany me to the bridge? 

Jake agreed quickly as Galuit was looking hard at him and it didn't seem advisable to refuse.

"I'll catch up with you in a few," Jake said and followed Galuit out.

I'll be blunt, Galuit said. I don't think there's much chance of us going back to Earth for a while. Not while we have an unknown enemy stalking us.

Jake nodded. He'd been expecting as much. "How's the damage?"

It's not too severe. Once we drop out of Zero-Space it should be a simple matter to repair all of it. 

Soon they reached the bridge. 

Thirty seconds to normal space, War-Prince, one of the bridge officers reported.

Excellent. We'll make repairs and then send a warning to the rest of the fleet. It seems we have a new enemy.

Galuit noticed that Jake was staring wide-eyed at the viewscreen as the white of Zero-Space gave way to normal space again and Saturn came into view.

Your first time in space, Prince Jake? Galuit chuckled.

"Second actually. But I was on a Yeerk ship then and didn't have much time for sightseeing!"

Jake resumed staring out at Saturn. The rings, its moons, three large triangular ships…_OH SHIT!_

"Uh, War-Prince, Galuit…uh," 

What's wrong? Galuit asked. Then he noticed the ships. Red alert! All hands to battle-stations!

****

Command Ship of the opposing fleet

On the alien ships the activity was more calm and controlled.

"Target their engines and power systems only!" the Emperor ordered. "I only want them disabled. If they stop breathing, so does the gunner who fires the killing shot! Understood?" 

"They're in range, Emperor," reported a lieutenant.

"Excellent! Fire pulse cannons!"  


****

Dome Ship Bridge

Aximili, bring the others to the bridge! They'll probably be safer here! Galuit ordered.

Understood, Ax replied from the dome. 

War-Prince, we're being fired upon!

Gold energy beams were fired from the alien ships. All struck the Dome Ship head on but seemed to do little damage.

Another warrior suddenly looked panic-stricken. War-Prince! Our shields have failed completely!

WHAT! Galuit did not have time to react as green bolts flew into the Dome Ship.

"Jake! What's happening?!" Cassie said and she and all the others stumbled into the bridge.

"We're in trouble, that's what's happening!" Jake replied as another wave of disruptor fire hit the ship.

Damage report! Galuit snarled. 

Main power's out! Switching to auxiliaries! 

War-Prince! Our engines are hit! We're dead in space!

Galuit cursed. The battle had lasted less than three minutes and they had lost miserably.

Do we have enough power for the shredders? Alloran asked.

Only a few shots. Not enough against their shields, another officer said grimly.

War-Prince! There's a transmission coming in from the lead ship!

That got everyone's attention. Put it on! Do it! While there's still time, Galuit ordered.

The viewscreen flickered to life again. Everyone, human and Andalite, stared in shock.

The figure on the screen stood on two legs like a human, but that was where the similarities ended. He was reptilian with flame-red skin, at least the organic side of him was. His right arm was metal and the right side of his face was covered in cybernetic parts and enhancers.

Galuit gaped in shock. Slaar? Is that really you?!

"Galuit?" the reptile seemed just as surprised. He then seemed to grin unpleasantly. "How ironic! Of all the Andalite ships to attack I end up attacking yours!"

It's good you're still alive! Galuit said. Suddenly he remembered what had just occurred. What's the meaning of this attack?

"I would have thought I had made my intent obvious, old friend!" Slaar's tone indicated he considered Galuit anything but a friend. "One usually fires at one's enemy in war!"

War? We were allies! Why should we be at war? Galuit said, stunned. 

"Allies?!" Slaar spat in contempt. "What kind of allies were you? We could have made worthy allies but you abandoned us and left us to face the Yeerks alone!"

I never wanted to withdraw! I opposed the Council's decision to leave your system, Galuit replied. So did most of the military. But we were overruled.

Slaar didn't seem to hear him as he ranted on. "You robbed us of our only hope! We could have stood together and defeated the Yeerks. Instead you tossed us away like yesterday's trash! Now my homeworld is a burnt cinder floating in space! On that day I swore I would not rest until you and the Yeerks were repaid in kind for the agony we suffered!"

Slaar, if it's me you want I'll come over to your ship. Spare my crew!

"Spare me your worthless offerings, Galuit. My quarrel is with your Council and your people. Your life and all those on your ship mean nothing to me. I will not destroy you today, however. I need you to deliver a message for me, that's why I only disabled you. I am sending a datafile to your computer, which should answer most of your questions. Since you are undoubtedly recording this conversation too, I may as well be blunt. We are at war now! You and your people will soon learn the cost of betrayal, and it will be a heavy price!"

"Emperor, we must withdraw now if we are to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet on time," another reptile said. This one had purple skin and also had cybernetic enhancements. 

"Very well," Slaar said. "I'll let you live for today, Galuit, so you can take that message to your people. The next time we meet, however, I will show no mercy!"

With that, they cut the communication and their ships began to move away.

****

The Dome

Repairs to the Dome Ship were almost complete. Galuit realised that repairs to the morale and spirit of the crew and their guests would take a lot longer. He had read through the datafile that Slaar had sent him and now he was trying to answer a barrage of questions from the Animorphs while they recovered inside the Dome.

"Who were those guys? You knew them, didn't you?" Marco asked first.

Yes, to my shame. And that of every other Andalite! Galuit said bitterly. We were allies once. They are the Chelrak race. We came to their aid when the Yeerks were threatening their homeworld about five years ago.

"I take it things didn't go well," Jake guessed.

Alloran took up the narrative. Yes. And it's all our fault. Or at least the Council's fault. I thought they would have learnt a lesson from the Hork-Bajir affair as I did. It seems they were more stupid than I thought.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, sounding impatient.

The Chelraks were slightly more advanced than your race, Galuit quickly went on. But they hadn't yet achieved Zero-Space capability or developed weapons advanced enough to fight the Yeerks alone. We knew they would probably not withstand a Yeerk invasion. Therefore Elfangor and most of the other Princes, myself included, advised sending several fleets to fight alongside the Chelraks and destroy the Yeerk ambitions there. I could barely believe it when the request was turned down!

Still being Visser 3 at that time I heard this story through Yeerk intelligence later, Alloran put in. Neither I nor the Yeerks could believe the Council's stupidity. They were still clinging rigidly to that 'Seerow's Kindness' trash! They refused to share technology and, in the end, decided that the area wasn't worth fighting for and ordered a withdraw!

"That's nothing less than criminal!" Tom spoke up.

I know! Galuit sighed. So did Elfangor and most of the other princes. We let the Council know in the strongest terms what we thought of their decision. But it was all to no avail. We did consider refusing the Council's orders, but it was felt that would destroy our unity. We couldn't afford a civil war whilst we were fighting the Yeerks.

"So why aren't there any Chelrak controllers?" Ryan asked. "Did something go wrong for the Yeerks too?"

That's putting it mildly, Alloran said without a trace of humour. What the Yeerks thought was their greatest moment turned out to be a disaster. They underestimated the fanatical nature of the Chelraks. Visser 12 headed the invasion. He landed his force on the Chelrak world just in time to be annihilated! The Chelraks had placed neutronium weapons all over the surface and once the Yeerks landed…

"Neutronium weapons?" Cassie asked in confusion.

A terrible weapon of mass destruction, Ax revealed. They're like your atomic weapons only they're much more powerful. They're made of nuclear material mixed in with anti-matter and degenerate gravitic material.

"Oh my God!" Marco's dad broke in. "Nuclear and anti-matter explosion mixed with gravitic implosion!? That would produce the power of at least twenty nuclear weapons!" He looked at the amazed expressions everyone was giving him. "I didn't just do computer science, you know!"

"Shall we hear the rest of the story?" Jake said, exasperated. 

The Chelrak homeworld is now a ball of nuclear fire floating in space, Alloran added sadly. The Yeerks and I assumed the Chelraks had been destroyed along with their planet. It would seem we were wrong.

According to this file they sent us, some of them managed to escape the planet before the explosion, Galuit went on. Somehow they managed to steal some basic ship designs from us, which gave them Zero-Space capability. However, they didn't get the entire design and they tried to make the ships run on nuclear reactors: something our ships were not designed to do. They were also hastily put together, so the ships ended up being far from safe. By the time they reached another habitable planet, half of them were dying from radiation poisoning and many more were partially affected. I suspect that is why they now have cybernetic implants.

Those unstable ships can not be the ones they are using now, surely? Ax asked.

No, I would think not, Galuit replied. Not surprisingly, the file doesn't mention the location of their new homeworld or where they got their new ships and weapons. I can only assume that either they found them abandoned on the world they landed on or they were given to them by another race. The cause isn't that important. All that matters is the result, which is not good!

"What happens now?" Cassie's mom asked.

What happens now is that we have another war on our hands! As to your future plans, well that I leave to you. Unlike the Yeerks, the Chelraks are not your enemies. Yet. Galuit said. If you wish to return home I will try to arrange it. If you wish to help in this war I would appreciate it, as would the Andalite people, but you are free to decline.

With that, Galuit and Alloran left to help with the repairs.

The Animorphs huddled together again with their parents and friends. 

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked.

"Simple, we're all going home!" her mom said with an air of finality.

You can, but I'm not! Tobias said, flying down from the derrishoul tree he had been perching in. The Andalites are my people too. No matter what you guys decide, I'm staying with them.

Cassie nodded. "I can understand that, Tobias. But what can we do this time? What do any of us know about space or anything that's out here? How can we fight these Chelraks? Maybe we should go home."

"We do and we'll be making the biggest mistake ever!" Rachel said fiercely.

"What makes you say that?" Marco asked.

"Simple. The Chelraks. They've been through hell and now they're out to punish someone, anyone, for what they've been through. They've got all these weapons and a real bad temper. They may be fighting the Andalites and Yeerks now but…"

Jake suddenly caught on. "If they're so eager for a fight and to cause damage, who's to say they'll stop when they've finished with the Andalites?"

"The next target could be anyone, even us!" Cassie realised in horror.

You're probably right, Ax added. The Chelraks were a democracy when we first encountered them. But I remember that Slaar was being addressed as…

"Emperor!" Ryan said. 

Yes. It would seem they have become a military empire. There is only one way that I know of that empires grow by,Ax added ominously. I believe that if we do not stop the Chelraks, no one in the galaxy will be safe.

Sensing the tide was turning against her, Rachel's mom broke in. "Wait a minute! You're just kids! You can't…"

"No Mom, we're not," Rachel flatly contradicted her. "We haven't been since the day we met Elfangor in the construction site. Since then we've fought Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, Visser 3, Predators, acid-bleeding aliens. Need I go on? The kid in me is dead, Mom! And I don't walk out on friends. How can we live with ourselves if we walk out on the Andalites like they did on the Chelraks? Would we be any better? I don't know what I can do up here but I'm going to do something. Come on, Tobias!"

With that, she and Tobias went out of the door and headed for the bridge. 

Marco and Ryan looked at each other. They nodded and started to follow.

"Sorry folks," Marco said. "We're a posse. Where one goes we all go. Besides I've got to make sure that nut Xena gets back in one piece!"

Cassie spoke up. "Sorry mom, I can't walk out on them."

Jake sighed. "What kind of a leader would I be if I ran away? Ok, let's go."

"I can't believe this! We could force you back, you know!" Rachel's mom still wasn't through.

Jake's tone turned icy. "Could you really?" He morphed to tiger. I don't think so somehow! He demorphed and spoke again. "If you want to go back, that's fine. We'll come home once we win. But you know they're right. We can't walk away from this! And in case you'd forgotten, our government wants to carve us up! Whatever you decide to do I'm staying!"

Marco broke in. "It's like Spider-Man said. 'With great power comes great responsibility'. We'll see you later, I guess."

With that, the Animorphs all walked out leaving a stunned group of relatives behind.

"Oh hell! Wait up, midget!" Tom dashed after Jake.

"Hey wait for me!" Justin then ran after Tom.

"Our kids sure have grown up, haven't they?" Jake's dad said.

Everyone nodded. They'd just been through two years of war with the Yeerks and various other enemies and now they were charging headlong into another one. 

"They're right, you know," Marco's mom said. "I guess we'll be staying here then."

"Are you serious!" Cassie's mom didn't sound happy.

"Well, there's nothing to stop you going back. But even if you do, your daughter won't go, will she?" Everyone knew she was right. "All we can do is help and try and make sure they come back alive!"

They all nodded. 

Ax smiled. I'll inform the War-Prince of your decision.

The Animorphs had made their choice: they were going to war again.

****

Chelrak Command Ship: Andromeda Cluster

Emperor Slaar of the newly born Chelrak Imperium smiled as his fleets assembled. Things had gone well. The Yeerks were headed for defeat, caught as they were between his forces and the Andalites. When they were gone, it would be the Andalites' turn to suffer. 

A message came from the bridge. "Emperor, your fleet commanders have arrived." 

"Send them in!" Slaar replied eagerly.

Several other red-skinned Chelraks entered. Most had cyber-enhancements just as Slaar had.

"I know you're anxious to resume combat," Slaar said. "Therefore I will not keep you long. I trust you already know of my message to the Andalites?"

The commanders chuckled at that. "It was most impressive, Emperor," one replied. Slaar noticed that it was Izlyr, one of the more experienced commanders.

"True," Commander Tyranous broke in. "But was it not a little premature? After all, the Yeerks are not defeated yet. For all our power, we can not afford a war on two fronts!"

"Precisely," Slaar said. "We must hasten the Yeerks' downfall to prevent this while the Andalites recover from the shock of seeing us alive."

Izlyr spoke again. "According to our latest intelligence reports, the Hork-Bajir homeworld has been freed by the Andalites and they are advancing on the Nahara world."

"Excellent. So the Yeerks are down to their last few colonies," Slaar stated. "Then we will take the bulk of our forces and launch a full assault on the Yeerk homeworld itself and end it in one blow!"

The commanders' eyes widened in shock. 

Tyranous spoke again. "Emperor, I do not believe we have sufficient forces to invade the Yeerk homeworld. Besides, won't the Yeerks have a large defence force there?"

Izlyr shook his head. "The Yeerks have thrown everything they have left at the Andalites. Even then our projections say they will still lose. We'll be just accelerating the process."

"I have no intention of invading the Yeerk homeworld," Slaar added. "However, I have every intention of flattening it! Izlyr, how many neutronium weapons do we still have?"

Izlyr grinned evilly. "More than enough, Emperor!"

"What would we want with that barren wasteland of a world anyway? Since they rendered our world useless to us, we'll make theirs useless to them as well! There's nothing better than revenge, is there?"

With that, the Chelraks left to return to their ships. The Yeerks had started this war. Now they would pay for it. With interest.

****

The Dome Ship

The Animorphs were deep in thought as they made their way toward the bridge.

"Do you think we were too hard on them back there?" Marco asked. He hadn't liked having to go against his parents much.

"It was necessary, Marco," Rachel said.

"Guys! Wait up!" 

They waited as Tom and Justin caught up to them.

"If you're thinking of guilt-tripping us back, you can forget it," Jake warned them.

"No way, midget. You're right, we can't walk away. We want to go with you."

"And we want in!" Justin added.

"You want what?" Marco asked.

"To join you full-time, if you get my drift! If you're going to fight these Chelraks, you need all the help you can get!"

Jake stared at the two of them in disbelief. "You'd better be sure about this. Once you take the power there's no turning back!"

"We're sure," Justin said seriously.

"Aren't you a bit young for this, Justin?" Cassie asked in concern.

"Aren't you?" Justin shot back. "I'm in this whether anyone likes it or not. I've got do something or I'll go crazy!"

"That goes for me, too," Tom said.

Jake sighed. "Ok, we'll have to ask Galuit first. I'm not sure how he'll react to the idea of two more human morphers."

I'd react favourably.

Everyone turned to see him standing behind them.

Aximili told me what occurred in the dome. You shamed your parents into staying! My compliments! As to these two, the answer is yes. We will need all the weapons and help we can get. I'll have Aximili fetch his Escafil Device later.

"What about the Council?" Jake asked.

The Council can hang itself on Crangar's tail for all I care! I'm not afraid to challenge them this time. After all, it is their mess we are cleaning up. I shall remind them of that when I talk to them again. Assuming they have the time to talk to me, that is! Galuit laughed.

"What's so funny?" Marco asked.

I transmitted Slaar's datafile and his speech to the homeworld a few minutes ago. To the planetary information networks I might add! The Council is going to have a lot of awkward questions to answer when the news breaks!

"They're going to be in trouble!" Marco smiled.

"Yeah, there's no way they're going to wriggle out of this," Tom grinned. "This war's all their fault. You think they'll be forced out?"

I hope so, Galuit replied. But that is irrelevant for now. We have a new war to win.

"Yeah and the Chelraks make the Yeerks look like kindergarteners!" Ryan said.

"They haven't fought us yet!" Jake said.

"If we can beat slugs then we can beat cyber-lizards, right?" Rachel said, all fired up again.

"Right!!!" was the enthusiastic response.

The Animorphs and soon-to-be Animorphs headed for the bridge. One war was over. Another had begun…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

4: Hunter's World

Dome Ship _Tailblade_: Saturn's orbit

Galuit's Dome Ship, the _Tailblade, _was still in stationary orbit around Saturn whilst the Andalites and their Animorph allies considered their next move. Repairs to the ship were now complete and Galuit was keen to get underway again. He had therefore called a meeting in the Dome to decide what they should do next. 

I do not think the Chelraks will be actively looking to engage us for a while, Alloran was saying. They probably think we will not be a problem until we get over the shock of seeing them alive and them declaring war on us.

"So we don't have to fight them for a while, then?" Marco asked hopefully.

No, probably not, Warrior Marco.

Marco rolled his eyes. He was starting to understand how Jake felt, as were all the other Animorphs who had also gained the title of Warrior. Jake was still 'Prince Jake' as he was considered the humans' Prince. Justin and Tom were only considered as Arisths, since they hadn't fought in any major battles yet.

Engineering has finished analysing that weapon the Chelraks used on our shields, Ax was saying. It appears to be an ion pulse cannon. It saturated our ship with charged particles, which overloaded our shield systems. Unfortunately they've been unable to develop any countermeasures to it as yet.

What of their main beam weapons? Galuit asked.

They do not seem to have much advantage there, War-Prince. There seems to be little difference between their disruptors and our shredders. The only reason we lost that battle was that their shields were still working. Ax replied.

"So if we're going to win, we need to find a way of beating this ion cannon, right?" Jake said.

Yes, Prince Jake, Ax went on. Unfortunately our scientists and engineers are not confident of finding a defence against it at the moment. They don't have enough information to go on. Without a schematic or a working model of the weapon, they can't go much further. Not on guesses and suppositions, anyway.

Galuit grimaced. Then we must avoid the Chelraks until we can surmount this problem. Any battle with them will be futile until we do!

Our other allies will be of no help in this matter, Alloran said in despair. If we don't have this technology there's no chance the Hork-Bajir or the humans will have it either.

A sudden thought struck Jake. "I know one race that might!" he quickly blurted out.

"You do?" Rachel said in surprise. 

Jake's face fell. "Oh, forget it! It's probably too risky."

Galuit broke in. Prince Jake, risk of loss is definitely better than certain loss. Tell us what you had in mind. Who is this race? Will they help us or join with us?

Jake sighed. "We've encountered them twice already. They're not really friends and I don't think you'd want them to be. They gave us these the last time we met."

With that Jake pulled off his shirt and showed them his right arm, where the thunderbolt insignia was still burned in.

Marco caught on fast. "Oh no, you can't mean…!"

"The Predators? Oh man!" Ryan moaned.

The look of hope on Galuit's face evaporated. Those creatures help no one. Let alone us! And no one who's gone to their world has returned! he sighed.

"Does that mean we don't even try?" As usual, Rachel was all fired up and ready to fight.

Your courage is commendable, Warrior Rachel, Galuit said. But in this case, it is useless. To my knowledge, no non-Predator has even got into orbit of the Predator homeworld, let alone landed on it.

The Yeerks tried to invade with two whole fleets, Alloran added. They were destroyed before they got into orbit. What chance does one ship have?

"Those ships didn't have anyone with these marks aboard and they didn't know any of the Predator leaders," Jake said. 

True, Prince Jake, Ax said. But being marked may not automatically mean you will be allowed onto their world.

"Do you think Malarnex will help us if we show up?" Cassie asked. "With the way he marked us he might not want to see us."

"We have to try, Cassie," Jake said. "The only other option is to face the Chelraks with no shields on our ships."

Galuit sighed. His choice was made easier by the fact that he simply didn't have any. Bridge, set course for the Predator homeworld!

The…Predator homeworld? Did I hear that correctly, War-Prince? a nervous reply came from the bridge.

You did. Now get this ship moving!

****

Jake's quarters on the _Tailstrike_

Jake sat alone in the room he shared with Tom and Justin. It was spacious; there was more than enough room for the three of them. After all, it had been designed for Andalites, not humans. Unfortunately, this also meant they hadn't gone overboard on furniture. In fact, before their parents had made some improvisations the furniture had been non-existent! Now they had some beds and blankets but that was about all.

"Hey midget." 

Jake looked up as Tom and Justin came in.

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"We're not sure. That's what we came to talk to you about," Tom said. 

"I can't wait to meet these Predator guys!" Justin said.

Tom snorted. "You'll be taking that back by the end of our visit, Justin, I'm sure of that! Have you any plan or any idea what's going to happen when we get to this homeworld?"

Jake looked a little sheepish. "I've no idea, Tom. A lot of it is just hope. As Alloran said, they might blast us out of the sky before we even try to talk with them. Even if we do land we might not get a good reception either."

Tom nodded. He had only met one Predator, Malarnex, briefly but that was enough for him to know that they were not the most trusting or friendliest race in the galaxy. 

Jake sat down on his bed. "I guess there's not much we can do until we come out of Zero-Space again."

"It's crazy, midget," Tom said. "I mean you're a Prince and I'm just an Aristh or whatever they call it. What's wrong with this picture?"

Jake chuckled. "It's just experience, Tom. I've just been doing this for longer than you have. You'll get used to it, trust me."

"Yeah. If I get any more morphs to get used to."

Although Tom and Justin were now Animorphs they still had a few problems. The main one was a lack of morphs. They only had one apiece and that was Tobias's hawk morph (which was, of course, Tobias's 'natural' form). There weren't any other animals on board to acquire and the Andalites were somewhat reluctant to let two human Arisths acquire any of them. Ryan had only acquired Ax under the most dire of circumstances and, although it was now one of his main morphs, he did have some regrets about acquiring one of his friends without permission. Therefore, until they landed somewhere, they were limited to hawk morph.

The other problem was the classic one of control. Justin had totally lost it on his first flight and he had ended up coming down in the Dome's lake! Marco and Rachel couldn't keep themselves from laughing their heads off when a completely drenched human Justin had waded out. Even Alloran had trouble keeping a straight face.

Having problems with your navigation, Aristh Justin? Or did you consider the lake a soft landing zone?

Justin had just snorted in disgust and walked off.

"Are you sure you want us in on this, midget?" Tom finally asked, jerking Jake back to the present. "We might not be able to do much down there."

"You won't be able to do anything up here," Jake countered. "Besides the only way you're going to acquire morphs or experience is to go with us."

Tom sighed. He had not been looking forward to this. "Ok midget, I just hope it goes ok…"  


****

Bridge of the _Tailstrike_: 3 hours later

Everyone was on edge as the ship came out of Zero-Space near the Predator homeworld. According to the sensors, it was not the most pleasant of worlds. It had a good atmosphere but that seemed to be about all. The surface consisted mostly of barren rock and high mountains.

"How can the Predators live on that?" Marco asked in amazement.

I don't know, Galuit replied. But then there is much about the Predators that is unknown to us. 

"We'd better send a message to them before they decide to do something," Jake suggested.

What should we send? Galuit asked.

"Tell them the human morphers are aboard and tell them we want to see Malarnex. Hopefully that should be enough."

A bridge controller sent the message to the surface. Message sent. War-Prince, we are receiving a transmission from the planet.

Put it on! Galuit ordered.

Andalite ship! You are to land at these co-ordinates. If you deviate from the planned course by one inch or you have deceived us then consider yourselves trophies!

"They've not changed much, have they?" Cassie snorted.

The Andalites carefully navigated the ship down to the surface. Once they had landed, Jake and the Animorphs left the bridge and went down towards the exit ramp. Their parents nervously tagged along behind.

"Get ready!" Jake ordered as the ramp started to open. 

All the Animorphs and Ax assumed battle readiness.

"Is that necessary?" Jake's dad was asking when the ramp went down and 12 Predators came into view. "Sorry I asked!" he gulped.

Jake soon recognised Malarnex. He wore his ceremonial gold armour that had spikes protruding from his shoulders and forearms. 

Malarnex smiled under his mask. Prince Jake! I knew I'd see you again but I never thought it would be this soon. Got bored with hunting Yeerks, did you?

"Sorry Malarnex," Jake replied curtly. "But we didn't come here to hunt anyone or anything." 

Then what did you come for? another Predator sneered. To die?

He began to advance on the group. However, Rachel then morphed to bear and grabbed him by the throat.

No, did you? she snarled, tightening her grip. 

Malarnex chuckled. I warned you, Gashyrr, that they were not to be taken lightly!

Rachel threw Gashyrr to the floor. He picked himself up and stood back, glaring at the Animorphs with malice.

"We need help," Jake quickly went on. "We're at war with the Chelraks now. We thought you might know about some of the weapons they're using."

Malarnex felt as if he'd had a blade rammed through his stomach. The other Predators seemed shocked too.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jake asked.

Malarnex recovered quickly. No, it's all right. I haven't the authority to help you outright, however. I must discuss this with the Elders and convince them to help you. It won't be easy; they do not like off-worlders. But since you're blooded I think it can be done. Follow me.

Jake turned to his parents. "We'll be back soon, I promise."

With that, the Animorphs followed Malarnex and his group off the ship.

The surface of the planet was, to say the least, unappealing. It consisted entirely of grey, barren rock. There was no vegetation or plant life of any kind. There were some mountains here and there, but that was all. A thick bank of chilling fog hung in the air.

"Nice," Marco muttered as he walked.

You won't have to endure it for much longer, I assure you, Malarnex said as they reached what looked like a cave at the base of a cliff. As they went inside, it soon became apparent that it wasn't a cave at all. They had stepped into a large elevator. Malarnex touched a button and it began to descend.

Malarnex then noticed Tom and Justin. New blood, Jake? I hope they can hunt as well as you can.

"Yeah, they can. But don't even think of marking them like you did us!" Rachel snapped.

Malarnex seemed unfazed. If I hadn't blooded you, you would not be here now. It still took all of my skills to persuade my brothers not to destroy you while you were in orbit. Be very careful what you say and do here! Most of my people do not appreciate off-worlders and they do not tolerate a slight. 

Jake gave Rachel a hard look as Malarnex finished. She knew what they were saying. _Shut up before you get us all killed!_

The elevator reached the bottom and they all got out. The Animorphs couldn't believe what awaited them there. 

It was like the Andalites' dome only it was much, much bigger and it housed a city instead of a park. The city didn't look much different from a human one from a distance. However, once you got down to street level, the difference was obvious. There were Predators everywhere; most of them dressed in armour and warrior outfits. Most of them were either stuffing themselves with meat (or what looked like meat!) or were smashing the hell out of each other in one-on-one fistfights. The Animorphs were getting a lot of looks as they went by.

"I take it most of them haven't seen many humans then?" Rachel asked.

The only time most of them have seen a human is when they're slicing one in two, Malarnex replied with no trace of humour.

Soon they were approaching another building. This one was golden coloured and looked slightly more important than the rest. They were quickly ushered inside into a chamber where six more Predators sat. These all wore ornate robes and looked older than the ones on the street.

So Malarnex, this is the group you told us about, one said. He looked at them all carefully. They look young and untried to me.

Appearances are deceptive in this case, Elder, Malarnex said. He then switched to private thought speak and spoke quickly to Jake. I would morph now if I were you, and make it something powerful!

Jake nodded and morphed to tiger quickly. The rest of the Animorphs morphed into their battle morphs too.

The Elder didn't look very fazed. Impressive power. But can they do anything with it?

Malarnex had guessed this would happen and knew what they wanted him to suggest. Should I take them to the training area for a demonstration?

An excellent idea, Malarnex. Take them there now.

As you wish. Malarnex herded the Animorphs out before any of them could say a word.

"What the hell was that all about? What did we just get into?" Ryan asked worriedly.

The Elders need to see you fight before they will be convinced to help you. As good as my word about you is, it is not enough. They require positive proof. You can give that to them by fighting in the training area.

Jake sighed. He knew that this would not be easy. "Lead on."

****

Predator training area

The Predators' training area was just outside of the domed city. Actually, the area consisted of several other domes of similar size. One contained what appeared to be a sun-scorched desert; another one contained a large section of jungle, another one a swamp and so on. There were about ten in all.

Ax was amazed. I didn't know the Predators had this capability!

Why must you always consider us primitives, Andalite? Malarnex sounded annoyed. They weren't that difficult to build. The real challenge was getting some inhabitants for them.

"Inhabitants?" Cassie had a feeling she wasn't going to like this. She was right.

Sometimes we capture creatures on our hunts instead of killing them. When we do, we bring them back here and release them into the domes. After all, what better training is there than the real thing?

"So what do we have to do?" Jake quickly asked before Cassie could start one of her animal rights speeches.

Simple. Each dome has two ways in and out. You enter one and make your way through it to the other side. The challenge will be to survive whatever you may encounter.

"Which dome do we have to go through?" Marco asked.

That we leave to you. Pick one. Malarnex then stood back allowing the Animorphs to huddle together.

"Ok, fearless leader. Which should we go for?" Marco asked. "Whatever we do, we do not take the arctic one, right? I still get the chills thinking of 

that from last time!"

"Why don't we take that one?" Jake asked, pointing to the jungle dome. "We've been in jungle before and maybe you two can get some more morphs there."

Tom nodded. "Fine by me."

Justin sighed. "I suppose so." Both of them were very nervous by this time, as neither had fought for real yet.

Good choice, Malarnex said. I've gone through that one several times myself. He led them to the entrance to the jungle dome. From now on, you are on your own. There are no set rules, so use whatever means necessary to survive. Also expect nothing. The Elders can send whatever or whoever they please into the dome to challenge you, depending on their mood, so be prepared. I'll see you on the other side.

With that, the dome's entrance opened and they all stepped through. Dense jungle was spread out before them in all directions.

I'll watch out from the air, Tobias said as he lifted off from Rachel's shoulder. 

"Let's get this over with, midget," Tom said nervously.

Jake nodded and the Animorphs advanced into the jungle.

****

Jungle dome: two hours later

"Man, it'll take us days to get through at this rate!" Marco muttered. The jungle was extremely dense and made walking difficult.

I still can't see the end of it either, Tobias reported from overhead.

"I thought they said this would be challenging," Rachel snorted. "We haven't had to fight once yet!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Rachel," Cassie warned. "You might just get it!"

"Knowing the Predators, we will get it," Jake added. "So stay sharp!"

Hold that thought, guys! You've got some company coming in, Tobias said.

What is it? Ax asked. Tobias didn't have time to answer as two jaguars burst from the foliage. 

"Oh m-man!" Justin was shaking in terror already. 

"Spread out!" Jake ordered. "Get on both sides of them!"

They did so quickly. The jaguars were coldly observing them, wondering who they were and what they were doing in their territory.

"What's the plan, fearless leader?" Marco asked. 

"Simple. It's this!" With that Jake reached out and touched one of the jaguars, which froze up as Jake started to acquire its DNA.

Justin quickly did the same to the other jaguar and achieved the same result.

"What now?" Cassie asked.

"We all acquire them then we run," Jake said. "Just like last time. Oh sorry, you all forgot the last time." For some odd reason, Jake was the only one who remembered the _Sario Rip_ incident and the visit to the Amazon Basin.

Once they had all acquired the jaguars they morphed to jaguar form and ran like the wind.

****

Elders' building

What the Animorphs were unaware of was that the Predators were watching their every move, thanks to the cloaked spy probes that were floating throughout the Jungle dome. Already the Elders seemed disappointed. 

You call these worthy warriors, Malarnex? the head Elder snorted. They couldn't even kill them!

Humans have different values from ours, Elder, Malarnex explained calmly. They usually do not fight unless they are forced to. Besides, the objective is merely to cross the zone alive, not to kill everything they encounter. They also have a new morph in their arsenal and they are still alive. From our perspective, I would call that a defeat.

The Elder muttered a curse. Despatch the drones! They can't acquire them. They will not survive them either!

__

I wouldn't lay any bets on that, Elder. Although he had spoken in support of the Elders, Malarnex was secretly hoping the Animorphs would win through. He knew it would embarrass the Elders if they did, but that was a price he was willing to pay, as it would show that his judgement in blooding the Animorphs wasn't flawed.

****

Jungle Dome

The Animorphs were now moving faster as they had stayed with the jaguar morph.

Wow! I love this! Justin was running like the wind ahead of everyone else. 

Keep control, Justin! Jake snapped. We're not out of this yet.

Any idea what they'll send next, midget? Tom asked.

None. These are Predators we're dealing with. They could send anything.

Uh guys! Marco broke in worriedly.

They looked up ahead and saw them. There were eight, all over six feet tall, faceless, designed in humanoid shape and all metal. What worried the Animorphs, though, were the large rifles they were holding. 

Cover! Jake snapped as the androids opened fire.

All of them dived into a ditch but Justin wasn't quite fast enough and caught a green bolt on his back legs. He fell into the ditch with a scream, his rear end smoking.

Justin, demorph! Cassie ordered.

In the end they all demorphed to give themselves more options.

"Does it always hurt that much?" Justin moaned.

"Often it's worse than that!" Rachel said.

"Man, first big cats and now tin men? What the hell is this?" Ryan snapped.

Simple, they're forcing us to fight, we can't acquire androids, Ax said.

Marco risked a quick look over the edge of the ditch. The androids were slowly advancing on them, firing all the while. He grinned. 

"What's so funny, Marco?" Rachel snapped.

"Morph and follow me, Xena. You'll soon find out!"

With that, Marco morphed to his bird form and flew out of the ditch. Rachel morphed was soon close behind him. A few shots were aimed in their direction but all missed.

"Where are they going?" Ryan asked.

"Don't ask me!" Jake said. "We've got to get out of here!"

"They'll cut us down before we run ten feet!" Cassie wailed.

The androids had almost reached the top of the ditch by this time. They were advancing confidently with their guns fully charged when there was a sickening crunch from behind them. They whirled round to see Rachel. The big brown grizzly version of Rachel holding a dismembered android in her paws. Marco, in gorilla morph, quickly ran in and smashed another android with his fists. The others started to bring their guns around but were then attacked from the ditch by two Andalites, two jaguars, a wolf and a tiger. Within a few minutes all that was left of the androids was scrap metal.

****

Elders' building

The Elders were incredulous at the drones' defeat. The conversation had degenerated as everyone started talking at once.

How could this happen…?

I don't believe this! They're actually going to win…!

Malarnex looked at his squabbling leaders with amazement and disdain.

__

These are supposed to be our Elders? A bunch of squabbling presumptuous cretins? Didn't they read the report I sent them about these humans?

I don't know why you're so surprised, Elders. If they destroyed a Queen and a hive of the deadliest prey yet known why would they be threatened by a few androids? Malarnex smiled under his mask as he said this.

The Head Elder eventually found his voice. It doesn't matter! All they've gone through so far was merely to test them! When they reach the sight of their goal, they will fall by our hands!

How? Malarnex didn't bother to hide his scepticism.

Simple. One of our warriors, Gashyrr, is stationed there. He requested this assignment himself.

Malarnex rolled his eyes in disbelief. Gashyrr, in his opinion, was not a good warrior. He let his emotions and his arrogance get the better of him once too often. His display at the Andalite ship was ample proof of that. He glanced round at the Elders again. It seemed that problem wasn't limited to Gashyrr. The Elders had simply assumed the Animorphs would be easy kills and no challenge at all. That fact was sorely evident in their choice of warrior: Gashyrr wasn't even fully blooded yet. They were supposed to be the best of the best of his race and yet they had already made the classic mistake of hunting: underestimating the prey. Even if they had sent one of the best of his race instead of Gashyrr, Malarnex wouldn't have favoured him. 

__

One of us against all of them? Gashyrr should have performed ritual suicide and not bothered to go!

He was glad he hadn't had to take any of the Elders on a hunt. To his mind, they wouldn't have lasted five minutes. 

****

Jungle Dome exit

It looks like the way out up ahead, guys! Tobias said happily.

"That wasn't too bad," Tom added.

"That's what worries me!" Jake said. "It was a little too easy for my taste."

As Jake spoke he was looking round carefully as they were emerging from the jungle, checking carefully for a trap or anything out of place. He saw it at the exit door: a shimmering, rippling effect. 

"I knew it! Get down!" Jake barely had time to finish before a blue bolt flew at them. It missed Tom by mere inches.

All the Animorphs scattered, trying to find cover. 

I'll try and keep my eyes on him, Tobias said. But you've got to find a way of knocking out that camouflage of his. He's even more difficult to see in here!

__

Easier said than done! Jake felt mired in despair. They'd only killed one Predator and he had lost a lot of power when they finally confronted him. This one was in his element and was still at full power!

Prince Jake! Jake whirled round to see Ax and Tom next to him. We may have a plan, but someone must draw him out into the open!

I'm on it! Justin was back in his jaguar form and was already leaping out into the open.

Shit! That kid has a death wish! Tobias muttered from overhead. Then he saw the shimmering effect on a tree branch. Justin! He's in a tree to your left!

Gasyhrr leapt from the tree with his spear raised. Justin just noticed in time and jumped away just as the spear tip came down where his head had been two seconds ago. Gashyrr had, however, made a critical mistake. He had exposed himself. Before he could jump away into the trees again, Ax was galloping forward toward him at full speed with Tom on his back. Tom reached out and grabbed hold of Gashyrr before he could leap away. The cloaking device gave him no protection against Tom's morphing power. He froze up as Tom started to acquire him. 

"Midget! Get ready to hit him with all you've got! This won't last long!" Tom warned. 

He won't either! Rachel snarled. She was coming up fast in bear morph.

Tom leaped aside as he finished his acquiring. "NOW!"

Gashyrr had regained his senses but he realised it was too late. He was surrounded and pinned down by some very angry Animorphs! Two minutes later it was all over. Despite his strength and power, Gashyrr had had no hope at all trying to fight two Andalites, a jaguar, a wolf, a tiger, a gorilla and a bear all at once. He soon lay in a bleeding heap on the floor breathing heavily. 

Excellent! It worked perfectly, Ax said proudly.

Good plan, Ax! Marco said. We whipped him!

Actually it was mostly Tom's idea, Ax conceded.

A sudden roar from behind made them all whirl round to see another Predator. This one lacked a mask or any weapons.

Round two! Rachel said with relish. She started to advance on the newcomer.

Hey hold up, it's me! 

Tom?! Is that you? Jake asked in amazement.

Yeah. This morph is amazing! It's the Bomb!! You've got to try this vision! It makes a hawk's seem pathetic!

I heard that! Tobias landed nearby and gave Tom a nasty look.

Sorry Tobias, but you have to see this to believe it! Tom said as he started to demorph. The others followed suit.

Gashyrr looked up at them from the floor. What are you waiting for? Finish it!

"We don't kill anyone who's defenceless!" Cassie exclaimed.

I've lost face! At least give me an honourable death! Gashyrr snarled.

That will not be necessary, Gashyrr. Everyone looked round to see Malarnex standing at the exit. This was a battle that you should never have fought in the first place and you had no chance of winning. You should have never have challenged six blooded warriors as you are not fully blooded yourself yet! There is no dishonour here.

But Leader… Gashyrr started to gasp.

You question me? Malarnex snarled. 

Gashyrr said nothing more. Two more Predators came and lifted him up.

Get him to the healers, Malarnex ordered. Congratulations, Jake! You prevailed, although I never had any doubts!

"Thanks, I think," Jake snorted. He had had more than enough for one day.

We'll return to your ship. I'll give you all that you want there. After all, you've earned it!

****

The _Tailstrike_: one hour later

I have a confession to make, Malarnex said. In fact, my whole race does. It was us that provided the Chelraks with most of their weapons.

You did!? Galuit said in amazement. I thought Predators didn't give anything to off-worlders, let alone any technology.

We don't as a rule. But the Elders decided to make an exception in this case. They wanted to start establishing relations with some other races and we'd heard about what happened to the Chelrak homeworld. We hated the Yeerks as much as the Chelraks did so we decided to tip the balance of power. We assumed the weapons were going to be used on the Yeerks alone. We had no idea they had a grudge against you as well.

What did you give them? Alloran asked.

Disruptors and ion cannons mostly, Malarnex revealed. Fortunately the Elders weren't willing to give them too much. As compensation, we will give you the ion cannon schematics and countermeasures. Hopefully, it should restore the balance before the Chelraks become the new Yeerks!

Alloran was sceptical. You'd give up such a secret so freely?

Whatever you think of us we do have honour! Besides it'll take more than one of our secrets for you to be our equals!

Alloran and Galuit gave Malarnex evil looks as he walked out.

"Predators! They'll never change, will they?" Cassie asked despairingly.

Jake shook his head. "No. They may be arrogant but they have a lot of power to back it up, and they like what they are. We'll just have to make sure we don't end up like them."

Ax then reported in from the engine room. War-Prince! The modifications to our shields are complete. We can leave anytime.

Good! The sooner the better! Galuit muttered and started heading for the bridge.

"This is one place I don't want to come back to again!" Justin added. "You were right earlier, Tom. I take back what I said earlier. Those things give me the chills!"

Everyone broke up in giggles as they walked to the Dome to recover. 

On the bridge, Galuit was receiving an update from the front line.

War-Prince, the Chelraks have begun a full assault on the Yeerk homeworld. It looks bad. They say they're using neutronium weapons!

Galuit cursed mentally. The Chelraks had cut through the Yeerks sooner than he had wanted. With the Yeerks now effectively beaten, the Chelraks could now concentrate all their forces on the Andalites.

Move us to the nearest Andalite fleet. We must confer with the High Command and give them the new technology. I only hope we can fit it on all of our ships in time.

With that, Galuit left for the dome to fill his troops and the Animorphs in. They would have to go to war sooner than they had hoped. He only hoped that his people and the Animorphs were ready…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

5: The Infiltration

Chelrak Command Ship: over the Yeerk homeworld

Slaar watched in satisfaction as his fleet began its final bombardment. Not that there was much down there left to hit. Most of the surface was now an irradiated wasteland. His expression then hardened slightly. There was still one unresolved point: a small shuttle that had taken off from the surface just before the bombardment and had slipped through his fleet. He shoved this aside. Izlyr and his destroyer had been sent after it. It wouldn't be a problem for much longer.

"Good! With any luck, the Andalite homeworld will soon look as pleasing as this!"

****

The _Tailstrike_

Since leaving the Predator homeworld, the _Tailstrike _had been on long range patrol. With the fall of the Yeerks, the Andalite fleet was now on high alert for any sign of Chelrak movement. 

War-Prince, we are detecting a ship heading for us.

What type of ship? Galuit asked, instantly on alert.

It's a Yeerk transport, War-Prince. It appears to be pushing its engines to the limit.

Aximili, bring your friends up to the bridge. We have a situation here.

Understood, Ax replied.

The Animorphs and Ax piled into the bridge two minutes later.

What is it, War-Prince? Ax asked.

A Yeerk transport ship, Galuit said. It's running at over double its normal speed.

"Transport ship? What's that doing out here alone?" Jake was confused.

Should we transmit an order to surrender, War-Prince?

Galuit was just about to reply when another officer spoke.

War-Prince, I have a transmission from the Yeerk!

Let's hear it, Galuit ordered.

"…Andalite ship, we require urgent assistance!"

Assistance? Ax was incredulous.

"Andalite ship, we are offering our surrender but we need help! We are under pursuit!"

"Pursuit?" Marco didn't like the sound of that. 

War-Prince, a jump point is opening behind them!

What is it? Galuit asked.

A Chelrak destroyer! Its weapons are fully powered!

Can the transport elude the destroyer on its own?

No. Its engines are overloaded. It must have used up everything it had just to get here. What should we do?

Galuit was minded to leave them there. He had no love for the Yeerks. However, he knew the Yeerks could have a lot of information. Whatever or whoever was on that transport had to be important if the Chelraks had sent a destroyer after it.

Raise shields! We're going in!

We're actually going to help Yeerks, War-Prince? Ax asked in amazement.

They could have important information. That's all I'm interested in getting, Galuit said. We can toss them out of an airlock once we're done with them!

"Mind if we help out with that?" Tom asked with an evil grin.

Galuit smiled. Let's save them first. Send a transmission to the destroyer. Tell them to leave that transport where it is and leave immediately!

Message sent, a bridge officer reported. War-Prince, I find it extremely unlikely that the Chelraks will…

A gold ion pulse hit the _Tailstrike_ before he could finish.

Our shields are still functioning, War-Prince! The modifications work perfectly!

Excellent! Galuit said. Now let's see how the Chelraks perform in a fair fight!

****

Chelrak destroyer

Commander Izlyr had thought that stopping the transport would be an easy job. However, he hadn't counted on an Andalite Dome Ship turning up and he certainly hadn't counted on his ion cannon being useless!

"I can't explain it, Commander! We scored a direct hit but their shields are still up!" a lieutenant was saying.

"How is that possible?!" Izlyr snarled as blue shredder fire from the _Tailstrike _smashed into his shields.

"Shields are down to 75%! They're launching fighters too! Should I launch the Raptors?"

Izlyr shook his head. "We must return and inform the Emperor of this! Initiate Zero-Space jump!"

"What about the Yeerks?" 

"Forget them! The Andalites will just be the ones to kill them instead! Now initiate jump."

****

The _Tailstrike_

There was a great cheer on the _Tailstrike's _bridge as the Chelraks retreated into Zero-Space.

I can't believe they ran! Alloran said.

At least we know the Predator technology works. The High Command will be pleased to hear that, Galuit smiled. 

"What about the transport?" Jake asked.

We'll soon find out who or what is on it. It's being towed into the docking bay as we speak, Galuit said.

****

The _Tailstrike: _**docking bay**

Armed Andalites surrounded the transport as it was pulled into the docking bay. No one was taking any chances with the Yeerks this time, not after what happened with Prince Seerow. Ax was the first aboard. He found two human controllers at the helm; one was dead and the other barely still alive. The transport had taken more damage than they thought. 

Ax sent a message to the bridge. I've found one survivor, War-Prince. He's badly wounded. 

We'll take him to the medical bay then, Aximili, Galuit said. Continue your search.

I can not proceed further, War-Prince. The cargo hold has an encryption lock on it.

Very well. Move the controller to the medical bay and meet us there. 

****

Chelrak Command Ship

"THEY DID WHAT!" Slaar was not happy with the latest turn of events.

"It would seem the Andalites have developed a countermeasure to our ion pulse cannons. We have lost our initial advantage over them," Izlyr reported as calmly as he could.

"And what of the Yeerks?" Slaar asked.

"They are probably dead by now, Emperor. The Andalites were about to seize them when we retreated."

Slaar grunted in satisfaction. Still, the loss of the ion cannon advantage was a blow. It meant he would have to bring out their other weapons sooner than he'd wanted to. 

"Set course for the Keldorian system! Maximum speed!"

****

The _Tailstrike: _medical bay

I'm afraid the human host did not survive, War-Prince. 

You did your best, Doctor. What of the Yeerk itself? Galuit asked.

It's in the containment unit over there, the doctor pointed to a transparent container which had wires leading to and from it and which housed the Yeerk. We're feeding it Kandrona rays. It should be able to talk soon. We've set up the equipment so it can talk to us directly. 

"What now?" Marco asked.

"We get to have a little fun with our friend in the tank, that's what now!" Tom said with force. He had a nasty expression on his face.

"Tom, he's not the one who infested you!" Cassie said.

He's no different from all the rest! Alloran did not sound any more forgiving. I'm looking forward to making him bleed!

If you wish to destroy me, there is nothing I can do to stop you. But the Chelraks will gain a victory if you do!

"Who said…" Rachel looked around in shock. Then she caught on. "The Yeerk!"

Yes. I am Estro 272 of the Garm Surtur pool, or at least I was. My compatriots and I may be the last Yeerks alive now.

What do you mean? Galuit asked suspiciously. He had saved the Yeerk transport in order to get information. Now that he was facing a Yeerk, however, his feelings were getting the better of him.

Our homeworld has been destroyed by the Chelraks. It is now a nuclear wasteland. If you wish to finish their work for them, then be my guest. Estro sounded like he was ready to give up on life.

"Compatriots? How many of you are there?" Jake broke in.

They're in the cargo hold. All are in Kandrona feeders. All twenty of them.

"Twenty? That's all?" Cassie was amazed and somewhat saddened.

We knew our race was finished when the Chelraks started attacking us. We'd always known a day like this would come so we were preparing a fleet of shuttles secretly for an evacuation. But the Chelraks attacked us before we were fully ready and only my ship was able to escape.

Who is we? Ax asked.

We were part of a group that did not share the rest of our race's vision. We did not like being what we are. All we wanted at first was a better way of life, but we soon turned into nothing but an insane race of invaders.

"You were part of the Peace Movement?" Cassie asked.

You know of us? How is that possible?

"Does the name Aftran sound familiar?" Jake asked.

Alloran suddenly broke in. What difference does all of this make? Soon he'll be nothing but a memory anyway!

"You're just going to kill him?" Cassie asked.

What else would we do with them? Galuit snapped. Because of this filth my wife and children are dead, along with countless other Andalites and other innocent beings! The idea of helping them turns my stomach!

"I know you value life, Cassie," Tom said. "But this is going too far! You expect us to trust them and let them go? I'd do better putting a rattlesnake down my pants and trust it not to bite me!"

Rachel then spoke up. "He's right, Cassie. The Andalites trusted them all those years ago and what did they get for their trouble? We can't make the same mistake again."

Estro could sense the tide was turning against him. What if I had information? Before they destroyed us we managed to learn a lot about the Chelraks and their operations. They are stronger than you think. We could be of help! 

Galuit was unimpressed. It alters nothing, Yeerk! I swore to extinguish the Yeerk menace from the galaxy and I intend to do just that. We trusted you once and you betrayed us! It will not happen again!

With that he walked out and Ax and Alloran quickly followed him. The others soon followed suit.

"Sorry Cassie," Jake said as he left last. "It's not my call. Even if it were I don't think I could convince anyone to spare them."  
Cassie was soon left alone with Estro. "Sorry, I tried," she eventually said.

It's all right, Estro replied. In a way I suppose we deserve this anyway.

Cassie sighed. She knew that Jake was right. Even if she could have convinced the rest of the Animorphs there was no way she could ever convince the Andalites. They wanted the Yeerks gone, period. They wouldn't settle for anything less. Then she remembered what they'd done with Aftran…

"I've got it!" 

She ran out the door leaving a confused Estro behind.

****

The Dome

You want to do what? Galuit asked in amazement.

"We've done it before," Cassie said. "Aftran morphed a whale and trapped herself. Why can't we do the same for this lot?"

"There aren't any whales around here, Cassie!" Marco said.

"I know that! It doesn't have to be a whale morph, does it? They trap themselves in a morph and everyone wins. The Yeerks get a better life and we're rid of the Yeerk menace and we get whatever information they have on the Chelraks. It's better than killing them, isn't it?"

Galuit's expression hadn't changed but he was beginning to like the idea. Do you think they'll accept the offer? 

What alternative do they have? Tobias asked.

Good point, Galuit conceded. Fine. We'll risk it. I just hope whatever they have is worth this!

****

The Keldorian system

Keldoria was mostly a temperate forest world. 80% of its surface was covered in trees. Despite this, it was devoid of sentient life and therefore made a perfect place for the Chelraks to hide a base on. 

Slaar smiled as he walked into the base. Even if the base were discovered somehow, it would not be taken easily. Unlike the Yeerks Slaar didn't believe in relying on stealth. A purple-skinned Chelrak was waiting for him just inside the entrance.

"Welcome Emperor! This is an unexpected pleasure."

"I'm not here for pleasure, Science Leader. The Andalites have neutralised our ion cannon. We'll be needing some new advantages."

The Science Leader sighed. "The neutronium warheads will be ready on time, Emperor. Progress elsewhere has been slower. However that should change with the new test subjects you brought me."

"Excellent! When can we see some of the results?"

"It'll depend on the subjects and the materials we've got, but I'm confident I'll be ready in about three more days."

Slaar nodded in approval. "Are you certain this procedure of yours will work?" 

The Science Leader grinned in reply. "Trust me, Emperor. Soon you'll have the deadliest army of foot soldiers ever designed. They'll also be expendable and, best of all, they won't even be of our race!"

****

The _Tailstrike_

Estro and the other Yeerks had been all too eager to accept Cassie's offer. In the end they decided on human morph and acquired the Animorphs and their parents. Ax taught them how to perform Frolis manoeuvres so they didn't end up with 'twins'. The Andalites then had the Yeerks locked up for well over two hours; Galuit wasn't in the mood to take any chances.

Finally Estro was released and was brought to Galuit and the Animorphs in the Dome. He had acquired Jake's dad and Marco's dad and was now a mix of the two. 

"The Chelraks are a lot stronger than you think," Estro was saying. "We think they have more weapons that they haven't used yet. Weapons that could tip the balance in their favour."

What makes you think that? Alloran asked suspiciously. 

"In the last days of the war, Yeerk intelligence was desperately trying to find an edge over the Chelraks," Estro replied calmly. "They failed. But they did manage to hack into their computers and uncover a lot of their secrets. We found out that they've got a lot of hidden bases, many of which are engaged in weapons research."

"What kind?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"All kinds. New energy weapons, neutronium bombs, bio and chemical weapons. You name it; they're researching it. One such base is on the Keldorian system and I happen to know that something big is being developed there. We couldn't get details of what it is, just the location unfortunately."

Keldoria? Galuit wondered aloud. We'll take the ship there and check it.

"No, you shouldn't!" Estro warned. "The Chelraks have a heavy defence system in place. They have ground disruptor batteries and a planetary missile base there and once they discover you're in orbit they'll send every destroyer in their fleet!"

"So what do we do?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Send a small force there in a shuttle. Their scanners aren't perfect; a small ship should be able to land undetected."

Galuit nodded. Take him back to the others. 

"What do you think?" Jake asked as soon as Estro had left.

I don't trust Yeerks as a whole but what he said tallied with our own intelligence reports. We've detected Chelrak activity around the Keldorian system. It has to be checked out.

"And you want us to do it, right?" Rachel asked eagerly.

Galuit grinned. Correct. Prince Jake, take your team and infiltrate that base. Find out what the Chelraks are developing there, what they plan to do with it and, if you can, destroy it.

****

Docking bay of the _Tailstrike_

The Animorphs and Ax boarded their transport ten minutes later. Actually it was more like a modified fighter and the pilot was none other than Alloran himself.

"When do we go?" Tom asked.

As soon as our last passenger gets here, Alloran said.

"Other passenger?" Ryan asked.

"He means me," Estro said as he walked in. "I have to guide you down to the surface. I just hope they haven't upgraded the defences!"

Jake sighed. "Fine. Are we going now?" 

We'll go as soon as we drop out of Zero-space.

Two minutes later they were launched out of the _Tailstrike _into space.

"How important is this place we're going to?" Jake asked.

"Important enough," Estro replied. "The main reason I mentioned it is that Saavek works there."

"Who's he?" Jake asked.

"One of the Chelraks' best scientists. The Emperor recently appointed him Science Leader on Keldoria. He's also one of the most ruthless and amoral scientists I've ever known. I've no idea what he's doing now but I've no doubt that destroying his work will hurt the Chelraks. That good enough for you?"

Jake shrugged and settled down for the rest of the journey.

****

The Keldorian system

"I thought you said getting down here would be difficult!" Rachel snapped. 

They had landed in the trees a safe distance from the Chelrak base.

"It may have looked easy but it wasn't," Estro replied calmly. "If I hadn't flown us in every Chelrak on this planet would know we're here."

The base is in that direction, Alloran said, taking Jake aside. I'll be staying with the ship and making sure Estro doesn't run out on us.

"Fine," Jake said. Unlike Cassie he didn't fully trust Estro. "We'll be back soon, I hope."

The base was twenty minutes walk away. Or, at least, the cliff hanging over it was.

"It looks more like a missile silo than a science base," Marco said.

Chelrak military bases are usually built underground, Ax said. At least they were when we were allies.

Tobias flew up and landed nearby. It's them all right. There's guards everywhere. Getting in won't be easy, especially if they're looking for Andalites in morph.

"How about trying the ventilation shafts?" Cassie suggested. "I mean they've got to breathe, right?"

"Good idea. Let's fly down and see if there is one first," Jake said.

Be careful, Tobias warned. I doubt if there are any birds of prey on this planet. If the guards see us…

We get the idea, Tobias, Rachel said.

It didn't take long to figure out that Tobias was right. Several patrols of Chelrak guards were clustered around the base. 

Sheesh! These guys aren't taking any chances, are they? Justin said as he flew down.

Yeah. They make me seem like a trusting guy, Marco quipped.

Eventually they found the ventilation system on the roof. It was just about big enough for a human to fit into. Ax stayed in bird morph as he certainly couldn't fit as an Andalite. 

"Uh, guys, we have a problem," Tom said. There was a fork in the shaft up ahead. "Which way do we go?" 

"Should we split up?" Ryan asked.

"Is that wise? We don't know where anything is in this base. If we get lost we might not be able to get out again," Cassie said.

"We're going to have that problem whether we split up or not," Jake said. "We might as well split up. We'll get more ground covered."

"Who's going where then, Fearless Leader?" Marco asked.

"Rachel, Tom, Cassie, Tobias and Marco go left. Everyone else right, ok?"

"Fine. Good luck, midget," Tom said as the group split up.

****

Main lab

Science Leader Saavek was not having a good day. Firstly the Emperor had come in on unannounced visit and ordered an accelerated schedule and, to top it off, he had just learned that some of the test subjects had escaped.

"Sound the alert and find them or the Emperor will have our heads!"

Saavek then turned his attention to his notes. Even if the guards couldn't get the escapees back he would still have enough to work with. He hoped there wouldn't be any more surprises that day.

****

Elsewhere in the base

Rachel and her group had become totally lost. All the shaft passages looked the same and it seemed they were going round and round in circles until Rachel discovered an exit. She dropped down to the floor only to find it was an equipment storeroom.

"No way out here, guys. I'm coming back up." She started to climb back to the shaft entrance.

"HALT!"

Rachel whirled round to find herself facing two Chelrak guards with disruptor rifles. 

One reached for a communicator. "We've found one of the escapees! She's in the storage room on level 5!"

Rachel backed up against the wall.

"You gave us a good chase," the other guard sneered. "But it's time to come back home!"

Neither guard noticed a speck behind them that was rapidly growing. As soon as Marco had demorphed from his fly form he started to morph again. 

"Let's go." The guards advanced on Rachel.

Hey!  
Both guards turned around to see a large gorilla. Before they could react, Marco grabbed them and slammed their heads together. Both dropped like stones.

"Thanks Marco!" Rachel said.

Good job I came out to watch your back, Xena! Marco said as he demorphed. He quickly grabbed the guards' rifles. "We'd better go before their back-up comes."

The others breathed a sigh of relief as they climbed back into the shaft.

That was close! Tobias said.

"You're telling me!" Rachel said. "We'd best move."

As they crawled down the shaft a sudden thought struck Rachel. "Those guards, they called me an escapee…"

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"Something's wrong. Those guards weren't surprised to see me. They called me an escapee," Rachel said.

"Escapee? That would mean that…" Tom's voice trailed off.

"There's other humans here?" Cassie asked.

Marco's eyes widened. "We've got to find Jake and the others!"

****

Near the main lab

Jake and his party were in the ventilation shafts overlooking the main lab and were spying on Saavek, who was berating two guards for allowing the prisoners to escape.

"How come they've got different skin colours?" Justin asked quietly. Saavek was purple-skinned while the guards were red.

The Chelraks use a caste system, Ax explained. The green-skinned are agricultural, industrial and manual workers, the purple are the scientific and intellectual elite and the red…

"…are the warriors?" Ryan finished.

Correct, Ax said.

"Let's just listen in, ok?" Jake ordered.

Saavek's mood was rapidly getting worse. "Bring what's left in! We can't wait any longer!"

With that, several other Chelraks wheeled in what looked like ten large transparent chemical storage tanks.

Saavek smiled. "Good. We should still have enough to satisfy the Emperor. Let's get the power on-line."

With that, all the Chelraks left.

"What's in those things?" Ryan asked. The tanks were full of thick liquid and large forms were floating in each one.

"Let's go and look," Jake said.

"All of them quietly climbed down from the shaft.

"Ax, watch the door!" Jake ordered as they moved toward the tanks.

"Holy shit!" Justin said as he got close.

"Hey watch your…" Ryan started to say. Then he looked at the tanks. "Holy shit!"

"What is it?" Jake asked. He looked at the tanks and gaped in shock.

There was a human floating in each tank. There was a ten-year-old boy in one; a middle-aged man in another and all seemed to be either asleep or dead. 

"What the hell is this?!" Ryan asked in shock. 

"Are they dead?" Justin added.

I don't think so, Ax said. It looks like a crude form of suspended animation.

"Where did they come from? What are they going to be used for?" Ryan asked.

"It's a safe bet this is the big thing that Estro was talking about," Jake said. "The question is what do we do now?" 

They're coming back! Ax said. 

They quickly climbed back into the shaft as Saavek and several other Chelrak scientists came in with two guards.

"We'll start with this one first," Saavek said, pointing to a nearby tank. 

The guards went over and started to wheel it toward a door at the back of the lab.

Saavek smiled. "If this goes well, we'll have the makings of a brand new army! An army born of my creation! The Emperor will be pleased!"

Saavek and the others followed the guards and the tank out into the next room.

"We've got to find the others now!" Jake said, starting to crawl back the way they'd come.

"What's this mean?" Justin asked.

"If he's planning on making soldiers out of humans or something, guess what? Earth's their next target!" Jake said.

"Oh shit!" Ryan said. "We've got to stop this!"

__

Easier said than done! Jake felt another headache coming on. It was just the nine of them against the entire base garrison and whatever reinforcements they could summon. 

__

What did we ever do to deserve this?!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

6: Cyber Terror

In the ventilation shafts

The Animorphs met up with each other in the ventilation shafts. Actually they almost ran headlong into each other since they were in such a hurry. 

They quickly swapped stories.

"Man! We guessed there were other humans here but we never thought they'd be used for…oh man!" Marco couldn't seem to find the words.

"Any idea what the Chelraks are planning to do with them?" Cassie asked in concern.

"Not much. They said something about making a new army out of them, whatever that means," Jake said. "Are you sure they're not looking for us now?"

"I don't think so," Rachel said. "Those guards thought I was one of their missing prisoners. It's them they're looking for."

"Whatever we're going to do we'd better do it fast before the Chelraks start wondering how an escaped girl laid out two of their armed guards," Tom said.

"What do we do now, Fearless Leader?" Marco asked.

"We're going to need help from the Andalites," Jake said. "I don't think we can take this base out alone."

"We'll need to take down their defence net then," Ryan said. "Galuit won't bring the ship in otherwise."

We should disable their communications too, Ax said. If they summon any more ships here, we're finished.

"Then we'll go for whatever power system they've got and knock out the whole lot, how's that?" Jake suggested.

"What about the prisoners here? Shouldn't we free them first?" Cassie asked. 

Rachel shook her head. "The power first, Cassie. Once that's down it'll be easier to sneak around and we'll get help from the Andalites."

I'll go and tell Alloran what we're doing, Tobias said. He'll call the ship once the power's down.

"Ok. Good luck, Tobias," Jake said.

You more than me, Tobias replied. See you later.

****

Alloran's ship

Having no opposition Tobias managed to escape from the base easily through the ventilation shafts and then met up with Alloran and Estro and filled them in.

It's a good plan, Alloran said. I'll send a quick transmission and have Galuit move the _Tailstrike _here. Hopefully he'll bring a few other ships with him.

Any idea what they're planning to do with those people they've got? Tobias asked.

"They must have a way of enhancing them and controlling them at the same time if they're planning on using them as soldiers," Estro said. "At least that's my theory anyway."

Tobias had a bad feeling about this. Whatever it is, I just hope Jake and the others can stop it in time…

****

Chelrak base: lower levels

Jake and the others were now in the shafts of the lowest levels of the base. Ax said that the power core and the most vital areas were probably down there. Unfortunately this also meant the security was even higher and there were far more guards here than anywhere else.

"Look for a storeroom or something like that," Jake ordered. "The main corridors are too risky right now."

"There's a room just down there," Justin said. "But we still have to go through the corridor first."

"I'll check it first." Cassie quickly morphed to housefly and slipped into the corridor. It's all clear!

Everyone quickly climbed out of the shaft. Marco quickly gave Jake one of his disruptor rifles.

"Where'd you get these?" Jake asked in amazement.

"Took them off those guards earlier," Marco grinned. "Can you get these doors open, Ax?"

Ax had demorphed into his normal form and was working on the door mechanism. Ten seconds later the door opened. 

Marco snorted in disgust. "It's just another storeroom. Nothing else."

The power room has to be on this level somewhere, Ax said. 

"Fine. Let's find it!" Ryan said impatiently.

"Let's try down there," Marco said, pointing to another door at the end of the corridor. He was just about to start walking when he noticed Jake's eyes widen.

"Marco! Get down!" 

Marco instantly dropped to the floor as Jake fired a green bolt from his rifle over his head back into the storeroom. There was a scream from behind as whoever it was crashed to the ground.

"Who the hell was that?" Marco exclaimed.

"I don't know, I just saw him coming out of the shadows," Jake replied.

Justin didn't look happy. He had managed to find the light switch in the storeroom. "Uh, guys, I think we just screwed up big-time!"

Everyone looked inside.

"Oh SHIT!" Jake said. It wasn't a Chelrak. He had just shot a teenage girl! She was just around his age and had dark hair.

Cassie quickly demorphed to human and hurried over to her. Jake's shot had only caught her on the arm but she was severely burned as the rifle had been on a high setting.

Jake was admonishing himself and cursing. "How could I have been so stupid? I should have…"

"Let it go, Jake," Rachel said. "How were you to know?" 

"She's right, man," Marco said. "She could have been a lizard for all you knew."

"She must be one of the escaped prisoners," Cassie said.

"You're right. She's wearing the same sort of clothing as the ones in the tanks," Ryan said.

The girl was wearing a tight fitting grey bodysuit just as all the others had.

"I need something to bandage this with," Cassie said. 

"Like what?" Tom asked. "We didn't bring any first aid stuff. I didn't think we needed it since we always heal when we morph."

Jake sighed. "Fine, use this." With that he tore up his T-shirt and tossed it to Cassie.

"Whoa! Cassie, you're getting a good show here!" Marco leered.

Jake snorted. "If you don't shut up, Marco, I'll shoot you next!"

We should hurry, Ax broke in. Guards may turn up at any moment.

"We can't just leave her here," Cassie said.

"I'll take her to a safe place," Tom said.

"How?" Ryan asked. "You'd have to go through the shafts again."  
"Like this," Tom grinned and morphed into his Predator form. I'll take her back through the shafts and wait for you on the upper levels. We'll free the rest together once you're done down here.

"Ok Tom, see you in a few," Jake said as Tom picked up the girl and vanished into the ventilators.

Once he was gone, the others started checking the rest of the corridor.

****

Main lab

Saavek was feeling pleased with himself as he re-entered the main lab with two guards. The first test run had been a resounding success. However, he would still need to do some more tests before he could consider his work perfect. He was trying to decide which subject to take next when he received a call through his communicator from the base commander.

"Two of the escapees have been dealt with. Unfortunately we had to shoot them." 

Saavek sighed. "It's not too great a loss. What about the third?" 

"She's still at large. You should take some precautions. Somehow she managed to disable two of my men and take their weapons!"

"Fine! Shoot her on sight! Just don't let anything else ruin my work here!" 

With that, Saavek abruptly cut the connection. "I'll take this one next." He pointed to the tank that contained a ten-year-old boy. He needed to see if this could work with subjects of different ages. 

****

Power room

Jake and his team had taken the power room. With most of the Chelrak troops out looking for the girl Jake had just 'disabled', it had been an easy task. There had only been four Chelrak technicians and now they were in no state to offer any resistance.

"That was fun," Rachel said as she demorphed from her bear form.

Ax had moved to the computer and was trying to access it. What do you want me to do, Prince Jake? I can disable their power systems but I can do a little more than that.

"What do you mean by 'a little more', Ax?" Marco quickly asked.

I believe I can set the reactor to overload and destroy the entire base.

"Great! Let's do it!" Rachel said immediately.

"Hold on," Jake said. "We've got to think about this. We've still got the other prisoners upstairs. Can you set a timer on this, Ax?"

I can set a two-hour delay at most, Prince Jake. If I allow any more time the Chelraks could find a way through the encryption codes I'll be using and reverse it.

"Can you shut off all the power for that time as well?" 

Yes, Prince Jake.

"Fine, do it, and stop calling me prince!"

Yes, Prince Jake.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I give up! I'll go check the corridor again before we go out."

While Jake and the others checked for guards Ax started hacking into the computer system. He was hoping to get a little more than a destroyed base out of this…

****

Upper level ventilation shafts

Tom had managed to drag the girl through the air ducts to the upper levels of the base when she started to come round. Tom quickly demorphed to human, he didn't want to give her any more nightmares than she'd already had.

"Take it easy," Tom said. "We're safe for now."

"Wh-who are you?" the girl asked warily.

"I'm Tom. Me and my friends were going to blow up this base. We didn't bargain on finding you here. What's your name? How'd you get out here?"

"I'm Hannah Stevens. I'm…not sure how I got here."

"How much do you remember?" Tom asked gently.

"I was walking home from school. All of a sudden I hear a funny noise from behind me and everything went black. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a big goldfish bowl, soaked to the skin, my clothes are gone and I'm wearing this!" Hannah gushed.

"What did you do then?"

"What do you think? Once I found a way out of that bowl I just ran for my life, especially since I had some big lizards with guns chasing after me!" Hannah sobbed. "What is happening? What did I ever do to deserve this?!"

"Take it easy," Tom said as he started to move down the shaft. "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

Hannah's eyes widened as she remembered a crucial fact. "Wait! We've got to go back for Chad!"

"Chad?" Tom asked in confusion.

"He's my kid brother. He's only ten! I saw him floating in another one of those goldfish bowls along with some other people! We've got to go back!"

"Ok, ok, let's wait for the others to get here and then we'll go rescue them," Tom suggested.

"You can stay here if you want but I'm not waiting! I'm going to find him now!" With that, Hannah started clawing her way down the shaft. 

"Hannah, wait!" Tom pleaded. 

Hannah just kept going. 

"Shit, I knew I was going to regret this!" Tom muttered and started to follow.

****

Main lab

Saavek had just returned to the lab when the lights suddenly went out. Thirty seconds later the emergency lights kicked in and his communicator sounded.

"Science Leader, are you all right? The base's power has failed!"

"I can see that, fool!" Saavek snapped. "Why don't you try looking for the cause of this? It's a wild guess but you might try looking in the power room!"

Saavek cut the connection muttering in anger. He couldn't proceed with his experiments on emergency power only. Whoever had done this was going to pay dearly…

****

Power room

Base Commander Kraal was having a very bad day. It had all started when three of the test subjects had escaped from the lab and had somehow managed to knock out two of his guards. Things had started to look up when he had found and killed two of the escapees but then his day was ruined completely by the fact that in less than an hour he wouldn't have a base to command! 

"You can't reverse the overload?" he asked the technicians frantically. 

They all shook their heads no. Cursing violently, Kraal reached for his communicator. "Lieutenant Ralgha!"

"Ralgha here."

"The power core has been sabotaged! Have everyone evacuate the base at once. Bring all the portable power units and equipment you can find, we'll need to rig up a long-range communicator so we can call one of our ships here. By the way, if you see any intruders, KILL THEM ON SIGHT!"

"Understood."

Kraal then called Saavek. He knew the Science Leader would not like this.

****

Main lab

Saavek answered Kraal's call quickly. "About time! When will the power be restored?"   
"It can't be restored!" Kraal nervously replied. "We've been sabotaged. The base will cease to exist in less than an hour!"

"WHAT!" Saavek couldn't believe it. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious, Science Leader. You must take what you have and prepare to evacuate. I'll send some guards up to escort you out as the saboteurs are probably still here."

Saavek cursed under his breath. Then an evil grin spread across his face. "Don't bother! I won't need guards if my work holds up. I'll meet you at the evacuation zone."

Saavek quickly ran out of the lab to rejoin his fellow scientists. At least he had managed to achieve some results. With luck, those same results would help him get revenge on these saboteurs…

****

Ventilation shafts

Meanwhile Tom had finally managed to catch up with Hannah. 

"Hannah! Wait up! The power's just gone down so the others will be joining us soon. We'll go together! If we keep going like this all we'll do is get lost in this maze!"

Hannah sighed. "I suppose you're right. I just hope they're not going to be long."

"Tom? Is that you?" 

"Jake? Good timing!"

Jake and the others quickly caught up to them.

"You were quicker than I thought," Tom said.

"The Chelraks were coming to check the power room out so we had to bail out quickly," Rachel said. "Ax had to accelerate the timer. We've only got one hour now!"

"Not yet we can't," Tom said. He quickly brought them up to speed.

"I think I remember the kid you're talking about," Justin said. "He should still be in that tank in the lab."

The lab should be this way if I remember right, Ax said. He had morphed to bird.

Hannah's eyes went wide. "A talking bird?" 

Marco grinned. "We'll explain later. Come on!"

****

Main lab

They reached the main lab with just over half an hour to spare. Hannah almost fainted when Ax demorphed to his normal form. 

"Trust me," Rachel told her. "You don't want to pass out now. You'll miss all the excitement."

"In that case you definitely want to pass out," Marco said. "I've seen what Xena calls excitement and it's never good!"

"I'll tell you what isn't good," Ryan butted in. "There's only eight tanks here! Two are missing!"

Hannah was instantly alarmed. "Chad! He's not here!"

"Damn it!" Jake said. "We haven't the time to go looking for him and the other guy who's missing. This place is going to blow soon!"

The others will be revived in one minute, Prince Jake. Ax had accessed the tanks' control systems. They will almost certainly be disorientated after so long in stasis.

"We've got to get them to the roof quickly anyway," Jake said. "We haven't time to do anything else." 

Ax had soon 'defrosted' the rest. As he had expected, they could barely stand and they had to be helped into the ventilator shafts.

"We have to go now!" Rachel said. "Wherever the others are, we haven't the time to look for them!"

"Then allow me to save you the trouble!" They all whirled round to see Saavek standing in the doorway. "I thought you might come here to free the rest of them. I'm glad to see I wasn't wrong. I was expecting Andalites, not humans."

"Want me to make an overnight bag out of this guy?" Justin snarled as he prepared to morph.

Saavek sneered. "You're welcome to try. But you'll have to fight your way past my new allies first!"

A ten-year-old boy and a man came up behind Saavek. Or, at least, that was what they had once been. The left sides of their faces were now covered with cybernetic implants and they wore heavy metal body armour. Both carried disruptor rifles. 

Hannah knew the kid all too well. "Chad?!" 

Chad showed no sign of recognising Hannah, or any emotion at all for that matter. The other man was just as cold.

"Don't bother trying to reason with them," Saavek smiled. "They're now the perfect exterminators and you've earned the honour of being their first targets! Annihilate them!" 

Chad and his other cyborg friend didn't hesitate as they raised their guns and opened fire. Justin just managed to knock Hannah out of the way of a disruptor bolt as Chad tried to shoot her in the head. Somehow everyone found cover behind the empty specimen tanks.

Prince Jake! Shoot the door lock! Ax advised.

Jake quickly aimed his gun and blasted the door mechanism and the doors closed up. Saavek and Chad were trapped outside but the other cyborg managed to squeeze through.

"Damn it! What's plan B then, Fearless Leader?" Ryan asked.

Plan B is me! Rachel said. She had morphed to bear and was starting to shove the tanks across the floor at the cyborg. One caught him head on and he was knocked flat on his back. 

"He's down. Run for the shaft now!" Jake ordered. "We've only got ten minutes left!"

Jake and Marco fired their guns at full power, forcing the cyborg to dive for cover and giving Rachel time to demorph. They kept firing until their power packs were completely drained, fortunately this was enough time for them to reach the shaft entrance.

Saavek and Chad forced the doors open in time to see Rachel demorph and then escape along with the others.

"Did I actually see that?" Saavek couldn't believe his eyes. Humans with morphing capability? The Emperor had to be informed of this at once! He fled from the lab followed quickly by his cyborg creations.

****

Alloran's shuttle

Once the power had gone down, the _Tailstrike_ entered orbit and Alloran had been able to park the shuttle on the base's roof and picked everyone up the minute they emerged from the shafts. Two minutes after they had lifted off the base became a huge fireball. 

Despite their success, Alloran couldn't help noticing that everyone wasn't in the best of spirits. 

What's wrong, Prince Jake? Your mission was a success, wasn't it? 

Jake looked back to see Cassie trying to console a distraught Hannah.

"Yeah. It was good, but it wasn't good enough…"

****

The _Tailstrike_

Galuit listened to Jake's report with growing dread. He was pleased at the destruction of the research base but the news of the cyborgs wasn't so good.

It is as I feared. The Chelraks have now adopted Yeerk tactics: using other races as troops. Are there any flaws in these cyborg soldiers?

None that we could see, War-Prince, Ax replied grimly.

"They were perfect killers. Cold as ice," Rachel said. "No feeling, nothing." 

Cassie nodded. "One nearly killed his elder sister and he didn't even show any sign of knowing it."

Galuit grimaced. So their control over them is total. One form of controller for another!

"First slug controllers now cyber controllers," Marco sighed. "We're way overdue for some good luck!"

"Can't we reverse what the Chelraks have done?" Cassie asked hopefully. 

No. Not without detailed plans of their conversion process, Galuit said.

I might be able to help with that, Ax said as he produced a small disc.

"Where did you get that?" Ryan asked.

I hacked into their computers when I was sabotaging the power core. I just downloaded whatever I could access so I have no idea what's on it. It might be of some help.

Whatever it is, I'm sure Intel will appreciate it, Galuit said. 

"At least they've only got two working cyborgs right now," Tom said. "Hannah and the others were captured only recently."

"Any idea as to how she got out of the tanks?" Jake asked. "I thought someone in stasis had to be revived."

Correct, Prince Jake. No one can revive themselves from stasis, Ax said.

"Then who let her out?" Justin asked in confusion. "It certainly wasn't us. Doesn't she know?"

Tom shook his head. "She couldn't see who revived her. Whoever it was had gone by the time she got out."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Let's forget it for now. We've got more important things to think about."

Galuit then placed a call to the bridge. Set course for Earth immediately.

"We're going back home?" Marco asked.

We have to drop our 'guests' off before we can do anything else, Galuit said. Besides it's possible that the Chelraks may attack your world in force now that they know their process works! 

"Oh great!" Jake muttered.

Alloran tried to reassure him. Don't worry, Prince Jake. We'll assemble a large force of ships there in no time. 

"Which, knowing the Chelraks, is exactly how much time we have," Marco said grimly.

****

Chelrak Command Ship

Kraal and Saavek were not feeling too happy either as they gave their report to Slaar. Not surprisingly, he wasn't taking it well.

"I fail to understand how two commanders of your calibre failed to eliminate this problem. With the resources you had at your disposal it's hard to give credit to the reports that a few human hatchlings and one Andalite managed to destroy one of our best research bases. However, given the current condition of that base, I must concede that it is indeed true. I'm finding it increasingly difficult to justify to my inner circle the resources I have given you, Saavek! Would you care to enlighten me as to why I should not discontinue my support for you?"

"Despite the loss of the base, my research was still a success," Saavek replied. "My cyber-conversion process has produced two perfect killers! Despite the physical weakness of the subjects they are now excellent soldiers. We need to press ahead and get stronger subjects for conversion now that morph-capable humans are working against us!"

"Morph-capable?" Slaar couldn't believe it. "Those humans had Andalite morphing technology?" 

"I saw it myself, Emperor. I'm certain of it. The Andalites must have made an alliance with the humans."

Slaar paused for a moment. "All right, Science Leader. I will consider this. Continue your work but don't fail me again!" He turned to Kraal. "As for you, your security was pathetic! We knew about the Andalites' morphing abilities so you should have anticipated a move like this. You entered this room a commander. You leave it a lieutenant. Now get out of my sight!"

Kraal and Saavek quickly left before the Emperor could vent any more of his wrath.

Commander Izlyr entered as soon as they had left. "Is there something you want me to do, Emperor?" 

"Yes. Alert the 5th Fleet. Prepare them for offensive operations against the Earth system! I had intended to leave the humans alone. Saavek said they weren't physically strong when he complained about the subjects we captured. Due to that I thought they were no threat but since they have actively attacked us alongside the Andalites I can see I was wrong. It's time the humans realised the risks they are taking by allying themselves with our enemies!"

"Won't the Andalites anticipate such a move now that they have discovered Saavek's work?" 

"Quite possibly. There will be reinforcements available if you need them."

"What condition do you want the planet in, Emperor?"

"That's up to you. You can capture it or burn it to ash! Either way I want it eliminated by the end of the week!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

7: Home Is Where The War Is (Part 1)

The _Tailstrike_: Zero-Space

War-Prince Galuit was starting to wonder how he had come to be in such a crazy situation. A few weeks ago he had been in combat with the Yeerks and was winning easily. Now he was fighting a race he'd thought long dead alongside a group of humans who were, by the laws of their people, too young to fight. On top of that he was also allied with some of his former Yeerk enemies, although they were now all nothlits. 

__

Sometimes it doesn't pay to think, Galuit thought as his head started to ache slightly.

He found the Animorphs, minus Ax, in the dome. 

I'm afraid I have some bad news.

"As if we hadn't had enough already," Marco sighed.

"What is it this time?" Jake asked.

It's just been confirmed. The Chelraks are targeting your world next.

Everyone groaned. Another invasion of Earth had been everyone's nightmare scenario from day one.

"How big a force are they sending?" Tom asked.

Unknown. But we guess they'll send at least ten capital ships. It depends on whether they intend to capture the planet or simply destroy it.

"We've got to go back now!" Cassie said.

You'll have to go ahead in a shuttle. I have to meet with War-Prince Breeyar and the rest of the High Command just outside of your star system. Galuit did not seem happy about this. It seems that some of our Princes are wondering whether Earth is worth saving. I must be there to convince them that it is.

"So what do we do when we get to Earth?" Ryan asked. "In case you'd forgotten, the damned authorities were the reason we left in the first place! We can't expect any help from them."

"It probably wouldn't make much difference even if we did alert them," Rachel added. "Even if they did believe us they'd be no match for a Chelrak invasion force. We've seen what they can do. Earth would go under in days!"

"Days? More like hours!" Marco said.

"But what can we do?" Jake asked despairingly. "We only beat the Yeerks because they relied on stealth and not weapons. I don't know if we can stand against a straight military invasion!"

With luck you will not have to, Prince Jake. At least not alone. Intel thinks that the Chelraks aren't ready to move yet. They're probably still assembling their forces at a staging area somewhere. If they operate as we do, they will send a small advance force to Earth first to check its defence capacity.

"Great! They'll find out we've got none at all!" Justin muttered. "Or at least nothing that can stand up to them!"

True. Assuming we let them report in, Galuit smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Rachel asked with a smile.

We send an advance force of our own. This force can disrupt the Chelraks and give us time to bring in our own defence fleet. That is, assuming I can convince them to send one.

"You want us to do this, right?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Yes. But you will not be going alone. I will send a contingent of Andalite warriors with you just to be on the safe side. War-Prince Alloran will go with you and command them. Should a large Chelrak force arrive do what you must do but make sure you alert us or all will be lost.

Everyone nodded. This was going to be their biggest fight yet.

As they turned to leave for the docking bay Galuit spoke again.

Oh, I almost forgot. Two of you will not be going on this mission. Warrior Marco, Aximili is awaiting you in the fighter bays. You launch in ten minutes.

As Galuit left everyone stared in amazement at Marco, who looked a little sheepish.

"What have you been up to this time, Marco?" Rachel asked.

"Well it's a little difficult to explain…" Marco said nervously.

"Why don't you try anyway?" Jake put in.

Marco sighed. "Ok. Let's go down to the launch bay. Ax is waiting for us there. I'll explain as we go." 

****

Chelrak 5th Fleet: Andromeda Cluster

Commander Izlyr was not having an easy day. Since the Emperor wanted the Earth problem dealt with by the end of the week, he hadn't had time to requisition all the forces that he would have liked. It meant that at best he would only have fifteen destroyers to complete the invasion. He wasn't too worried about resistance from the Earth but if the Andalites became involved things might not look so favourable. 

He looked at his tactical display again. Chelrak Intel insisted that there weren't many Andalite ships near the Earth. If he moved quickly he might be able to secure the Earth before the Andalites could form a cohesive defence there. He activated his communicator to the bridge.

"Is the advance force ready yet?"

"Yes Commander. But they're not due to leave until…"

"They're going to leave now. Also bring the schedule forward twelve hours! If we move fast we'll take the planet and not have to face the Andalites at all!"

"Understood."

Izlyr smiled. The Andalites and their human lapdogs had got lucky when they destroyed the Keldorian lab. This time it would be their turn to suffer…

****

Fighter bay of the _Tailstrike_

"How the hell did you end up as a fighter pilot, Marco?" Justin asked incredulously.

"I'm not a pilot, I just take the weapons," Marco replied. "It's mainly Ax's fault. He wanted to be a pilot like his brother was, but it takes two people to fly these new Andalite fighters and there weren't any other Andalites for him to team up with. So…"

"He asked you instead?" Rachel rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Just because you're the king of videogames? What the hell was he thinking?"

"I think he was thinking that since my dad is such a computer geek I would be too," Marco said. "Anyway we ended up flying in their simulators a few times and we did a little better than expected." 

Actually he destroyed 17 Bug fighters, Ax said proudly. He was waiting for Marco by one of the newest Andalite fighters, a model 28. War-Prince Galuit was so impressed that he assigned both of us to flying status instantly. Are you ready for your first real mission, Warrior Marco?

"Oh man! How did I get into this one?" Marco moaned as he climbed into the fighter.

"Good luck, Marco," Jake chuckled. "You too, Ax."

I'm sorry I'm not coming with you, Prince Jake. But we'll probably meet on Earth once our mission is complete.

"See you later, Ax," Rachel said. "Look after Marco, will you? He may be a moron but we don't want to lose him." 

"I heard that, Xena! Get out of here before I start firing at you!"

****

Andalite shuttle: 2 hours later 

We'll reach Earth in 2 more hours, Prince Jake, Alloran said. 

"Fine, so long as we get there before the Chelraks do," Jake said.

"You think Marco will be ok?" Cassie asked in concern.

"Ax will look after him," Jake said. "I don't think Ax would have taken him along if he didn't think he could handle it."

Aximili has sound judgement, Alloran said. Besides I watched one of their performances in the simulator: it was exemplary. I'd be more worried about ourselves if you ask me.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do when we get to Earth?" Tom asked. "We can't trust the government for help and even we're not enough to fight off a whole invasion force."

"We'll just have to see what happens," Jake said. "Let's just hope the Chelraks aren't brave enough to invade Earth without checking it out first."

We have a hundred Andalite warriors and the Hork-Bajir on Earth will probably assist us, Alloran said. We won't be powerless.

"We'd better not be!" Hannah said. She and most of the other freed humans from Keldoria had tagged along. Although they couldn't morph, they were out to get revenge on the Chelraks in any way they could. 

Jake looked out of one of the shuttle's windows. He could see three other shuttles carrying the Andalite troops along with two escort fighters.

"I just hope it'll be enough," he sighed.

****

The Ellimist's valley

Toby, Jara and Ket were stunned to see the Animorphs back. 

"I thought you'd be on the Andalite homeworld by now," Toby said. "Why are you back here with an army?"   
They quickly filled the Hork-Bajir in. 

Toby sighed. "Another invasion? Will this ever end?" 

Not until the Chelraks are beaten, Alloran said. 

Will you help us on this one? Tobias asked.

Ket answered first. "If friend Tobias fight, we fight!"

"What makes you so sure they'll attack here?" Toby asked.

We're not, Alloran replied. But when they've been here before they've always operated in this area. There's a good chance they'll start their invasion from here too.

Toby nodded. "We'll fight. We didn't free ourselves from the Yeerks just to be enslaved by the Chelraks!"

"We'll go and check the town out," Jake said. "Just to make sure they're not here already."

Fine. But take this with you. Alloran tossed a wrist communicator to Jake. You can morph and wear it at the same time. I'll alert you if anything happens. 

"Mind if I tag along?" Hannah asked. "I'm dying to see home again and if anything happens I want to get to my parents before they do!"

Jake nodded reluctantly. "Alright. But if anything happens you stay out of the way! No playing hero, got it?"

"Got it," Hannah replied, although she sounded far from certain.

****

The mall: 1 hour later

With Rachel in the group it was inevitable that they would end up at the mall sooner or later. After half an hour of searching the town everyone gave in to her not-so-subtle hints despite Jake's misgivings. After all, they'd not been on Earth for the best part of a month and by now they would probably be considered missing persons. The last thing they needed to do now was draw attention. 

"It'll be ok, Jake," Rachel had said when he'd raised this point. "It's not like we're going to be here for long is it?"

Ryan snorted. "We know what you consider 'not long', Rachel! We haven't got that long this time. In case you'd forgotten, our lizard friends are on their way here as we speak!"

"Well, at least we beat them here," Cassie said with relief.

"Yeah. We can rest for awhile, can't we?" Hannah said.

Jake sighed. "Fine. But don't take long and don't draw any attention! We're not here on vacation!"

Rachel then dragged Cassie and Hannah off toward the shops. 

"Why do I get the feeling that's the last we'll be seeing of them today?" Ryan muttered.

"Death by shopping!" Justin chuckled.

"If anything goes wrong because of it, I'll kill them!" Jake promised. "Let's go. Tobias is waiting for us outside."

****

The mall's food court: same time

What Jake didn't know was that they had already drawn some unwanted attention. Tyler Stone, an FBI agent on vacation, had been having a quick snack in the food court, wondering what he should do next. Officially he was on vacation; his superiors had no idea that he was here and for good reason. He had come to look for the so-called 'Animorphs' on his own and he had no intention of telling the government about it.

The simple truth was that he didn't like the way the government had handled this affair. Admittedly the Yeerk invasion had taken everyone by surprise and had given the government a real jolt when they discovered how far the Yeerks had managed to infiltrate. Unfortunately, because of it, they'd become paranoid and it had given the scaremongers in the military and other agencies free rein. The assignment of a 'Black Ops' unit to the Animorphs investigation was ample proof of that. 

__

What the hell were they thinking? Tyler angrily thought to himself. 

To his mind, treating the Animorphs like they were the enemy was a big mistake. If the rumours were true they were heroes and should be treated as such. Tyler had no doubts that this was why there hadn't been any sign of them since the end of the invasion. No doubt they'd learned of the 'Black Ops' investigation and, instead of coming forward like the government had hoped, had simply melted into the shadows. After all, if they'd fought these Yeerks for two years then they would have had to be paranoid too! 

Unfortunately this also meant that his chances of finding them weren't looking that hot either. There was very little to go on. Ex-controllers hadn't been able to identify them, most of them thought they were Andalites as Visser 3 had. The eyewitness sighting on that last night wasn't too promising either as it had been in the dark and no firm ID had been made. Apart from the data on the Yeerks and Andalites all they had was a conflicting mass of misinformation! Still, if they were anywhere to be found, it would probably be in this area. He'd visited the local police when he'd first arrived to see if there were any leads. He got more than he bargained for. There had been a large series of disappearances over the last month, both kids and adults. None of them had had criminal pasts and there were no suspicions about any of them but it seemed all had vanished from the face of the Earth. It wasn't what you'd call rock hard data, but he had to start somewhere. 

__

Supposing you did somehow find them, what would you do then? He tried to push away the doubts he was having. It was better if he found them than the government team. 

He just put his file down and was about to finish his coffee when he saw the group of kids passing the food court. He quickly picked up the file again as he sensed something familiar about them. He wasn't wrong. All of them were in the missing persons list! Jake, his brother Tom, his cousin Justin…all of them were in the file and yet here they all were in the mall as if nothing had happened! If this wasn't something unusual then he didn't know what was. Tyler put away his file and started to follow them at a discreet distance.

****

The Ellimist's valley

Prince Edullon-Razsagal-Istharn, the Andalite troop leader and Alloran's second in command, quickly came up to Alloran with a message.

War-Prince, I have bad news. We've lost contact with our fighters in orbit. Our scanners have also detected seven ships entering the atmosphere. We've sent a warning message to our fleet. 

Alloran felt a small measure of relief. At least it's only their advance force and not the main fleet. Are the troops ready?

Almost, Edullon said. We're unloading the last shuttle now.

Alloran began walking toward the communication post. I have to alert Prince Jake. You alert our forward positions and the Hork-Bajir. Have them prepare for ground assault!

****

The mall

Jake's wrist communicator sounded just as he was heading for the exit.

Ryan, Tom and Justin quickly pushed Jake into a corner and covered him while he answered the call. 

Prince Jake! We have a problem. Our fighters in orbit have been destroyed. The Chelrak advance guard is here!

"Oh great! How big a force have they got?"

Seven ships are approaching as we speak. We think they intend to land due east of the town. I suggest you send some of your team to find out how many troops they have. I need you back here to co-ordinate our attack. Get back here as soon as possible.

"Understood." 

"They're here?" Tom asked in dread as Jake cut the connection.

Jake nodded. "Let's go get the girls back. Their shopping trip's off!"

They doubled back into the mall forcing Tyler to quickly fall back out of sight.

****

Chelrak advance guard: 1 mile east of town

By now, the Chelraks had landed their forces and were preparing to move on the town. Ironically, it was ex-Commander Kraal who had leadership of the force. He had requested it himself as he was looking for revenge on the humans who had humiliated him. He knew it probably wouldn't get him his job back but a few dead humans would make him feel a little better if nothing else. Izlyr had reluctantly given him the job along with a firm warning.

"This had better go well, Kraal. I'm taking a big risk by assigning you to this mission. If you fail us this time you will become useless to us and useless things have a way of disappearing!"

After that, Kraal had made himself a promise: either he and his forces would win or they would all die in the attempt. He wouldn't give the Emperor a chance to humiliate him again.

"Is that damper field ready yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Almost." Squad Leader Morak replied. He had fewer cyber implants than most Chelraks but he was no less ruthless or fanatical. "It's online. Their communications with the outside world are now severed!"

The damper field, another new Chelrak weapon, had sealed the town and 3 miles of the surrounding countryside in an energy field that would disrupt all communication in or out of it. All phone, radio and Internet links out of town were now effectively cut. All communication inside the 'bubble' would still work but the town had been isolated from the outside.

Kraal grinned in satisfaction. "Get the equipment unloaded! We attack in 30 minutes! Once the town is secure, we'll wait for our main force to arrive."

"Are you sure we have enough forces to secure the town, Lieutenant?" Morak asked.

"We have 5 Hydras, 200 men and a new weapon for back-up!" Kraal sneered. "It should be more than enough!"

****

Outside the mall 

"They're here," Jake said as he finished dragging everyone out of the mall.

"How many?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"That's what we have to find out," Jake said.

I'll go and take a look, Tobias said as he hovered overhead. Anyone coming with me?

"I'll go," Justin volunteered.

A sudden thought struck Hannah. "My parents! I've got to get to them before they attack!" 

"We should move them out of town," Cassie suggested. "I'll go with you. You'll need help to convince them."

"Ok, get going," Jake said. "Get back to the valley as soon as you can! We don't have much time!"

With that, Justin quickly ran into an alley to morph into his bird form and he was soon airborne with Tobias. Cassie and Hannah went into town to find Hannah's parents whilst Jake and the rest headed back toward the valley to meet up with Alloran.

This gave Tyler a problem. Seeing the rest of the group had hardened his suspicions as they were all supposed to be missing. However, he couldn't follow everyone at once and he couldn't call for any back up since his phone didn't seem to be working. The only thing he could get hold of was the local cops and he didn't particularly want them involved. He decided to follow Jake's main group for now and hope for the best. Unfortunately for him, Tobias and Justin saw him from above. 

Jake! Someone's following you. A guy wearing a brown jacket.

Jake scratched his head. He'd heard. 

Let's go, Tobias said.

Aren't we going to help them? Justin asked.

One guy against four of us, including Ryan and Rachel? Trust me. It's him that'll need help!

Justin would have smiled if he'd still been in human form. He'd not been with the team for long but he knew well enough that Ryan and Rachel were not people you wanted to cross! 

Yeah, you're right. Come on, we've got some lizards to spy on!

****

Chelrak advance guard

Oh shit! We're outgunned! Justin said as they flew over the Chelrak positions.

It was obvious they had sent more men than the Andalites had but what really worried them right now were the five jet-black tanks that were being unloaded from the Chelrak shuttles. 

No one said anything about any lizard armour! Tobias said in concern.

We'd better get back and warn the others! Justin said.

Kraal, Morak and the other Chelraks were too busy unloading and preparing their forces to notice the two birds flying toward the town.

"Are the Hydras ready to move?" Kraal asked impatiently.

"Their plasma coils need charging. As soon as that's done we're ready," Morak replied.

Kraal muttered in frustration as he settled down to wait again. He could console himself with the fact that it would be worth the wait. The Hydra, the Chelraks' main battle tank, could practically vaporise anything with a single shot thanks to the plasma cannon it had mounted on its turret. The only drawback was it took so long to charge before and in between shots, leaving it somewhat vulnerable. Kraal soon dismissed this concern. The humans had nothing that could stand up to them and if the human morphers or any Andalites showed up, there was still the new weapon to fall back on…

****

Outside the Ellimist's valley

"Is he still there?" Jake asked.

Ryan quickly looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah. He's still there. Good thing Tobias saw him. Whoever he is, he's good at this."

"We don't have time to play with him now," Rachel said fiercely. 

"We won't have to," Jake said. "If he's thinking of trying anything, he's in for a shock!" He had called Alloran on his communicator as they walked back. Alloran said he'd set up a 'hostile reception' if things got out of hand. Jake guessed that there would be Hork-Bajir or Andalites waiting for them when they got to the entrance.

"We'll be at the valley soon," Tom said. "We've got to get rid of this jerk whoever he is!"

"Can't we just walk into the valley and lose him?" Ryan suggested. "I bet he couldn't find the entrance."

"Maybe not but we have to come out of it again along with 100 Andalites to stop the Chelraks," Jake said. "We can't have him bringing search parties up here. I hate to admit it but we've got to get rid of him. Cassie wouldn't like this."

"Cassie isn't here now," Ryan said with some relish.

"How do you want to do this, midget?" Tom asked.

"Let's get over this ridge and then hide and wait for him," Jake said. "We'll confront him there. If things turn ugly…"

"He'll regret it more than we will," Rachel said darkly.

Meanwhile Tyler was having a crisis of his own. He had no idea what he should do now. He had a bad feeling that he was getting into something that was way over his head but there was no way he could back out now. His own curiosity wouldn't let him. 

As he got over the ridge he suddenly realised his 'targets' had vanished! He quickly looked around with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"Nice day for a walk isn't it, pal?" 

__

Shit! Busted!

He turned around to find all four staring at him with barely concealed suspicion.

"Care to tell us why you're following us?" Rachel said.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't sure myself," Tyler replied, which was true. "But, according to the cops, you guys have been missing for at least a month. Would you like to clue me in about that?"

"Actually, no," Ryan snapped rudely. 

"Let me rephrase that," Tyler said, pulling out his badge and gun. "Federal agent, now clue me in."

"Let me rephrase again, pal," Rachel snarled as she prepared to morph. "Get out of here before I rip you a new one!"

Tyler flinched in surprise as Jake quickly held her back. "Not yet," he said to her quietly.

Tyler sensed he had made a mistake by revealing he was FBI. The looks in their eyes had gone from suspicion to outright hatred. Oddly enough the sight of his gun didn't seem to faze them either. He was trying to figure out what to say next when another voice seemed to echo in his head.

Drop the toy or die where you stand, human!

Tyler's eyes almost popped out of his head when he whirled round to face three armed Andalites, all pointing shredders at his chest. Instinctively he quickly tossed his gun to the floor.

"Thanks for the back-up," Jake said.

War-Prince Alloran is awaiting you, Prince Jake, Edullon replied. 

As the Animorphs entered the valley Edullon turned to the other two Andalites. Bring him with us, he ordered gesturing at Tyler, who soon found himself being shoved into the valley at gunpoint.

****

The Ellimist's valley

Like our new toys, Prince Jake? Alloran asked as soon as they arrived.

Jake and the others couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the three armoured vehicles outside the shuttles. They looked like a cross between a Star Wars Imperial AT-AT unit and an Andalite warrior. All stood 25 feet tall, they 'walked' on four legs and had a turret that looked like an Andalite tail blade. 

Our new Mechanised Battle Units: the Strikers, Alloran said proudly. We've yet to use them in combat so this should be a memorable first battle for them.

"I thought we were trying to keep out of sight. They'll attract a lot of attention," Rachel said in awe. "You sure we're going to need these?"

We'll need them all right! Tobias said as he and Justin landed nearby and demorphed.

Tyler nearly had a heart attack when he saw this. He'd found more than he'd dreamed possible but he wasn't in any position to do much about it now.

"Who's this?" Justin asked, looking Tyler over with suspicion.

"A piece of government trash," Ryan replied fiercely. "You know, the ones that want to dismember us!"

Put him in the lead Striker's containment unit. We'll deal with him later, Alloran said ominously. 

Tyler barely had time to protest as he was forced up the entry ramp into the Striker and thrown into a containment cell at the back. It had a solid energy field over the door and it was obvious he wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile.

Tobias and Justin quickly filled everyone in. 

"It doesn't look good," Justin said. "They've got more men than us and five tanks!"

"Shit! Looks like we'll need these after all," Jake said.

Alloran didn't waste any time. They'll attack soon so we must be ready for them! Prince Edullon! You will take command of the Striker units. Move them outside the valley and prepare them for battle. I will lead the attack on the ground.

At once, Edullon replied. Can I have one of the human morphers in my team? I might need some more options when we engage the enemy,

"I'll go," Ryan said and followed Edullon up the ramp into the lead Striker.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked.

We'll go and meet up with our main force just outside the valley. With the Hork-Bajir and you alongside us it should be a little more even, I hope.

"Depends on what surprises they've got," Tom said worriedly.

"Come on! This is the biggest one yet! Let's do it!" Rachel said.

Everyone rolled their eyes and followed Rachel out of the valley. Moments later the Strikers powered up and did the same.

****

Chelrak advance guard: just outside of town

Kraal grinned sadistically as his forces amassed on the edge of the town. He was going to enjoy this. His time of revenge was at hand! His train of thought was then derailed by a report from Morak that came in through his communicator.

"All units are in position," Morak said. "All weapons charged." 

"So much for the human filth," Kraal chuckled. He activated his communicator. "Kraal to all units: Commence attack!"

With that, 200 Chelraks wearing evil-looking black armour began advancing on the town close behind the 5 Hydra tanks.

****

Andalite advance guard

The Andalites and Animorphs were now on a hill overlooking the town and could see the advancing Chelraks on the town's eastern side.

"Shit! They've started already! Cassie's still down there!" Tom said. 

Green disruptor bolts and red plasma bursts from the Hydras slammed into the suburbs as the Chelraks rolled in. 

"We've got to get moving now!" Jake said in alarm.

Alloran reached for a communicator. All units advance. Protect as many humans as possible but do not compromise your own safety. Burn every lizard you see! He turned to the Animorphs. Shall we?

"Let's rock and ruin!" Justin grinned.

"Let's kick those scaly bastards off our planet!" Rachel was fired up and ready to fight again.

"Let's go!" Jake said with grim determination. He knew this would be their ugliest fight yet. They had to fight in the open on their home ground and with thousands of innocent people in the way, not to mention Cassie and Hannah. To top it off, a larger invasion fleet would be heading in soon.

__

I always knew my luck would run out someday, just don't let it be today of all days…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

8: Home is where the war is (Part 2)

****

Chelrak advance guard

So far, everything was going much better than the Chelraks had hoped for. They had swept through the suburbs and had taken several prisoners already. Two hastily constructed police roadblocks had been overrun and were now in flames. Bullets were no match for high-powered disruptors. Kraal smirked as he and his troops walked past another decimated roadblock. This was easier than he'd dreamed possible. He quickly checked his tactical display map again. They would be approaching the school soon: one of their primary targets. After all there were many prime candidates for cyber-conversion there…

****

The school

Cassie and Hannah had taken cover in the school along with most of the other kids. They never made it to Hannah's parents' house as the attack had started too soon. Chapman (no longer a Yeerk) and several others were trying to barricade the doors. 

Cassie couldn't believe the irony of it. _A few months ago he was the enemy and Rachel or Ryan would probably have loved to gut him anytime, now we're fighting alongside him._

"Cassie!" 

She looked round to see Erek. "Erek! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be safe in your house."

"Most of us are," Erek replied. "I came here to see if there was anything I could do. It doesn't sound good out there." 

"It isn't," Cassie replied. She quickly filled him in. 

"So Jake and the others should be here soon?" Erek asked. 

"I hope so," Hannah said, pointing at something outside. "Because I think they're headed this way!"

They looked outside to see a large number of Chelrak infantry heading toward the gates...

****

Lead Striker unit

Ryan was beginning to regret volunteering for the tank force as he wasn't feeling at home inside the Striker's turret. It was a good job he wasn't claustrophobic or else it would have been unbearable. Edullon was beside him in the turret and two other Andalites were 'driving' at the front. 

Edullon soon realised what the problem was. 

Eager for battle, Warrior Ryan? Don't worry. We'll kill some lizards soon enough!

"I hope so," Ryan snorted. "I feel like a fifth wheel up here!" 

Edullon chuckled. Trust me. You'll get your chance soon enough. Edullon looked up at his viewscreen. Maybe sooner than I thought!

There were 2 Hydras patrolling the edge of town. Edullon knew the others wouldn't be far away either. A message came in from the other Strikers.

Prince Edullon, are we going to engage? I don't think they've seen us yet.

The Hydras had made no move towards them yet. They were concentrating on the town. 

Edullon replied quickly. Affirmative. Engage and destroy!

With that, the Strikers' turrets turned and launched blue shredder fire at the 2 Hydras. One was hit broadside and it blew up instantly as it sustained a direct hit on its plasma coil. The second turned and fired a red plasma burst in reply. It missed Edullon's Striker by mere inches.

"Shit, that was close!" Ryan said, almost feeling the heat of the plasma.

He had his chance, Edullon said. He won't get another.

All the Strikers fired again and this time the Hydra swerved off to one side, cloaked in flame.

Edullon was glad of these quick kills. He'd seen the schematics of the Hydra tank and it made grim reading. Their weapons were more powerful than his and their only weakness was their long recharge time of about 30 seconds between shots.

Stay alert! There's 3 more out here somewhere!

****

Outside the school

Jake, Alloran and the main Andalite infantry group had reached the school to find the Chelraks already there and in the process of breaking the front door down.

"Time to party!" Justin said and started to morph to his Jaguar form.

"Hold it, Justin!" Jake warned. "There's 30 of them there with armour and guns. Even you can't take them all out!"

We'll deal with most of them, Prince Jake, Alloran said, arming his own shredder. You protect whoever's in there.

Jake nodded as he prepared to morph himself.

Rachel grinned insanely as usual. "Let's give 'em hell!"

****

Inside the school

Cassie prepared to morph as the Chelraks broke down the door. She knew the minute she morphed her secret would be out, but protecting lives meant more to her than her secret. However, as the door came down she knew it was hopeless without the others. There were 5 Chelraks breaking in and at least 20 more outside. Still, she knew she had to try.

The lead Chelrak was evilly grinning under his helmet. His record was going to look good once this mission was over. He'd secured a primary target easily and with no losses. "Surrender or die, human filth!" 

Let's not and say we did. Cassie had finished her morph and was baring her teeth.

"A human morpher! Finish it!"

The Chelraks never got the chance as shredder fire flew into them from behind. Half their force was decimated before they could fire a shot in return and those who did return fire didn't last long as they'd been caught in the open. The Chelraks inside the school fared little better as an assortment of 'animals' attacked them. After 2 minutes they were all dead.

Who's the filth now, lizard!? Cassie snarled as she finished off the last one.

Everyone else was stunned except for Rachel. He was giving you a hard time?

You could say that, Cassie replied.

Chapman and the rest of the kids were staring in amazement. It didn't take them long to figure out that these were the 'Animorphs' that had been talked of for so long. They got an even bigger shock when Alloran galloped in behind them.

Prince Jake, get everyone outside. More Chelraks are heading this way!

Hardly anyone protested as they were led out. Ex-controllers realised that trusting Andalites was a better bet than facing gun-wielding cyber-lizards.

****

Chelrak advance guard

Kraal's eyes narrowed as the reports came in on his communicator.

"We're under fire! We're taking casualties!"

"We can't push forward. The damned Andalites have us pinned down! We need reinforcements!"

Kraal quickly opened a channel. "Morak! Move the Hydras into the town. We're under attack!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Morak angrily replied. "I'm engaged with Andalite armour here and I've lost 2 tanks already! I can't disengage now!"

Kraal cursed angrily. His attack was falling apart: broken up by the unsuspected Andalite force in the town. How they'd managed to get there undetected was a complete mystery. He'd scanned the planet several times from orbit and detected nothing. Still, that was of no importance now. He had to stabilise the situation and prevent the Andalites from pushing them off the planet until the main invasion force arrived. Kraal's eyes narrowed again as he looked up at the sky and considered this point. The main force should have arrived by now. Presumably they'd run into some unexpected trouble as well. He switched his communicator on again.

"We've no choice now. Bring the new unit on-line! Let's see how the Andalites defeat a sonic tank!"

****

Lead Hydra unit

Morak wasn't in the best of moods either. He had lost 2 tanks in almost as many minutes. Still, he was now in a position to avenge that loss. His other two Hydras were diverting the Andalite Strikers' attention while his tank concealed itself in the trees nearby. He quickly targeted the lead Striker. Andalites always put their leaders up front and when they lost their head… 

Morak sneered in pleasure as he fired his plasma cannon.

****

Lead Striker unit

Ryan didn't like the way things were going. After their easy victory over the first 2 Hydras a second pair had exposed themselves quickly, almost as if they'd wanted to be seen. His suspicions were hardened when they started retreating almost immediately.

"This is too easy," he eventually said. "I don't like it."

I know what you mean, Edullon said. Then it struck him. The fifth Hydra! Where is…

His question was cut off by Morak's plasma shot that slammed into the front end of the Striker, killing the drivers instantly. With the helm and the front legs disabled it was impossible for the crippled Striker to remain upright and it crashed to the ground on its side.

****

Lead Hydra unit

"Got him! We killed the Andalite bastard!" Morak could barely conceal his glee.

"Squad Leader!" Morak's co-pilot sounded scared.

Morak turned and soon found out why. He was practically staring down the turrets of the other two Strikers! They were powering up to fire and there was no time to retreat. "Bail out!"

Morak just managed to jump from the Hydra before it was vaporised by dual shredder shots. His co-pilot wasn't so lucky and died with the tank. The Strikers quickly turned away to engage the remaining 2 Hydras, leaving Morak alone beside his blazing tank.

Morak picked himself up in a fit of rage, nursing the burns he'd sustained. For all intents and purposes, the Chelrak armoured wing of the advance force was out of action. He looked over at the wrecked Striker nearby and pulled out his disruptor pistol. He couldn't reverse the result of this fiasco but he could get a little revenge.

****

Lead Striker unit

Ryan's leg had been crushed by falling equipment when the Striker had tipped over and now he was trying to morph despite being in immense pain. Eventually he managed to morph into his Harrier form and then demorphed, erasing his shattered leg and freeing himself. He quickly got up and helped Edullon to his feet. Edullon had been cut in several places but he was not too badly hurt.

We had better leave now or we may get some unfriendly company.

"You already have."

They whirled round to see Morak training his disruptor pistol on them.

"So. A prince and a human morpher. I've done better than I expected!"

"You've already lost, scaly!" Ryan snapped. "The rest of us are hitting your troops as we speak."

"Perhaps. But you will not live to enjoy the victory!" Ryan braced himself as Morak raised his gun. "Farewell vermin!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, lizard!"

Morak turned to see another human holding a shredder rifle. It was the last thing he ever saw as Tyler fired into his head.

"Are you two ok?" he asked as Morak's body crashed to the ground.

"Uh, yeah," Ryan replied in surprise, looking at Tyler with suspicion. "How did you get out and why are you helping us?"

"The power on the cell went down when we tipped over," Tyler explained. "And why shouldn't I help? You Animorphs and Andalites were the good guys last time. It's safe to assume you would be now. I know you've no reason to trust me but not all of us want to carve you up."

Shall we discuss this elsewhere? Edullon suggested. I don't want to be here when more Chelraks arrive.

The three of them clawed their way out of the wrecked Striker to meet up with the others.

****

Outside the school

Jake and his team, still in morph, had just finished clearing out the school when Tobias reported in from overhead.

Guys! There's another tank coming down the street! This one looks different, it looks like it's got a satellite dish on its back!

Satellite dish? Alloran was puzzled for a moment. Then the realisation hit him. Prince Jake, fall back! All units fall back!

Fall back? What's he talking abou…

That was all Tom had time to say before they were hit by an intensely powerful and intensely painful ultrasound blast. Everyone seemed to scream at once as it hit them.

Fall back! Jake managed to scream out as his tiger form started to run.

Overhead Tobias could do nothing but stare in shock. Even he had felt some of the soundwave despite being up so high. All the Andalites, Hork-Bajir and his friends were reeling backward, covering their ears as they did so. Many were dying as they were picked off by the revitalised Chelrak infantry who seemed unaffected by the sonic blasts. Tobias winced in disgust as he noticed a group of humans dying as the sonic tank got closer to them. Blood was streaming out of their ears as they died screaming in agony.

Tobias! Tobias quickly snapped out of it as he heard Rachel's voice. We're pulling back to the valley. Get back here now!

I'm coming!

Rachel saw Tobias fly away toward the valley and resumed following the others. 

__

Man! I never thought I'd envy Marco! He's having an easy time while we're getting mauled!

****

Earth orbit

Rachel didn't know it but she couldn't have been more wrong. Marco and Ax were also fighting for their lives and the Earth.

"Ax, break left!" Marco screamed.

Ax hit his control pad and their fighter turned hard left as a disruptor beam missed them by mere inches. The Chelrak pilot hadn't expected to miss them and, still at maximum burn, flew right by and straight into Marco's sights.

"So long, reptile!" Marco fired his shredders and blew the Raptor fighter into a thousand pieces.

They had no time to celebrate as another Raptor swooped down on them. All around them was absolute pandemonium. War-Prince Breeyar had eventually decided that the Earth was worth saving. He had no sooner made that decision than Alloran's warning signal came from the Earth and they'd been forced to leave immediately. They'd come out of Zero-Space to meet 12 Chelrak destroyers who were just launching their fighter squadrons. They only had 10 Dome Ships, including the _Tailstrike_, but they'd had no choice but to engage. Now it was every man, or Andalite, for himself as Chelrak disruptors burned Andalite fighters and Andalite shredders burned Chelrak Raptors.

Marco wondered if his friends were doing ok without him as he turned back to his targeting screen.

****

The Ellimist's valley

For once the great valley was getting overcrowded as the Andalites had herded every survivor they could save there. Chapman, the other high school kids and nearly everyone else in town were staring in awe at Jake and the other Animorphs who had demorphed and were listening to Tobias's report.

It's some kind of sonar tank, Tobias was saying. None of the Chelraks are affected by it. They must be wearing soundproof battle gear. Even if we somehow plug our ears we're not going to get near it without trouble.

"Can't we use the Strikers?" Jake suggested.

I'm afraid not, Alloran said. We destroyed the Hydras but the Strikers aren't battle capable now. Two are in need of repairs and the third is in the fields burning.

"Then what do we do?" Tom asked in despair. "Even my Predator morph's no good against this thing!"

"I've got one morph that might do it!" Jake suddenly said. He grimaced as he started to morph. "This is one morph I never wanted to use again!"

As everyone watched in disgust, Jake's skin started to turn black and erupt in pustules and his hands started to grow claws. Lines of bright red were starting to grow out in his flesh too.

Cassie was the first to catch on. "Oh no, he's not thinking of…"

Rachel nodded and then grinned. "He is."

What in the bloody tails of Crangar is that? Alloran asked.

It's called a Howler, Tobias said. One of the most evil life-forms in existence.

It looks repulsive. How does it aid us? Alloran wondered.

Rachel smiled. "For one thing high sound doesn't hurt it…"

****

Near the mall

By now the Chelraks had got over halfway across the town, burning and killing everything before them. Despite their earlier losses their confidence was at an all-time high as the sonic tank continued to bombard the area with lethal ultrasound blasts. 

Jake, concealed in a nearby doorway, waited cautiously as the lead infantry passed by. As the sonic tank drew level with him he ran out and slammed the grenade he held under the sonic dish. A few seconds later it and the tank exploded into a thousand parts. The Chelraks whirled round as their ace-in-the-hole became a nothing-at-all, and gaped in shock at the hideous creature standing nearby. As they raised their weapons to fire, Jake fell back on instincts and did the worst thing he could: he howled.

All the Chelraks started screaming in agony as the howl hit them. Even their battle gear didn't protect them from the Howler's force. Blood oozed through their armour as they literally died on their feet. Jake managed to stop howling after about 60 seconds, although to him it seemed like 60 years. Cassie and the others ran over to him as he demorphed.

"Did I…actually do all this?!" he asked in shock and revulsion as he stared at all the bodies around him.

It would seem so, Alloran said in amazement. 

"Holy shit!" Justin couldn't find anything else to say as he surveyed the carnage around him. Nor could anyone else.

Single-handedly Jake had killed off about 100 Chelraks. They'd all clustered around the sonic tank for protection and had all been caught by the howl at point-blank range. Now they were all dead in pools of their own blood.

Jake staggered away slowly. He'd only gone five paces when he collapsed to his knees and threw up. Cassie helped him to his feet and put her arms around him.

"That is one morph I am NEVER going to use again!" he sobbed.

Looking around at the gory scene around them, everyone easily understood why.

****

Chelrak advance guard

Kraal didn't know exactly what had happened at the town but it didn't take much to work out that he had lost. The few horribly wounded survivors that were filtering back said it all. In desperation Kraal deactivated the damper field and sent out a distress call from his shuttle. Commander Izlyr appeared on his viewscreen a minute later. The sounds of a massive space battle could be heard in the background but Kraal did not care about that.

"Commander, I need reinforcements! You must send help!"

Izlyr's face twisted in contempt. "You'll find there's surprisingly little I must do, Kraal! I warned you about the price of failure, did I not? Well, you have failed us for the last time!"

"Please! Don't leave me down here! I'll do anything!" Kraal was getting hysterical.

"Don't bother begging, worthless filth! Only victors get what they want! I hope the Andalites show no mercy on your useless carcass. Enjoy the fruits of your failure!" With that, Izlyr cut the connection.

Kraal screamed in impotent rage. He was reaching for an object he had hoped he would never need when the doors of the shuttle exploded behind him. He looked round to see Alloran and the Animorphs standing there grimly. "So you've finally come," he said as calmly as he could.

"Let me have him!" Rachel snarled, preparing to morph again.

No! Alloran said. He'll be of more use to us alive. The information we'll get from his interrogation should help us avert any more invasions like this.

"That will never happen, Andalite," Kraal said defiantly.

"And what's going to stop it, lizard?" Tom sneered.

"Actually…now that you mention it…" Before anyone could stop him, Kraal pulled out a needle and jammed it into his neck. He convulsed in pain for a few seconds and then crashed to the floor unmoving.

Alloran cursed while the Animorphs looked at the body in shock. Alloran quickly ran outside to find the few other Chelrak prisoners dead also.

"Why the hell did they do that?" Justin asked in disgust.

They're just showing us how far they're willing to go, Alloran said as he started to walk back to the valley.

****

Izlyr's command ship

Izlyr was cursing too as he cut Kraal off. Things were not going as he'd planned. The advance force was destroyed and, at the moment, the space battle was a bloody stalemate. Each side had lost a capital ship apiece and a lot of fighters and he knew that it could still go either way. He shrugged his doubts aside. He would not fail as Kraal had failed. This invasion would succeed one way or another.

"Commander, there's an incoming transmission for you!"

"Not again! I'm in the middle of a battle! Who is it this time?"

Slaar's face appeared on the viewscreen. 

Izlyr paled. "Emperor! I'm sorry I…"

"Forget it, Commander. I have new orders for you. You are to withdraw at once."

Izlyr couldn't conceal his surprise. "What? Why? Emperor, we may have lost the advance force but their victory there can be reversed. We can still win!"

"I'm sure you can," Slaar said calmly. "But it is no longer necessary due to the information I have just received. We'll come back for this world another day. As of now, our priorities have changed. Now begin withdrawing!"

Izlyr sighed in defeat. "At once, Emperor."

****

The _Tailstrike_

Galuit couldn't believe what he was seeing as the Chelrak fleet disengaged and jumped to Zero-Space. Nor could Marco and Ax and everyone else.

Why are they running? Galuit said in confusion.

Should we pursue them? a bridge officer asked.

No. They still outnumber us by 2 ships. I wouldn't recommend it.

Sure enough, War-Prince Breeyar ordered the fleet to stand down. For the moment it was over.

****

The Ellimist's valley: several hours later 

Marco, Ax and Galuit came down to the valley soon after the Chelraks left. They weren't prepared for the scene that awaited them. Although victory was theirs the cost had been high. Half the area looked more like Sarajevo than a typical American town. Bodies of all the races littered the streets and many buildings were in ruins. Over half the Andalites and Hork-Bajir were dead and so were all the Chelraks as the few who had survived had all committed suicide.

"If this is a victory I'd hate to think what defeat would have meant," Jake said bitterly.

"It could have been worse, Jake," Tyler said, looking at the damage grimly. "If you hadn't come it would have been a lot worse!"

Jake nodded. "I know. It doesn't make it feel any better though."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what we did when we first met," Ryan said, looking apologetically at Tyler.

"Me too," Rachel broke in.

"Yeah. All of us," Tom said.

"Don't be. You had good reason to hate me," Tyler said. "That's why I came looking for you in the first place."

"What will you do now?" Justin asked worriedly.

"Good question. I don't have a clue," Tyler said truthfully. "The government's certainly going to want answers. I don't think I can innocently explain a devastated town. Still, there's one good thing about all of this. You'll be able to come out to the world as heroes at last! You've stopped 2 alien invasions. Even the government's going to find it hard to treat you as enemies now."

"Coming out? Who said we were staying here to come out?" Jake said.

"What do you…You can't be serious!" Tyler spluttered. "You're leaving the Earth and just walking away from this?!"

"No, we're not just 'walking away,'" Rachel replied indignantly. "You're making a big mistake. You think it's all over. It's not!"

The Chelraks were not defeated. They merely withdrew, Ax said. They could just as easily come back.

"Why are you doing this?" Tyler asked in amazement. "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes we do," Cassie said. "I wish we didn't have to, but we do because there's no one else who can."

"We can't stay here and have a normal life now anyway," Jake added angrily. "If we stay we'll be hunted by every mercenary and government control freak for the rest of our lives, and don't give us any bullshit that it won't happen. It will!"

Tyler sighed. Jake was right and he knew it. "Ok, it's your decision. I suppose the government doesn't deserve you after what it did. Give those lizards hell for me!"

"You've got a deal!" Ryan grinned. "But do us a favour too. Don't tell the government about this valley. Tell them everything else but leave that out."

"Deal," Tyler said solemnly.

With that, the Animorphs left for the shuttle back to the _Tailstrike_.

****

The _Tailstrike_: one hour later

"I never want to go through anything like that again!" Cassie sighed.

I wouldn't lay any bets on that, Tobias said bluntly.

"Do you think Tyler will keep his word?" Marco asked.

"I think he will," Ryan said. "He seemed a good guy in the end. Even if he doesn't, do you really think Mr non-interference will let the government find the valley?"

"Good point," Jake said. "It's going to be a day of big disappointment for the government."

Everyone chuckled at that. After the battle Erek and the Chee had relocated their base to the valley as their house had been ruined in the attack and, before they'd left, the Andalites had gone over the town and removed all the advanced weapons. What they couldn't take with them they had burned. The Andalites didn't intend to repeat Prince Seerow's mistake. If the humans were going to reach the stars, they would have to do it on their own.

"Are you ok, Jake?" Cassie asked in concern. She knew he still hadn't got over his Howler experience.

"I'll be ok. I can't back out now anyway, Cassie. There's too much at stake."

Everyone knew he was right. The Chelraks had become too great a menace to leave unchecked. The Keldorian victims and all the dead people from their hometown were proof enough of that. In the end Hannah had stayed on the ship. She had nothing left on Earth now. Her parents were dead: killed by Chelrak infantry in the attack. Now she wanted her little brother back more than ever even though there was no guarantee that the Andalites could undo his cyber-conversion. He probably wasn't the only one either. Many other people had ended up 'missing' from the town. The Animorphs had a bad idea that they'd be seeing them again as cyborgs.

"I don't care what it takes," Jake said with grim determination. "We'll make the Chelraks pay for what they've done!"

"I'm with you all the way on that, midget," Tom said.

"We all are!" Rachel said and the others all added their agreement. 

Whatever it took, they would win this war…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long but I've had a serious case of writer's block! (if anyone's got any ideas for the next part, let me know!) –Scorpion.


	9. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

9: Chelrak Retribution

****

Chelrak Command Ship 

As soon as Izlyr's task force had met up with the main Chelrak fleet he had requested a meeting with the Emperor. Izlyr couldn't understand why they had withdrawn from Earth when victory had still been possible. It was the first question he asked as he entered the bridge.

"A good question," Slaar said. "It deserves an answer. The simple truth is that it was no longer necessary."

"No longer necessary?" Izlyr said in confusion. 

"Yes. Intelligence has informed me that the Earth does not have any alliance with the Andalites as we first thought. Therefore we were engaged in a battle for a strategically unimportant system. I have no doubt you would have triumphed in that battle, but the losses would have been high. That is a price we can not afford yet."

Izlyr nodded in understanding but there was one thing that troubled him. "Then where did these human morphers come from?" 

"I thought you'd ask that." Slaar handed Izlyr a datapad. "We just received this from our agents on the Andalite homeworld. The entire planet just heard something of tremendous interest: Prince Elfangor's hirac delest."

"Elfangor? The prince killed in the Yeerk War? What does he have to do with this?"

"Quite a lot actually," Slaar said. "He was killed on the Earth system by Visser 3. But before he died he gave five human hatchlings morphing capability. Over the next two years these humans and one other Andalite, Elfangor's brother ironically, fought a guerrilla war against the Yeerks and ground their invasion to a halt until we ended it permanently for them."

"Unbelievable!" Izlyr said. "And the Yeerks never knew about this?"

"No!" Slaar sneered. "For all that time the Yeerks thought they were Andalites! Visser 3 may have had a lot of power but in the grand scheme he was nothing but an overrated fool. Elfangor beat him even from the grave. It's a pity he's dead."

"You feel pity for an Andalite, Emperor?" Izlyr couldn't believe it.

"Elfangor was different from most. He had more spine and resolve. He was one of the few to support our cause unlike their treacherous Council. Unfortunate that he didn't have the courage to help us as he did for the humans. It's even more unfortunate that we now have to deal with his prodigies." 

Izlyr nodded. "So what do we do now, Emperor? We're in the same situation the Yeerks were in."

"Not exactly, Izlyr. We have one advantage that the Yeerks never had: We know what we're fighting. Through a…personal connection, I also know their identities." He passed Izlyr another datapad. "Pass this information to all our ships and bases. Tell them not to be fooled by their ages. They are experienced warriors and extremely dangerous and they are to be treated as such."

"Understood." 

With that, Izlyr left to return to his ship. After he had gone, Slaar went back to his private quarters. Reaching into a concealed locker, he pulled out a black crystal and attached it to a small communicator.

IS IT DONE?

Slaar shuddered at the voice from the communicator. "Yes, it is done. Our entire fleet knows of them now."

DO NOT FAIL ME IN THIS MATTER, SLAAR. I WANT THEM ALL DEAD AND I WANT THEM TO SUFFER FIRST, ESPECIALLY 'PRINCE' JAKE! IF YOU CAN DO THIS, REVENGE WILL BE YOURS AND SO WILL THE GALAXY!

Slaar grinned evilly. "Consider it done!"

****

The _Tailstrike_

War-Prince Galuit, looking as grim as ever, walked into the Dome with an update for the Animorphs.

Prince Jake, I wish I could say I had good news. But it seems that not all of our battles fared as well as yours.

"What's happened now?" Jake asked in concern.

The Hork-Bajir homeworld is being threatened again and the Nahara world has fallen. We've also lost contact with our forces in the Arcturus sector, so we must assume that they have fallen as well.

"Oh man! Is anything ever going to go right?" Marco muttered.

This is the main problem, Ax broke in. We've been worn down by years of war with the Yeerks whilst the Chelraks are coming in fresh.

"We've got to start winning some soon," Ryan said. "Isn't there any way to hurt them right now?"

"I thought you'd ask that." Everyone turned to see Estro, the Yeerk-human nothlit and their newest intelligence agent. "There's one way of slowing them down but it'll be difficult." 

"What is it?" Rachel asked impatiently.

Estro activated a holo-map. "We've located the main supply base for the Chelrak main force here at Andromeda Prime. It's an undersea base so it's hard to detect or to hit from space. The only real option is a stealthy ground assault."

"Will this do much to hurt them?" Jake asked sceptically.

"Directly no. However it will force them to slow their offensives down which will give us time to regroup and hit back."

"Making them defend instead of us? I like it," Ryan grinned.

"It seems almost too easy," Rachel said. 

"In most circumstances it wouldn't be," Estro said. "The planet is almost entirely covered in water and the base is built on the sea floor. It can't be accessed or bombed easily. They'd have time to transmit a distress call if they detected a fleet in orbit. It's only vulnerable to a strike team that's aqua morph capable."

"Oh great!" Tom muttered. "Justin and I aren't capable of that type of morph!"

Tobias sighed. He hated water missions. I'll just have to make the best of it.

"Man! I hate being left out!" Justin grumbled.

"When do we go?" Jake asked. He still looked unconvinced, especially with some of his team out of the fight, but he didn't have a better idea to offer.

Whenever you're ready, Galuit said. Your shuttle will have a small fighter escort, since the target is behind enemy lines. That way, if you run into any trouble before you've landed at least you will have a chance. Prince Edullon will be leading them and you two will be in his wing. Galuit looked at Ax and Marco as he said this.

Jake nodded stiffly. "Fine."

"Are you ok, Jake?" Cassie asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Cassie, I'm just fine."

****

Andalite shuttle: 1 hour later

Cassie was worried about Jake. He hadn't been his usual self since they'd left Earth. She'd said as much to Rachel and Ryan before they'd boarded the shuttle.

"Maybe you're right, Cassie. That Howler thing did shake him up," Rachel had said. "But he still seems ok apart from that. I don't think he's going to crack up."

Cassie hadn't been so sure. "I don't know. It's not just that. I mean, he could be cracking up under the pressure. He had the whole weight of the world on his shoulders before and now he's got the weight of the galaxy!"

Ryan nodded. "We know what you mean but what can we do? We can't stop fighting now. All we can do is keep supporting him and hope he'll be ok."

Cassie had reluctantly agreed. The fact that there were only five of them on this mission didn't help. Ax and Marco were in their fighter flying escort. Tom and Justin had no aquatic morphs yet and couldn't participate. They'd not had the time to visit the Gardens back on Earth after their experience there.

"Tom and Justin weren't happy being left behind," she eventually said to Jake.

"I know," Jake said. "Truth is, Cassie, I'm glad they stayed behind."

What makes you say that? Tobias asked.

Jake frowned. "I…don't know for sure. I just have the feeling that something is off! Don't ask me why, but there's something about this that I just don't like."

"Let's hope you're wrong," Rachel said in concern.

The Andalite pilot then spoke up. Prince Jake, we're approaching Andromeda Prime!

****

Chelrak undersea base: Andromeda Prime

What the Animorphs didn't know was that they had already been detected. Several cloaked spy probes in orbit, purchased from the Predators, had given the Chelraks an added early warning system against any type of ship entering the system. After the Keldorian fiasco they'd learnt some hard lessons. Base Commander Zanal smiled coldly as he looked at the scanners that had detected the Animorphs' shuttle and five escort fighters.

"And I thought the Andalites were professionals. But you send out a little information about a fake supply base and they fall for it. Pathetic!" He turned to his number 2 man (or lizard!). "I want the shuttle taken intact. The fighters are all yours!"

Sub Commander Nevek nodded and activated his communicator. "All gun crews to stations!" He turned to Zanal again. "This'll be a good test for Saavek's latest toy. Let's hope it works!"

"For his sake it had better," Zanal said. "If it doesn't he'll answer to the Emperor. I don't think we'll get an opportunity like this again."

Nevek nodded and went over to the elevator that would take him to the firing station of the Chelraks' most powerful weapon yet: the Shockwave Pulsar. 

Below the Command Bridge several Chelraks were powering up several large neutronium reactors. Their report came in as Nevek reached the firing station. 

"Power systems at optimal levels. Reactors working at 2-speed."

"Targeting systems aligned."

The lieutenant at the firing station reported as Nevek entered. "Pulsar ready to fire, Sub-Commander. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"If Saavek's work is as good as it normally is then it should," Nevek said. "The Pulsar has more power than anything yet known. The fact that we're underwater should test it to the limit. If it works here it'll work anywhere. Open the firing port."

The lieutenant complied and a large aperture opened in the top of the sea base.

"Water pressure within tolerance levels. All stations ready! Locking on target!"

Nevek smiled. Time for the main event. "Fire when ready!"

****

In orbit of Andromeda Prime

Prince Edullon cursed as he checked his scanners again. For some reason they didn't seem to be getting much of a reading from the surface. Frustrated, he opened a channel to the rest of his squadron.

Escort lead to squadron…I'm having problems with my scanners. I can't seem to get much of a reading from the surface.

All of the other fighters, including Ax and Marco's reported similar problems. 

Edullon checked all his instruments again. All seemed to be functioning perfectly and there didn't seem to be any enemies around. There was something about this that he just didn't like but he had no good reason to back out now.

Alright. Escort 2 and 3: fly close escort with the transport down to the surface. Everyone else, with me.

"Good luck, Jake," Marco said over his channel.

"Thanks Marco, you too," Jake replied as the shuttle entered the atmosphere. 

As Marco turned back to his scanners he suddenly noticed an energy reading from the surface. "Ax, I'm getting something down there."

What is it?

"I'm not sure."

Just then the other escort fighter in orbit noticed it. My Prince, we have a high energy reading from the sur…

That was all he had time to say as a green beam, or rather a massive green pillar of light, came from the surface and disintegrated his fighter with a touch.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" Marco spluttered.

Some kind of energy beam, came Edullon's shocked reply.

I still can't get any good readings from the surface, Ax reported. Then his voice became even more alarmed. I've lost contact with the shuttle and the other fighters!

Edullon's suspicions were now a dead certainty. It's some kind of jamming. It's a trap!

****

Chelrak undersea base

"A perfect shot, Sub Commander! One fighter destroyed!"

Nevek marvelled at the Pulsar's range and power. They had just destroyed a ship in space from the sea floor.

"Excellent!"

"There's still 2 fighters in orbit and 2 others and the transport are in the atmosphere. Orders?"

Nevek considered. "Target the fighters with the transport but only fire if you have a clear shot. The transport is to be taken intact. Take no chances of hitting it." 

The lieutenant nodded. "Understood." He looked at his instruments to see that the power packs were charging again. "Almost ready to fire!"

Nevek reached for his communicator again. "Have the planetary Raptor squadron ready to launch. Force the enemy shuttle into the sea where our submarines will be waiting for them! Have Lieutenant Ralgha lead the recovery force. He'll be eager for revenge after Keldoria, I think."

****

In orbit

Edullon, Ax and Marco were looking helplessly on from orbit as another green beam was fired from the Pulsar. It was a perfect shot as it destroyed both of the other 2 escorts, who had turned toward the Pulsar to investigate it. The shuttle was now undefended and exposed.

"Ax, we have to go down and help them!" Marco said in panic.

His words were reinforced by a garbled distress call from Jake.  
"Ax…under attack…they're forcing us down!"

"Hang on, Jake. We're coming!" Marco said.

Ax started descending toward the planet. Almost immediately Edullon warned him off.

Warrior Aximili! We must withdraw at once!

Ax and Marco were aghast. But my Prince is down there… Ax started to say.

I am your Prince right now, Aximili! Edullon said. We must return and report! We do not stand a chance against this weapon and we will never find them in all this jamming! I am ordering you to retreat!

Ax cursed. Understood, my Prince. 

"Ax! We can't leave them behind!" Marco almost screamed.

Ax whipped his head round angrily. We will do them no good by dying, Warrior Marco!

Marco sighed in despair. He knew that Ax and Edullon were right. There was nothing they could do.

****

Chelrak undersea base

"Remaining fighters retreating, Base Commander."

"Let them go." Zanal had taken Nevek's place at the firing station as soon as the shuttle had been forced into the sea. He was now observing the recovery force in a submarine. Five minutes later he reported in.

"Nevek here. Recovery and capture successful."

"How many Andalites did you capture?"

"Actually none. There's only one Andalite here and he's dead. We have 4 human prisoners."

"Humans?" Zanal seemed confused for a moment. Then he realised. "Do they match any of the descriptions…"

"…That were sent to our base this morning?" Nevek finished. "Yes, they do. I think our future is looking rather promising, don't you?"

Zanal chuckled nastily. He could smell a big promotion coming his way.

****

The _Tailstrike_

Galuit, Alloran, Tom, Justin and all their parents were waiting when Ax and Marco docked. All looked downcast. Some of them were openly in tears. Marco had no idea what to say to any of them. He had just abandoned his friends on an enemy planet. He was angry, distressed and in state to offer a report. In the end Edullon did it for him.

Which cretin sent us into that trap!? I lost half the human morphers on the surface, along with 3 of my best fighters!

Marco noticed that Estro was nowhere to be seen. No doubt Galuit had hidden him somewhere for his own protection. _He'd better hope that I don't find him first!_ Marco thought darkly.

We have some good news and bad news, Galuit said. The good news is that most of them are still alive. The bad news is that they were captured. The Chelraks are openly celebrating it over their communicators.

With that, Galuit led them up to the bridge to consider their options.

"Send us back with a full squadron!" Marco said. "We've got to get them back somehow!"

Galuit was unimpressed. It would be suicide to send any more ships to that planet. You've seen what that weapon can do. We've just finished analysing the data you brought back. That weapon could destroy this ship with one shot! Until we know more for certain, nothing goes back!

A bridge officer spoke up. War-Prince, there's a long-range transmission coming in! 

Galuit was confused. Long-range? Where's it coming from?

The officer grimaced. Chelrak space.

Put it on.

Slaar's face filled the viewscreen. "Greetings Galuit. You seem to have misplaced some of your Earth allies! It was a bad error in judgement to involve them in this."

Galuit snarled. My judgement is sound, Slaar! And this war is far from over. You will live to regret this day!

"Really? Perhaps when you'll think differently when you see my latest spoils."

As they watched the picture changed to show Jake, Rachel, Cassie and Ryan all imprisoned inside a transparent bubble. It was similar to the Andalites' Dome but it was a lot smaller and was just big enough to hold all of them. Chelrak guards also surrounded it.

Slaar's picture came back. "I'm still trying to decide how I should dispose of them." His face spread into a cruel sneer. "Any suggestions?"

Tom couldn't hold himself in anymore. "If you hurt my brother I swear I'll…"

"You will what? Bore me to death?" Slaar spat in contempt. "Silence your whelp, Galuit. He does you no credit."

"Try me face to face and we'll see, reptile!" Tom spat.

"I think not," Slaar said calmly. "I will promise you this though. Once my interrogators have finished with them I will display their neatly severed heads from the walls of my palace on New Chelrak. It will serve as an inspiration to my warriors for years to come and as an example to all who would oppose us!"

Galuit quickly had two warriors remove Tom from the bridge as he howled obscenities at Slaar. You will regret this, Slaar! I can promise you that! With that, Galuit cut him off.

Marco was sobbing and holding his head in his hands. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have left them! I…"

It's not your fault! Alloran snapped. This trap fooled us all! No one is to blame but the Chelraks and that filth they call an Emperor! 

Galuit then had everyone but Alloran removed to the Dome to recover.

What do we do now?

I have no idea, Alloran snarled. I've never felt so useless! They're still being held on Andromeda Prime and we can't get to them while that new weapon is there!

Galuit nodded grimly. A stealthy approach was no option: this debacle was proof enough of that. The Chelraks had improved their early warning systems. A straight military attack was no option either: the sheer power of this weapon made that impossible too.

At the moment it seems we have no options. Until some become available we must reorganise our remaining forces. The humans, for example, will need a new Prince. 

Which of them did you have in mind? Aximili? Prince Jake's brother? Alloran asked.

No. Tom is only an Aristh and is not experienced enough despite his greater age. I don't think Aximili will feel comfortable commanding humans either.

Will you tell him or shall I? Alloran asked; now knowing who Galuit had in mind.

We'll both do it. I just hope we can rescue the others before this arrangement becomes permanent!

Alloran winced. That really showed how much confidence Galuit had in his new choice. Not that Alloran blamed him for it.

****

Chelrak undersea base

Rachel cursed loudly as the walls of the 'bubble' sent another electric jolt through her as she tried to break through. Even in bear morph the walls would not budge. Each time she tried the jolts increased in force. Eventually she demorphed and gave up.

"It looks like I was right about this," Jake muttered. "Too late to do much now though."

"We can't just give up!" Ryan snapped. "We'll find a way out somehow. We have to!"

"Where's Tobias?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Jake said. All of them had been knocked out in the crash. When they'd come to they were all in the bubble and surrounded by Chelraks. There was no sign of Tobias.

"Maybe they didn't get him. Maybe he'll find some way of getting us out," Cassie said hopefully.

"I hope so," Rachel said miserably. _If he doesn't, we're dead!_

****

The _Tailstrike_

Galuit soon summoned Tom, Justin and Ax back to the bridge.

"Where's Marco?" Justin asked.

In sick bay, Galuit revealed. He had a…bad reaction to my decision to make him your new Prince.

"What?! You're giving up on Jake and the others just like that!?" Tom snapped.

No, I am not! Galuit said angrily. I don't like this arrangement or situation any more than you do! But we have to plan for all eventualities. I don't know when we're going to get Prince Jake back, if indeed we're ever going to get him back. At the moment we have no answer to this problem. In the meantime your new leader will need as much support as possible. To say that he didn't take his promotion well would be an understatement. For the moment just follow him as you would follow Prince Jake.

They all nodded reluctantly.

War-Prince! Another ship is approaching! It's requesting communications!

What type of ship is it? Galuit asked, somewhat confused.

The blood seemed to drain from the bridge officer's face. It's a Predator Hunter-Killer!

Put it on quickly! Galuit ordered.

All of them recognised the Predator as soon as he appeared on the viewscreen.

Malarnex! What are you doing here? Ax asked in amazement.

Right now, I am requesting permission to board, Malarnex said. Actually I'm demanding it! There are urgent matters that we must discuss…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

10: Unexpected Allies

The _Tailstrike: _Sickbay

Marco was not having a very good day. He'd lost over half his friends down on an enemy world, Jake had been lost among them so Galuit had made _him_ Prince of all people and now Malarnex and his Predator friends had put in an appearance. He was still pondering all this when Tom, Justin, Ax and Malarnex entered.

Are you all right, Prince Marco? Ax asked.

"Ugh! No I'm not Ax! And don't call me Prince! Why did he have to do this to me? I never asked for it! I'm nothing like Jake!" The pain in Marco's head was suddenly getting worse.

"You don't have to be, Marco," Tom said. "We'll get Jake back soon. This is only temporary."

"How do you know that, Tom? We don't know how we're going to get Jake back. He's still on that planet behind that damn weapon!"

That's partly why I'm here, Malarnex broke in. I came because I needed your help, but it seems you need mine first. I can get you down to the surface of that planet!

Everyone whirled round to face him. "Why the hell didn't you say so?" Justin snapped. 

No one seemed to be listening to me, Malarnex sighed. The Chelraks detected you with some cloaked spy probes they had in orbit. They knew you were coming the minute you entered the system.

How do you know that? Ax asked suspiciously.

Because it's our technology and the Elders sold them the probes only recently.

"I thought you'd stopped your dealings with the Chelraks," Tom said accusingly.

So had I, Malarnex growled. It would appear I was wrong. We'll deal with that later. We must get the rest of your friends back first. My ship can get you down to Andromeda's surface so you can do this. 

"What's in it for you?" Justin asked, puzzled.

More than you know. I have a problem on my homeworld and I need you to help me resolve it. If you succeed in freeing the others I'll tell you more then. Meanwhile, do you want my help or not?

Marco jumped to his feet quickly. "We'll take it. We don't have any other option, right?" 

Everyone else nodded.

I'll wait for you aboard my ship. Contact me when you're ready to come aboard. Malarnex then left to return to his ship.

"Finally! I'll make those lizards feel some pain now!" Tom grinned. 

"I'd better talk to Galuit and tell him what we're doing before the four of us leave," Marco said.

"Five."

Everyone turned to see Hannah. She had a look of grim determination on her face. 

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, Hannah," Marco said. "You can't morph for one thing."

Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "So why don't we change that?"

Everyone's eyes went wide. "WHAT! You've got to be kidding!" Tom said.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Hannah retorted. "I hate the Chelraks just as much as you. No, make that more than you! They killed my parents, flattened my hometown and they've turned my own brother against me!"

Marco sighed. "I can understand that. But this isn't just about revenge. We have to get the others back. I can't be sure of doing that if you're out on a vendetta at the same time!"

"Do you want me to beg?" Hannah asked desperately. "Except for you guys, the Chelraks have taken everything from me. I don't want to lose you too! Besides, aren't you going to need all the help you can get?"

"She's got a point," Justin said.

Ax agreed. If she can keep control, she would make a useful ally.

Marco groaned. He was beginning to understand how Jake felt. "I'll go and talk to Galuit and see what he thinks. If he likes it, you're in. Ok?" 

Hannah nodded. This had gone better than she'd hoped.

****

Chelrak undersea base

Base Commander Zanal smiled as he cut the communication to his homeworld. The Emperor was very pleased. The Shockwave Pulsar test had been a success and they'd got 4 human morphers thrown in as an added bonus. If he'd read the Emperor's mood correctly, he and Nevek would be in for a promotion shortly.

"You're to be commended, Ralgha," Zanal smiled at Lieutenant Ralgha as he finished his report. "There'll be promotions for all of us over this!"

"Will the Emperor be visiting us soon then?" Ralgha asked curiously.

"He'll be here to collect the 'spoils' in fourteen hours," Zanal said. "We're to interrogate them before he comes."

"I'd like to take part in that too," Ralgha smiled. "I still owe those human filth for destroying the last base I was posted on!"

Zanal chuckled. "Granted. The Emperor didn't specify what condition he wanted them in! We'll probably start in ten hours or so. Go and rest until then. Dismissed!"

Ralgha then left the bridge and went to his private quarters. Once there, he quickly pulled out a small communicator and activated it.

"Things are going as we predicted."

"Good," the voice on the other end sounded relieved. "We have more time than we hoped for."

"What do you want me to do now?" Ralgha said, trying hard not to sound worried.

"You are to proceed with Plan Alpha."

Ralgha cursed. That was not what he had wanted to hear. "Are you certain that is the only option?"

"We are certain. There seems to be no prospect of anything else. Will you need any other assistance?"

"I think not. I should be able to succeed with careful planning. Just make sure you take care of things on the homeworld. I don't want any more problems than I already have."

"Don't worry. All arrangements have been made. You have my word."

Ralgha sighed in relief. "Then I'll make my move soon." With that he cut the connection, altered the frequency and then spoke again. "Halek? Come to my quarters. We have a lot to talk about…"

****

The _Tailstrike_

To his surprise, Marco didn't get much opposition from Galuit.

Despite my mistrust of Predators, Malarnex's plan has merit, Prince Marco. It seems to be the only good plan we have.

"Has he told you much about what he wants in return?" Marco asked suspiciously.

He has. I still think we should accept his offer. Once you succeed in freeing the others you will learn what he wants.

Marco didn't like the sound of that but he let it go. He had no choice. "What do you think I should do with Hannah?" 

It's certainly a risk involving her, Galuit acknowledged. However you know her better than I do. Do you think she is capable of holding her emotions in check?

"I wish I knew," Marco sighed.

If you want her to join you then I have no objections. I don't think this is a decision that I can help you with. Whatever you decide you will have to leave soon. Estro informs me that the Emperor intends to remove them from Andromeda Prime after they have been interrogated in fourteen hours. So you may have a few hours at best before they start.

Marco cursed. This was getting worse all the time. "We'll leave now then."

****

Malarnex's ship

"What's the plan then, Marco?" Tom asked as they boarded the Predator ship. 

"We're making a quick trip to Earth so you can get some more morphs," Marco said. "Then we go and hit that base."

"Do we have time for that?" Justin asked.

This ship is faster than most, Malarnex said. We should arrive at the base in good time. Meanwhile you should start thinking how to get into the base with your friend.

"Friend?" Marco seemed confused.

"He means me." Estro had walked into the bridge behind them. "I know I'm probably not your favourite person right now," he added, seeing the expression on Marco's face. "I can't apologise enough for sending you into that trap. Hopefully I can atone for it now."

How? Ax asked suspiciously.

In reply Estro pulled out a disk and loaded it into the computer nearby, bringing up a hologram of the Andromeda base. 

"Man, it's bigger than I thought!" Tom exclaimed.

"That's because it houses this," Estro brought up another hologram. This one displayed several large neutronium reactors and the weapon that they powered. "The weapon that's caused all the trouble: it's called the Shockwave Pulsar. It's a mammoth superlaser that's greater than anything previously known. Fortunately it needs a lot of power to operate so they haven't been able to take it into space yet." 

Why are you telling us this? I thought the main objective was to rescue Prince Jake and the others, Ax asked.

"It is, but Galuit and the Andalite High Command want you to destroy the Pulsar too. It's an offensive threat that they just can't live with. It's too big to fit on a ship yet but if they managed to get it down to a transportable size…" Estro let his words hang. It had the desirable effect. The thought of a weapon like that on a Chelrak ship was too grim to contemplate.

After a minute or so, Marco nodded. "We'll do what we can. But we go after Jake first!"

Estro nodded as he brought the map of the base up again. "Then let's plan your entrance. There seems to be two ways into this base. The first is through the submarine docking bay. You could use aquatic morphs and swim into it. I'd advise against that though. That area is monitored heavily as the subs come and go in case anything accidentally swims in. If they see any animals there…"

"So what's the other route?" Justin asked impatiently.

"An underwater monorail," Estro replied. "It goes to a small island on the surface where the planetary fighter garrison is based. Nothing can accidentally swim in here so it's not monitored so heavily."

Wouldn't they have Gleet bio-filters installed? Ax asked. I've heard they're putting them in on most of their bases.

"Yes, they are. But not on this one, they simply haven't the power to spare," Estro grinned. "The Pulsar requires a lot of power to operate and to constantly service it. Even with all those reactors they've barely enough power for other base functions. Besides, after our last encounter there, the Chelraks will probably be thinking they're untouchable so they won't need them."

"That makes sense, Ax," Marco said. "They won't be expecting us to attack after what's happened. We'll take them by surprise. Ok, we'll use fly morphs and go in that way."

Everyone seemed ok with that.

Malarnex then took Marco aside. I can get you to the surface but I can not participate in this battle myself.

Marco looked up in surprise. "Why not? I thought you guys loved to fight." 

We do, but for reasons of my own I can't risk attacking the Chelraks openly yet.

Marco sighed. They were on their own for this one.

****

Andromeda Prime: eight hours later

We're in the atmosphere, Marco. You should morph now, I'm opening the doors. Malarnex moved over to a control panel.

Marco nodded. Malarnex's claim that his ship was faster than most had been accurate, much to Ax's disgust. They'd reached Earth in 3 hours and had more than ample time to get down to the Gardens and acquire some more morphs. Tom and Justin could now morph dolphin and fly and Hannah had acquired an osprey and a leopard on top of that. Now they were as ready as they were ever likely to be. Now they'd returned to Andromeda Prime. All of them held their breath as they descended toward the planet; half expecting to be destroyed anytime by the Pulsar, but nothing ever came. They'd made it into the atmosphere undetected.

"Finally," Hannah said. "Time to kick some butt!"

"Great," Marco muttered. "With Xena away Gabrielle's dropped in for a visit!"

We should morph now, Prince Marco, Ax said as the cargo bay doors started to open.

"Ok, let's do it!" Marco ordered, trying to sound like Rachel. "Ax, don't call me Prince!"

Yes, Prince Marco.

Marco rolled his eyes and started to morph. _How can Jake live with this prince thing all the time!?_

A minute later, 2 red-tail hawks, 2 ospreys and a northern harrier seemingly dropped into the air out of nowhere. The Predator ship's cloaking device rendered it completely invisible to both sensors and the naked eye.

Wow! I should have done this sooner! Hannah, like everyone else before her, was loving her first flight. Like Marco, she had taken an osprey morph.

Keep control! Tom snapped. We're not here for fun!

Ok guys; let's get to the island! We've got to get in that base fast! Marco hoped he sounded braver than he felt.

It's just below us, Tom said. 

The island wasn't very big. The fighter base took up most of it with its launch and landing runways. The only other thing on it was a small wood at the base's edge.

Let's get down in the trees, Marco said. We'll sneak into the base from there.

They landed on the beach on the far side of the woods out of sight of the base and demorphed.

"Man, it's cold!" Justin complained as he started to shiver. Basic morphing gear didn't give much protection against a howling wind and torrential rain.

"Ok, let's morph again," Marco said. 

Guys? Is that you down there?

They all whirled round to see another red-tail flying down from the trees.   
"Tobias!" Everyone ran over to him as he landed.

"It's good to see you!" Tom said. "For awhile we thought you were dead!"

For awhile so did I, Tobias said miserably.

What happened to you? Ax asked gently. He was relieved to see his shorm still alive.

Tobias quickly filled them in. After the shuttle had been shot down by Raptors he had just managed to hide in the shadows before the Chelraks boarded from a submarine. After they left, he had morphed to dolphin and swam out. Eventually he'd reached this island with no idea of what to do next. He was stranded without help or much hope of rescue.

I'm sorry, Marco. There was nothing I could do to stop them taking Jake and the others.

"Don't be," Marco said. "You did the right thing by staying alive."

How did you get down here? Tobias asked.

"Our old friend Malarnex," Marco said. "Don't ask me why he's helping us though. I don't have a clue."

Marco quickly filled Tobias in on the rest. 

Prince Marco? Tobias chuckled. 

"If you want the job you can have it," Marco muttered.

You seem to be doing ok so far. Tobias said solemnly.

Marco shrugged. "Whatever. Have you looked around this airbase of theirs? We're looking for a monorail system. It goes down to the undersea base."

Morph and follow me.

****

Chelrak undersea base: interrogation room

Down in the undersea base the torture session had already started. Jake had been taken out of the cell and was now strapped into a Chelrak device known as a pain amplifier. The device was designed to send massive electro-shocks through every nerve in the victim's entire body, making it at least doubly painful as a normal electric shock. Jake had been forced to endure this for half an hour. His screams seemed to echo through the entire base. Despite this, the torturer was getting no results whatever, much to Zanal's disgust.

"This is supposed to be the most advanced interrogation machine we have! Why isn't it working?!"

The torturer winced in embarrassment. "It should be, Commander. He's endured more than I thought possible!"

Zanal snarled in impotent rage. "Then turn it up to maximum!"

"It already is!" the torturer replied weakly.

The two were still arguing when Ralgha walked in. Zanal noticed him first.

"Ah, Lieutenant. You're just in time! This human is proving more resilient than we thought. We're going to find out just how much he can take!"

Ralgha grinned. "Good. I'd hate to miss that." Zanal smiled in reply but his expression became one of horror when Ralgha pulled out a disruptor!

"What a pity you're both going to!"

With that Ralgha blasted the astounded Zanal in the chest. Before Zanal collapsed Ralgha turned and shot the torturer in the back. He crashed to the ground with a smoking hole in his back. Ralgha quickly ran over to Jake and released him from the pain amplifier. He had passed out cold, which didn't surprise Ralgha in the least. Ralgha pressed a button on his wrist terminal, slung Jake over his shoulder and ran from the room.

****

Undersea base prison

Back in the bubble cell, Ryan, Rachel and Cassie had been forced to listen to Jake's torture, as the Chelraks had been 'kind enough' to allow them to listen in. Cassie was sobbing as she heard Jake scream over and over. Ryan and Rachel were thinking the same thing. _If I ever get out of here I'll rip their throats out! _

When they heard Ralgha's disruptor shots they all feared the worst.

"You don't think that they…" Rachel was afraid to ask.

"I don't think so," Ryan was looking at the two guards outside the cell. 

They both had a confused expression on their faces.

Another Chelrak entered the room. As he entered he quickly looked at his wrist terminal and then headed toward the cell.

The guards noticed his approach. "Sergeant, we thought we heard gunfire from the interrogation room. Is anything wrong?"

The Sergeant shrugged. "Just the same thing that's wrong here!"

The Sergeant whipped out a disruptor rifle and blasted them both before they could react. He then ran over to the cell door and released the lock.

"Let's go! We don't have much time!"

Ryan and Cassie stared at him in disbelief. Rachel gave him a hard suspicious look. 

"I don't trust lizards!"

The Chelrak glared at her. "The name's Halek and you'd better use it! If you wish to live you must come with me now. We have about ten minutes, if we're lucky, before they discover what's happened!"

"What about Jake?" Cassie asked worriedly. 

"Those shots you heard? That was a friend of mine freeing him. We'll meet up with them at the monorail. Now come with me or die here. Choose!"

Ryan and Cassie both nodded at Rachel.

"We'll go," she eventually said.

****

Underwater monorail: same time

Getting onto the monorail had been easier than Marco had hoped. As Estro had said there was very little in the way of base security. The Chelraks had assumed nothing would get past their sensors and the Pulsar. It had been a simple matter to sneak aboard as flies. Once the monorail started moving they quickly demorphed, remorphed to their battle morphs and 'disabled' the Chelrak engineers who'd been traveling on the monorail at the time.

I hope everything's going to be as easy as that! Tom said as he punched out the last Chelrak with his massive Predator fists.

So do I, Marco said without a trace of humour.

They were just debating what they should do next when Tobias noticed green flashes ahead at the base entrance.

Looks like gunfire ahead!

Marco was stunned. They can't possibly know we're here!

I don't think it's us they're shooting at, Marco! Justin said.

None of them could believe the scene outside. A platoon of ten Chelrak troopers was firing on their friends who had taken cover at the end of the corridor. What was amazing was that there were two other Chelraks with them and they were firing on their own men! 

What the hell is going on? Tobias couldn't believe what he was seeing.

I don't know but I think it's time to jump in! Marco said fiercely.

All right! Hannah quickly bared her leopard fangs, jumped out of the monorail onto the nearest trooper and tore out his throat.

Tom then grabbed two other troopers and smashed their heads together whilst Tobias flew straight at the leader and raked at his eyes. Justin, Ax and Marco wasted no time as they flung themselves into the fight too.

At the end of the corridor, Ralgha and Halek took advantage of the distraction and shot the remaining troopers as they turned to deal with the new threat. A minute later it was all over.

"Marco, Ax!" Ryan, Rachel and Cassie had never been more pleased to see them in their lives.

Marco demorphed. "That's the first time you've been happy to see me, Xena!"

"Don't worry. It won't happen too often," Rachel smiled.

"Jake!" Tom had demorphed and run over to Jake who was still out cold.

"He will recover," Ralgha said, emerging from the shadows with Halek.

Who are these? Ax asked suspiciously, raising his tail blade.

"It's ok, Ax. They're with us…I think," Cassie looked at them warily.

"We should leave now," Halek said. "The whole base will be on alert soon."  
"We can't leave yet," Marco broke in. He quickly filled them in about the Pulsar.

"I'm in for that!" Rachel said.

"Make that two!" Ryan added.

"No change there then!" Marco rolled his eyes.

How about three?

"Hannah?" Rachel, Ryan and Cassie exclaimed at once.

She demorphed from her leopard form. "Yeah, it's me."  
They all looked at Marco. "Hey we needed help, right? I didn't ask to be 'Prince Marco'!"

"You guys go," Tom put in. "I'm staying with my brother."  
"So am I," Cassie said looking over at Jake.

Marco sighed. He hated being the leader that was for sure. "Ok. The 4 of us will go wipe out that Pulsar. The rest get back on the monorail and wait for us."

"Five," Ralgha said calmly. "You'll need me to guide you there. Halek! Stay here and wait for us as long as possible."  
"As you wish," Halek followed the others back into the monorail.

****

Undersea base: reactor room

"What are we supposed to hit?" Rachel asked impatiently as she and the others hid in the shadows. After being caged she was more eager for battle than ever.

"The controls for the cooling systems," Marco and Ralgha said almost in unison before looking at each other.

Marco shrugged. "Go ahead."  
"If we blow the cooling system then the Pulsar will overheat and blow up on its own," Ralgha explained. "But we must act fast. The resulting explosion will destroy everything within a 50 mile radius!"

"If we do knock out the coolers how long will it take before the Pulsar blows?" Ryan asked.

"About 20 minutes. Certainly no more," Ralgha replied grimly.

Marco nodded. "Ok, let's morph and do this fast."

****

Undersea base: command bridge

Sub Commander Nevek could not fathom what was going on. There had been reports of disruptor fire inside the base, Zanal was missing and, to the best of his knowledge, nothing had been detected on the sensors. He hadn't a clue where the enemy was supposed to have come from. As a precaution he'd despatched guards to the submarine pens and the monorail. Whoever had caused this wouldn't get out without a fight.

"Commander!" 

Nevek turned to the two guards who had quickly entered. "What is it?"

"The Base Commander is dead! He was shot in the interrogation room!"  
Nevek couldn't believe it. He just stood there frozen in shock.

"That's not all. The human prisoners are missing! The guards on their cell are dead as well!"

Nevek was struggling to take this all in. "Alright. Get more troops down to the submarine pens and monorail. Make certain the humans can't escape either way." As the guards left he turned to another officer. "Contact the troops already there and tell them to be on full alert!"

A moment later the officer reported back in alarm. "Commander, the guards at the monorail are not responding!"

"What? Show me the monorail on the cameras!"

The display on the screen changed to show Halek firing at several Chelrak troops.

"One of our own people? I can't believe it!"

Suddenly a massive explosion rocked the bridge.

"What was that?!" Nevek asked in shock.

The officer's mouth was hanging open in shock. "The cooling system is…down!"

"WHAT!" Nevek hurried over to the controls to see that it was true. The heat in the neutronium reactors was starting to increase toward dangerous levels. Nevek quickly brought up the camera display of the reactors. It showed Ralgha blasting the controls with his disruptor whilst several animals attacked everyone else around them.

Nevek's face contorted with rage at Ralgha and Halek's betrayal. Thanks to them, a great victory had been turned into a massive defeat. There was no hope of salvaging the situation now and Nevek knew it. 

"All hands, abandon the base!"

****

The monorail

After smashing the cooling system, Marco and his group were running back toward the monorail with a team of troopers on their tail. 

I don't know how much more I can run! Hannah gasped.

Keep going, We're almost there! Marco flinched as a disruptor bolt flew past his head.

Ryan and Rachel were the first to board the monorail with Marco coming in close behind. Ralgha quickly ran to the controls of the monorail and began the start-up procedure. It was Hannah that was in the most trouble. She was still not used to the physical stress of battle and had fallen behind slightly. She had almost reached the monorail when she caught a green bolt on her back legs and went down hard. Halek, seeing this, turned his rifle up to full and fired a heavy stream of fire down the corridor. Tom and Cassie ran out and started to pull Hannah into the monorail. As soon as they were all aboard, Halek turned to join them. Unfortunately he never saw the small egg-shaped object that a trooper had tossed down the corridor. He caught the full force of the grenade's explosion and landed in the monorail in a bloody heap. By the time the monorail pulled out of the base and the others reached him, he was already dead.

****

The _Tailstrike_

There was a tearful reunion in the docking bay once the Animorphs returned. Rachel, Cassie, Ryan and Jake (who'd mostly recovered) couldn't stop their parents from pulling them into a hug in front of everyone in the docking bay. Marco and the others just looked on in amusement as they reported to Galuit and Alloran. 

My compliments, Prince Marco! You performed admirably.

"Please, no more Prince Marco!" Marco sighed. "Jake's back and I'm retired! We were lucky, that's all."

Marco didn't know how right he was. The commander of the fighter base, once he'd heard that the sea base was going to blow, had ordered an immediate evacuation on the spot. By the time the Animorphs reached the surface most of the Chelraks had gone and they were able to reach Malarnex's ship with 2 minutes to spare. If any Chelrak troops had stayed around to fight they might never have made it off the surface. 

"Marco's right. We were lucky," Justin added. "And we had a little help."

Help? What kind of… Alloran stopped talking in shock as he saw Ralgha emerge from the shuttle alongside Malarnex. 

"If it weren't for him and his friend, it might easily have gone the other way," Tom said seriously.

Galuit, for once, was lost for words. 

****

Chelrak Command Ship

Ironically, Galuit wasn't the only one who was lost for words at that point in time. Slaar and Izlyr couldn't believe what they were hearing from Commander Tyranous either.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news from Andromeda," he began.

Slaar was aghast. "WHAT! IT CAN'T BE!" he roared.

"I'm afraid it can," Tyranous said. "The human morphers escaped with the aid of two of our own people and destroyed the Shockwave Pulsar prototype on the way out."

"Two of our own people? Are you certain of that?" Izlyr asked.

"The base's Sub Commander was among the survivors. He said he saw it himself."

"Bring him here," Slaar ordered in a low, dangerous voice.

A few minutes later Nevek was brought in.   
"You say that two traitors were responsible for freeing the humans?" Slaar asked.

"Yes Emperor. Lieutenant Ralgha and Sergeant Halek," Nevek replied nervously.

"For all this time you had them in your base…AND YOU NEVER SUSPECTED THEM!" Slaar looked like he might literally explode with anger as he walked toward Nevek.

"I'm afraid not, Emperor. We never thought that there were traitors among us. But I'm sure this won't happen again."

The Emperor smiled unpleasantly. "You're right."

Acting swiftly, Slaar drew a knife and slashed Nevek across the throat. As he died in a pool of blood the Emperor walked back to his throne.

"My own people aiding the enemy! Allowing the human filth to walk into my bases and destroy our weapons! And you do nothing!" 

Tyranous and Izlyr looked down at the floor. 

"Get out! GET OUT!" 

Everyone fled the room before the Emperor ordered them all executed.

"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, humans!" Slaar muttered. "One way or another you will pay for this!"

****

The _Tailstrike_

After the initial reunion everyone moved to the Dome to recover. Jake finally managed to ask Ralgha the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us but why did you do it?"

"Not all of us share the Emperor's vision any longer," Ralgha said. 

What do you mean precisely? Ax asked. Not all of you hate Andalites? 

"I wouldn't go that far," Ralgha said bitterly. "Your betrayal of our race and the suffering it caused can't be dismissed that lightly!" Ax, Alloran and Galuit looked down in shame as he said this. "But that does not justify what the Emperor is doing now. Some of my people have formed a resistance to his leadership."

"How did someone like Slaar ever get to be your Emperor anyway?" Tom broke in.

"Without him, it's fair to say we would not have survived. He managed to obtain the technology to lead us off our doomed homeworld. He reorganised our race and saved it from extinction. None of us saw fit to question him. By the time we did it was too late. He was firmly entrenched in power. It's happened on your world, hasn't it?" 

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I guess it has. How big is this movement of yours? Are there a lot like you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I was only made aware of the movement a few days ago. Halek was the one who recruited me," he added sadly. "I don't think it's very big though. Certainly not enough to overthrow the Emperor and his inner circle."

"If you admire the Emperor's achievements so much, why did you join this movement then?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

Ralgha gave her an angry look. "Because since then the Emperor has changed. He's become obsessed with destroying the Andalites and he doesn't care who dies or how many. He's hurt innocent races and turned many of them into cybernetic killing machines. I only hope freeing you was worth something! Because of it the Emperor now knows of my betrayal and the movement's existence!"

"What will you do now?" Cassie asked gently.

"I don't know. I'm a traitor with nowhere to go. I can only hope the movement got my family off the homeworld in time. If not they'll be fed into a furnace alive, at least that's what I've heard they do to traitors."

"Oh my God!" Cassie couldn't believe it. "They'd do that?"

"I hope I don't have to find out," Ralgha said bitterly.

Galuit came forward slowly. I can't undo what's been done. I can only say how sorry we are. If we win this war I promise you that our Council will be made to answer for what it has done. But we must stop your Emperor before he burns the whole galaxy trying to destroy us.

Ralgha nodded slowly. "I'll do what I can."

Malarnex then spoke up. I hate to break into this but I do have urgent business here.

"Oh. You want your payment," Marco said.

Not so much a payment. I wish to retain your services. You must come back with me to my homeworld. We have a grave problem there.

"What is it and why do you need us?" Jake asked. 

If nothing is done my people may be entering the war soon, Malarnex said.

"What's so bad about that? That's great news!" Marco said.

Not for you. I believe the Elders intend to enter the war on the side of the Chelraks!

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Sorry I've kept everyone in suspense for so long! A lot of work and a 2-week vacation in Florida delayed me a little. Sorry about that - Scorpion.


	11. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

11: Hunter's Gambit

**__**

The Tailstrike

Everyone was looking at Malarnex with a look of shock and horror.

"Please tell me he didn't just say what I thought he said!" Marco finally said.

Then I'll say it again, Malarnex sighed. The Chelraks want us to intervene against you. They've sent a delegation to meet with the Elders to try and persuade them into the war.

Jake then asked the 64 million-dollar question. "Have the Elders agreed to this yet?"

No. They want more than the Chelraks are offering to pay, Malarnex snorted in contempt at the Elders' mercenary thinking.

"What are they offering?" Tom asked.

Dominion over a quarter of the galaxy once they've conquered it.

But that's not enough? Ax asked in amazement.

They're simply playing for time, Malarnex explained. The Elders know that the longer they wait, the more valuable their aid becomes. Now that you've destroyed the Pulsar the Chelraks will be even more desperate to bring us in.

Rachel looked over at Ralgha. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" 

"Probably because I didn't know," he snapped. "It's the first I've heard of it."

I think that this has been kept a secret from most regular Chelrak forces, Malarnex said. All the Chelraks I've seen are high-ranking officers and Special Forces. The leader of the troopers is called Durok. 

"Durok!" Ralgha spat in disgust. "He's leader of the Emperor's Elite Guard. All of them are utter fanatics."

No potential traitors then, Galuit deduced. Slaar must be paranoid since he was betrayed on Andromeda. He must be trying to keep it as much of a secret as possible so we didn't get to get to hear of it from Ralgha's movement.

Pity the fool didn't know that we have contacts with the Predators now! Alloran laughed. Do we have any allies amongst you?

More than you'd think, Malarnex went on. Most of my fellow Tribe leaders are against this. We are hunters after all, not mercenary slime! If we fight a war we should do it for our own reasons and for ourselves!

"It's great saying that," Hannah broke in. "But will they stop the Elders doing this?"

Malarnex snorted. On their own, no. This is the first time the Elders have been so much at odds with the tribal leaders. We've never opposed them at all in the past. Such an idea is considered unthinkable.

"So if the Elders go ahead with their alliance then your people will still go with it?" Jake asked.

I'm afraid so. Once the Elders give the order there will be no stopping it.

"So what do you want us to…" Justin started to ask when the realisation hit him. "You can't mean…"

I do. There is only one option left: assassinate the Elders!

****

Chelrak Command Ship

"Good news, Emperor," Izlyr reported. "Our negotiating team reports that the Predator Elders are reacting favourably to our new proposals. We've had to offer them half the galaxy now, but chances are they'll join us."  
"Excellent!" Slaar was most pleased. At the moment, the war with the Andalites was a messy stalemate. With the Predators on their side nothing would be beyond their reach. He'd had to make a lot of concessions to get them on his side but the end result, the extinction of the Andalites and the humans, would be worth it. An unpleasant smile spread across his face. He couldn't wait to see the faces of those human morphers when they discovered his new allies!

****

The _Tailstrike_

"You can't be serious!" Cassie exclaimed. 

Malarnex rolled his eyes. Would I be standing here if I weren't?

Cassie couldn't believe it. "We're fighters, not terrorists! We can't do this!" 

Oh? Then you have a problem. Malarnex snorted. When my people enter the war and start hunting you, what will you do then? Talk to them calmly and rationally?! You have a simple choice. You can either help me and stop this alliance or hold back and die along with your respective races.

"Are you certain there's no other way?" Jake asked.

There isn't, Jake. Most of my people will not oppose the Elders. We are the only ones that will. Once they give the orders all will be lost, so we must ensure that they never give those orders, ever. Besides, I'd hate to be forced to hunt seven of the best warriors my Tribe has!

Malarnex then withdrew to his ship.

"What did he mean by that?" Hannah asked.

Jake pulled off his T-shirt to show the tribal mark burned into his right arm. "He gave us these when we met before on Earth."

"You mean he forced them on us!" Rachel corrected. She looked at Tom, Justin and Hannah. "You'd best be careful on this one. He might try and do the same to you once we're done!"

"We're not thinking of doing this, are we?" Cassie asked in horror.

"Have you got a better idea?" Ryan's tone indicated impatience, which wasn't unusual for him.

Do you think we should do this, War-Prince? Ax looked over at Galuit.

Galuit looked uncomfortable. It is your choice whether you pursue this or not. But I will tell you this. The High Command has issued termination warrants for the Elders and ordered me to send another team in your place if you refuse. We simply can not afford to have the Predators join our enemies. We're barely holding our own as it is.

Jake nodded. He'd expected no less. "Alright. Let's vote."

"I can't believe you're considering this!" Cassie exclaimed. 

"I don't like it any more than you do, Cassie," Jake said. "But this is war! Right now we don't have anything better and I'd rather see those Elders dead than millions of others who'll die if they join the war against us!"

"Jake's right, Cassie," Rachel added. "They haven't just sold their own race out but they've sold us and the galaxy out as well! That can't go unanswered."

"And no one knows the Predators and their world better than we do," Marco said. "So we've got the best chance of pulling it off than any other team. I hate to say this but I say we do it too."

So do I, Tobias broke in. We kill the Elders and we save millions, if not billions, of innocent lives. I don't know about you but I'd call that a real deal.

In the end, Cassie was the only one who voted against. "I'm sorry, Jake. But I don't think I can do this!"

"That's ok, Cassie," Jake said. "You can stay here. If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to do this either. But you know we've no choice."  
Cassie nodded sadly.

****

Malarnex's ship

We'll be at my homeworld in a few hours, Malarnex explained. "We'll be meeting another group of my people there and co-ordinate our plan with them.

"What's the plan? I take it we have one?" Rachel asked.

We do, but we'll work out the details once we get there. Your new friend has volunteered to assist us, Malarnex pointed at Ralgha who stood in a corner checking his disruptor. We must try and make this as covert as possible but at the end of the day the Elders must die regardless of cost. Failure is not an option, because we all know what that would mean.

Do you really think we can pull this off, Jake? Tobias asked as Malarnex left for the bridge.

"I hope so, Tobias," Jake said. "I don't even want to think about what might happen if we don't!"

"I know how Cassie feels though," Tom said seriously. "Why is it that I feel like a bad guy this time?" 

Jake knew what Tom meant. Fighting a war was one thing, but becoming an assassin and having to kill someone in cold blood? That was something else again, even if that someone was an enemy. Jake wondered if Grandpa G had to do anything like this when he'd fought the Nazis.

"I don't want to have to do this," Jake eventually said. "But the truth is that we do. Let's just try and think how we're going to do it and not worry too much about anything else, ok?" 

Everyone nodded as Ralgha broke in. "That worked for me. Just do it and worry about the rest later. It was the only way I managed to turn traitor for you."

With that, they all settled down to wait.

****

Predator homeworld: 3 hours later

As soon as they'd landed the Animorphs had morphed to flies and allowed Malarnex and five other Predators to 'carry' them in undetected. Ralgha was able to calmly walk in as, to a Predator; he looked like any other Chelrak. Now they were hidden in a small building inside the Predators' main underground city.

Malarnex was pacing up and down as they demorphed.

They should have been here by now.

"Who's they?" Justin asked in concern.

He means us!

Everyone whirled round to see five more Predators decloaking behind them. They looked identical to Malarnex's group except they had a large 'X' shape on their masks instead of a thunderbolt. Their leader, wearing a gold mask, stepped forward.

Darnexvar, Malarnex muttered. So you were serious after all.

So, Malarnex, have you reached your decision on my offer?

Yes, Malarnex growled. 

"Call me paranoid," Rachel whispered to Tom and Jake. "But I don't think they like each other!"

You'd be right, Malarnex said. On any other day we'd be glad to see each other dead!

Rachel winced. She'd forgotten how good Predator hearing was.

I'll happily kill you another day, Malarnex, Darnexvar sneered. But today we work together to kill the Elders, agreed?

Fine, Malarnex said. 

Good. Then everything is in place. We'll meet you and your human friends at the ambush point.

Darnexvar and his group cloaked themselves and went out the back way.

Having to trust him… Malarnex muttered. When did we ever get so desperate?

Justin had a very bad feeling about this. "Who were those?" 

That was Darnexvar. He's the leader of the Valron Tribe and unfortunately the only one who would join us in our plan.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Great, a rival tribe. I take it Darnexvar hates us too!"

My Fenris Tribe and his Valron Tribe have been rivals for centuries. I don't think Darnexvar hates you, though. He was most impressed with your fight in the training zone when you were last here. If anything he hates me even more for recruiting you into my tribe first!

"So what do we have to do? What's the plan?" Rachel asked impatiently.

According to my agents, the Elders have almost reached a final agreement with the Chelraks. They'll announce the declaration of war to the rest of my people tonight.

"Most of your people don't know about this either?" Ryan couldn't believe it.

Not yet. The negotiations are being conducted at a small base on the surface so as not to draw attention. The Elders won't reveal their plans until they're certain of a deal. That will be their undoing!

Malarnex pulled out a map and laid it on a nearby table.

According to the information we have, the Elders will be travelling back to the capital soon to announce their deal. We will ensure that they never do. This is their route back…

"That gorge…" Ryan saw it at once. The road back passed through a narrow gorge. It was practically a bottleneck.

Yes. That is where we will hit them. They'll only have a small guard force with them and hopefully it will not be too difficult. The Chelraks may prove more of a problem however.

What do you mean? Ax asked.

They are well aware that the Elders are the only ones in favour of this alliance. They don't know of our plan but they are suspicious.

"You think they might try and protect the Elders?" Marco asked.

Not immediately. The Chelraks have been ordered to escort their own negotiating team to their ships first as one of the Emperor's inner circle is among them. However, we suspect they will try and provide additional security for the Elders once that's done. This must be prevented.

That's our job? Tobias broke in.

Yes. You will not have to take part in the assassination yourselves if it makes you feel any better. That will be my job. You, your force and Darnexva's warriors must slow down Durok's forces in any way you can. Try and make it look as if the Chelrak officials are the real targets. It doesn't matter how you do it but they must not reach the gorge before our work is complete.

"I'll go with you," Ralgha volunteered. "I wouldn't mind seeing Durok take a fall!" 

"Alright," Jake said. 

"Let's do it!" Rachel grinned.

****

Predator/Chelrak negotiating base

Commander Durok had never been so bored in his life. He had been forced to stay on one of the most miserable planets in the galaxy watching the same pathetic things being discussed over and over. He understood the importance of this plan but that didn't justify assigning him and his Elite Guard to this trivial assignment. Durok couldn't understand why the Emperor had done that. Still, it wouldn't be long before this was all over.

One of his troopers came over to him. "Commander Izlyr is on the long range communicator."

"I'm coming." Durok was happy for the distraction. He wasn't so happy when Izlyr spoke to him over the communicator.

"Durok, we may have a problem. The Emperor seems to think that the Andalites have learned of our plan. Put your forces on full alert!"

"I doubt they could do anything now, Commander," Durok replied. "But even if they do, you needn't worry. Our negotiators will make it home safely. I will see to that, even if it kills me!"

"See that they do. We've taken enough losses of late. I'll see you on the Command Ship soon."  
Durok started to walk back to the negotiating room. He had some preparations to make before their return trip.

****

Forest road: 2 hours later

The Animorphs and the Valron Predators were waiting impatiently for the Chelraks to pass through one of the few forests the surface of the planet had. Tobias was flying over the trees watching out for them. The others were concealed amongst the trees and the freezing fog that always hung on the planet's surface. 

"Are you sure the Chelraks will come down this way?" Marco asked for about the fifth time.

We're positive! Darnexva snapped. Are you certain you're capable of doing this? You don't seem to be fully prepared.

"It's just the waiting," Jake said.

"And the cold!" Hannah and Justin said together as they shivered.

If it's any consolation we don't like the cold either, Darnexva said. It's why we now live below the surface.

They're coming! Tobias broke in as he flew down to them. Bad news. They've got more ordnance than we thought!

"What have they got?" Tom asked.

3 of those Hydra tanks, an APC and some buggies.

"Buggies?" Rachel seemed confused. "What are those for?"  
"A fast escort force," Ralgha explained. "My guess is that the negotiators are in the APC. If they encounter any trouble the tanks will turn to deal with it whilst the APC speeds away with the buggies escorting it."

"Damn it!" Jake said. "I don't think we can take on those without some help."

We'll handle them then, Darnexva said eagerly. You move your team further down. We'll attack the tanks and force the buggies and car down to you, then you attack.

"How will we know when to attack if we're so far down?" Marco asked.

Trust me, Darnexva chuckled. You'll know. Remember, Jake, our goal is just to confuse and delay them until Malarnex can do his work. I have only 5 men. If they find out just how small we actually are, they will annihilate us. Do not let that happen. I don't want to lose you, even if you are an enemy of my tribe!

Jake nodded and they all morphed to birds and flew away from the approaching convoy. Darnexva then signalled to one of his men, who raised a large missile weapon and aimed it at the front of the convoy…

****

Chelrak convoy

Durok stared in shock as the Hydra tank at the front of the convoy became a huge fireball. His shock didn't last long however as he lurched for the communicator of the buggy he was riding in.

"Durok to all vehicles. Protect the team at all costs and get to the evac point anyway you can!"

With that, the negotiating team's APC accelerated away at full power. The buggies accelerated along with it and kept pace. The Hydras stayed and covered their flank; firing plasma bursts into the trees. Darnexva and his team, however, were already long gone. Their first job was complete as the convoy had left its armoured support behind. The next part was up to Jake and the Animorphs…

Further down the road, they heard the explosion.

I'm guessing that was the signal, Marco muttered as he started to demorph. 

Tobias flew back to check. Seconds later he reported in. They're coming. They've left the tanks behind but the buggies could still be a problem.

"Maybe not," Everyone turned to see Ralgha emerging from the trees. "Darnexva told me you'd be coming this way. Fortunately the Predators seem to have a lot of these."

He pulled off a backpack that he had been carrying, attached it to a large tree and quickly got back into cover. 

"Here's the next plan…"

****

Chelrak convoy

Durok seethed with anger as he rode in his buggy. Izlyr's suspicions had been correct: somehow the Andalites had heard of the alliance plan and were trying to terminate it. How they'd got onto the surface of the planet without being detected and destroyed was a mystery. His eyes narrowed as he considered this point. Maybe the Predators weren't such reliable allies as he'd been led to believe. He was suddenly jerked back to the present by the sound of a large explosion from up ahead. A large tree had fallen across the road and the 2 lead buggies had to swerve off the road to avoid slamming into it. As soon as the convoy stopped several birds of prey swooped down on the Chelrak drivers, raking them with their talons. "Morphers! Open fire!" 

All the Chelrak troopers fired disruptor bolts from the buggies and their rifles.

Rachel, Tom! NOW! Jake ordered as he flew back into the trees ahead of a rain of green fire. 

As soon as Jake and the others were clear, Rachel and Tom ran up behind the last buggy in their strongest morphs. The Chelrak drivers barely had time to scream as their buggy was flipped end over end by a Predator and a bear and ended upside down on the road. By the time Durok and the others turned around they were running back into the trees and out of range.

Hah hah! I love doing that! Rachel high-fived Tom as they finished demorphing.

"Let's get back to Jake and the others," Tom said.

They quickly morphed to birds again and flew to their meeting point.

Back at the convoy, an enraged Durok was berating his men. 

"You cross-eyed morons! All that firepower and you can't even hit one target!"

Durok quickly had the Chelraks put the buggy back on its right side again and then weighed his options.

"We can't blast through that tree?" he asked hopefully.

"We could but then we couldn't blast anything else," a trooper said apologetically. "We'd drain our power packs dry."

Durok cursed. They couldn't turn around as this was the only route available. "We'll just have to wait for the Hydras to catch up and have them clear the way! While we wait surround the APC and protect it with your lives or I'll kill you myself!"

"Shouldn't we go in there after them?" another trooper suggested.

"No, that's what they want, you idiot! If you go after them who'll protect our team?" Durok snarled. As much as he wanted to hunt down his attackers, Durok knew that it would not be wise. 

The Chelraks' 'lightning fast' retreat had been slowed to a slogging crawl.

****

In the forest

The Animorphs and Predators met up in the trees five minutes later.

How did you fare? Darnexva asked.

"Couldn't be better!" Ryan grinned. "The road's blocked and I don't think they've any explosives. They'll have to wait for the tanks to catch up, assuming you left any!"

We did, Darnexva said grudgingly. We had to withdraw after they started firing plasma shots into the trees. It'll take them some time to clear the road though. Long enough for us to set another ambush if it's needed. Malarnex should be in position soon.

"Let's move!" Jake said. He had felt a rush of pleasure when he hurt the Chelraks. After being tortured by them, he was ready to return the favour with interest!

****

The gorge: 5 miles away

Malarnex and his troops were now ready for the kill and had been for some time. He hoped that things were going smoothly for Jake and Darnexva. The future of his race depended on this. He looked up as Tchindor, his best warrior and second in command, approached.

Everything's ready. All we need now are those aged degenerates! 

Malarnex grunted agreement. He had been surprised by the amount of support he had amongst the warriors, both of his and the other tribes. They certainly loved to fight and to kill but they would not act as lackeys for another race. 20 minutes later the word came through.

They're here!

Malarnex coldly watched the small row of vehicles entering the gorge.

__

Sloppy. Only a few light vehicles and guards. They deserve to die for that alone!

Remember. No prisoners and no survivors! He turned to Tchindor. Detonate!

Tchindor pressed the detonator in his hand and exploded the landmines they had placed in the gorge, destroying the lead and back vehicles and trapping the rest.

ATTACK!

With that, 20 Fenris Predators flew out of the hiding places and opened fire. Disruptor bolts and grenades flew into vehicles and Predator guards alike. Trapped, caught by surprise and immobilised, the Elders and their guards never stood a chance. 2 minutes later it was all over.

Any losses? Malarnex asked.

Not on our side, Tchindor gloated. What happens now?

I have much more work to do now, Malarnex replied. This was only a beginning.

****

In the forest: 30 minutes later

Darnexva and the Animorphs were preparing to ambush the Chelraks again when Darnexva received a message on his wrist terminal.

What is it? Ax asked.

Mission accomplished! Malarnex and his tribe did something right for once! Darnexva sneered. He wants me to get you to his ship and then off the planet.

"What about the Chelraks?" Rachel asked, sounding disappointed.

"There's no need now," Tom said. "With the Elders gone the alliance is dead, right?"

Correct, Darnexva said. It's time you returned to your fleet. You have won much here today! 

With that, Darnexva's troops hurried the Animorphs toward Malarnex's ship.

I'm glad you didn't give in to temptation.  
Darnexva turned to see Malarnex standing behind him.

I was tempted to kill them once or twice, Darnexva said. They are members of your tribe after all. But we did have an agreement.

Good to see that your tribe has some intelligence! Malarnex goaded.

Is that a challenge?! Darnexva drew his wrist blades with a snarl.

Save it for our successors, Malarnex said calmly. We have higher responsibilities now.

Perhaps. But I will still hate you until the day I am killed!

I wouldn't have it any other way! Malarnex chuckled.

****

The _Tailstrike_: 3 days later

Although they had escaped the planet with no losses, the Animorphs and the Andalites didn't feel secure. Darnexva had rushed them off the planet before they could see Malarnex and make certain the Elders were dead. The Chelrak team had also escaped the planet, which didn't feel good either.

War-Prince! 3 Predator ships approaching!

Shields up! Galuit ordered quickly. 

There's a transmission coming in. The officer couldn't believe what he was reading. It says the new Elders are aboard. They're requesting permission to board.

Granted. Galuit was confused. What did this mean? Aximili! I suggest you meet me at the airlock. We have some 'guests' coming aboard.

Soon everyone was down at the airlock waiting impatiently.

"Any idea if this is good or bad?" Justin asked worriedly.

None. But the fact they didn't attack us is good, I think, Alloran said.

The airlock opened and several Predators wearing ornate robes boarded.

Malarnex and Darnexva boarded last. They also wore robes instead of their usual warrior gear.

"You're the new Elders?!" Jake couldn't believe it.

I forgot to mention that, in the event of any deaths, the Elders are always chosen from among the current tribe leaders! Malarnex said.

"How convenient," Cassie muttered cynically.

Yes. For you and us, Darnexva said. He turned to Galuit. We need a meeting with your leaders as soon as possible.

For what? Galuit asked with suspicion.

Malarnex then broke in. Well, since our former Elders were killed with _Chelrak_ disruptors and weapons for refusing their offer of an alliance, they're not the most popular race on my world right now. In fact, most of our people are screaming for revenge!

"They actually bought that crap?" Tom asked in disbelief. 

It doesn't matter what they believe. WE are the Elders now, Darnexva grinned. And we are requesting an alliance to end the Chelrak menace!

****

Chelrak Command Ship

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" Slaar roared for about the tenth time.

"We're not certain, Emperor," Durok replied, feeling rather queasy. "The Predators have accused us of assassinating their Elders and have joined with the Andalites in retaliation. I doubt if there's any truth to the claim, but that seems to make little difference."

Durok knew he was on very thin ice. Slaar had brutally executed the whole negotiating team when he first heard the news.

"Get out!" Slaar snapped. Durok fled the room quickly, amazed that he was still alive.

Izlyr came in looking grim. "3 of our bases have been overrun. The Predators' defection has turned the war against us badly."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Slaar snapped.

"It is the consensus of the inner circle that the Iron Fist is our only chance for victory." 

Slaar's head whipped round. "Saavek has it ready?"  
"Theoretically," Izlyr said. "He'll need another week to make certain."

Slaar considered. "Fine. Throw every trooper and cyborg we have at the enemy. Hold them up in anyway possible. You and Tyranous will leave for Earth again to recruit more of the human filth for cyborg conversion. Do not reveal your destination to your troops until you get there. If there are any more traitors they must not learn of your mission. Do not fail, Izlyr. The future of our race depends on it!"

"At once, Emperor!"

Slaar screwed up his fists in rage as Izlyr left. He would succeed, even if he had to burn the whole galaxy to do it…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long again. I've had really bad writer's block, too much work and too much Tiberian Sun. I'll try and write faster!

**** __


	12. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

12: Attack of the Cyborgs (Part 1)

The _Tailstrike_

Galuit walked into the Dome looking more optimistic than he usually did.

Prince Jake! I believe we may have reached the turning point of this war. With the Predators on our side and the defeats you have inflicted on the Chelraks, victory at last seems a possibility.

Marco didn't share his good feeling. "Why do I get the feeling there's a 'but' coming up?"  
I'm afraid you'd be right, Alloran said, walking into the Dome behind Galuit. The Chelraks are throwing everything they have at us. There's no strategy or subtlety about it, they're just hitting us with everything they've got.

Ryan realised what this meant. "What ace have they got up their sleeve this time?"

"I can only guess right now," Ralgha broke in. "But I've just heard from my sources back home. It seems the Emperor is building something greater than anything previously known. We're guessing it's some sort of ultimate weapon. At this time we only know its name: Iron Fist."

"Oh great!" Tom muttered. "Don't they ever know when to quit?"  
"The Emperor and his followers are all zealots," Ralgha said. "They will NEVER quit. Meanwhile there is another problem. My sources also say that they're planning to hit your world again."

"What? We're supposed to be winning but they're attacking Earth again?!" Rachel couldn't believe it.

"It's a cyborg recruitment drive," Ralgha calmly explained. "Or if you want it bluntly, it's a collection of more cannon fodder. They're trying to slow us down so they can get this Iron Fist weapon on-line. I'm afraid they're planning to attack the same area of Earth again too. I believe that would be your hometown?"

"Not happening!" Hannah said fiercely.

Jake was seething with anger too. "They've done enough damage to Earth and our home. They're not doing it again!" 

The High Command agrees with you, Prince Jake, but we have a problem. They're sending out several other raiding parties to most of the other major systems so we're spread very thin. We can't send too much of our forces to Earth.

You don't have to, Everyone turned to see Malarnex enter in full battle gear. We will provide additional forces for you. I can only hope this will be worth something in the long run. It's forcing us to halt our offensives on the Chelraks' bases.

"It's worth it, trust me," Jake grinned. "If they can't slow us down, we might never have to deal with this Iron Fist."

Galuit turned to Alloran. Alloran, would you…

…lead the Earth Force again? A pleasure, Alloran said. I'll take Prince Edullon also. We're familiar with the area.

I will personally go to Earth with some of my warriors also, Malarnex decided. I have a feeling we'll be needed…

"We should move fast," Ralgha said. "By the time the movement learned of this attack they'd already left. We have to leave now if we're to get to Earth first!"

Then I suggest we take my ship and make sure some of our forces get there before they do, Malarnex suggested. The main fleet will have to catch up in their own time.

Agreed, Galuit said. Can your ship hold fighters?

Yes, some, Malarnex said. There's room for your troops and Striker units too if necessary.

Excellent!

Marco sighed. "I guess that means we'll be flying again, Ax."

I'll meet you in the fighter bays, Ax replied, smiling with his eyes as he did so.

Rachel grinned. "Let's do it!"  
"Don't you mean let's do it again, Xena?" Marco added as he left.

****

Malarnex's ship

Alloran, Edullon, Ralgha and Jake were looking over the battle plans to pass the time as the ship headed for Earth at full speed.

See anything I've missed? Alloran asked.

"We should be ok," Jake said. "I mean we handled them last time."  
It'll depend how many ships they have in orbit and if they'll interfere more directly than last time, Edullon warned. 

"It depends on too many factors," Ralgha put in. "But it seems solid enough to start with."

The 'plan' was simply to defend the town with everything they had until the Andalite main fleet could arrive and force the Chelraks to retreat as they had done last time. Despite having Predator troops on their side this time as well as Andalites and Hork-Bajir, Jake still had a bad feeling about this. The last time the Chelraks had hit his hometown the damage had been appalling and he'd had to morph a Howler to deal with them. That was not an experience he wanted to repeat, but it seemed that he might not have much choice.

****

Earth Orbit

A few hours later the ship dropped out of Zero-Space into Earth orbit. 

Status? Malarnex ordered.

No other ships detected.

"We got here first again. That's something, at least we've got some time." Cassie sounded relieved.

She'd only just finished talking when another Predator spoke up. There's a jump point forming nearby!

Engage the cloaking device! Malarnex ordered.

The ship cloaked just in time as 4 Chelrak destroyers dropped out of Zero-Space.

"You had to open your big mouth!" Marco gave Cassie a despairing look.

Head for the surface at once, Malarnex knew he had no time to waste. 

We won't have as much time to prepare for them now, Prince Jake, Alloran said grimly.

"We'll just have to do what we can," Jake said. "And hope they haven't changed their battle plans much since last time."  


****

The Ellimist's Valley

"Why is it whenever you show up, all hell breaks loose?" Toby asked without a trace of humour.

Sorry, Toby, Tobias said apologetically.

"Blame the Chelraks, they started this!" Justin muttered.

"We're the ones who'll finish it!" Rachel said fiercely.

Prince Edullon came over to Alloran. War-Prince, 10 ships are entering the atmosphere. We think they intend to land on the other side of the town.

"Shouldn't someone go and look?" Tom suggested.

I'll go again, Tobias said.

"I'll go too," Cassie said and started to morph to her bird form.

Are all the troops unloaded? Alloran asked Edullon.

Yes. But the Strikers aren't yet.

We'll have to go ahead without them for now. Get the troops ready to move out!

****

Chelrak ground force

Commander Durok was feeling pleased with himself. Despite the disaster on the Predator homeworld he'd still managed to get this assignment and a chance to redeem himself and his Elite Guard. The Chelraks had no tanks this time, but they did have some buggies and a battalion of 200 cyborgs on top of the Elite Guard division, which numbered about 500.

Lieutenant Sorinek, his number 2, walked over to him with Izlyr alongside him.

"You needn't worry, Commander," Sorinek was saying. "Look at all the forces we have here! Nothing can go wrong!"  
"I've heard that before!" Izlyr muttered. "You can see the result! Just make certain that we capture as many humans as possible."

"Do you think the Andalites will try and stop us again?" Durok asked.  
"We've tried to keep this as secret as we can but I'm guessing that they will learn of this anyway," Izlyr replied. "Tyranous and the destroyers will cover you from orbit as much as possible but if the Andalites send a full fleet…"  
Durok nodded in understanding. "Let's get moving! Are the chemical units ready?"

Sorinek nodded. "We've got gas grenades and most of the cyborgs' disruptors are set on stun. I'm confident we'll take a lot of subjects quickly if your team can keep trouble away from us."

"Don't worry. No Andalites will get past me and my Elite Guard!" Durok said fiercely as he got into his buggy.

Sorinek nodded and headed for his 'capture' squad to get them moving. Izlyr walked back to his command station in his shuttle. 

No one noticed Cassie and Tobias overhead as they flew over the Chelraks and headed back toward the valley. 

****

The Ellimist's Valley

Good news and bad news, guys, Tobias said as he landed.

"Ok. What's the good news?" Jake asked.

They've got no tanks, sonic or otherwise, Jake sighed in relief as Tobias said that. But they've got far more troopers than before and they're using cyborgs too.

"Was Chad with them?" Hannah asked.

"Sorry, we didn't see," Cassie said. "He might be. There were quite a few cyborgs there."

The really bad news is that they've got buggies there and Durok and his Elite Guard are leading this.

Alloran saw the plan at once. So the cyborgs and some other Chelraks move through the town and capture everyone possible whilst Durok and his forces surround the town and prevent us or anyone else interfering.

Looks like it, Tobias said. It's a 'snatch' raid, not an invasion so that's probably why there are no tanks.

Ralgha agreed. "They're probably guessing that we know about this raid and are expecting us to show up so they're using a force that they can evacuate at a moment's notice."

"Why don't we use the Strikers then?" Ryan suggested. "We'd knock Durok and his goons out of the way easily!"

It's a good thought but I don't think we have time, Edullon said. We haven't unloaded them from the ship yet and I don't think the Chelraks are going to give us time to do that either.

Jake nodded. The Chelraks were intent on speed so it was likely they'd be starting their attack soon. "We'll just have to do it without them."

Alright. Prince Jake, take your group into the town and stop the Chelraks there. I don't really care how you do it, Alloran said. Our forces and the Hork-Bajir will engage Durok and the Elite Guard. We'll try and let them think that they have us contained.

"Just us against a whole bunch of Chelraks and cyborgs?" Justin understandably didn't sound too keen.

You won't be going alone, Malarnex and about 20 Predators decloaked nearby. If we're cloaked we can certainly get by Durok and his forces too.

"Good," Jake grinned. "Let's go! We don't have much time!"

"Let's go have some fun!" Rachel grinned.

"Why do I get the chills every time she says that?!" Marco groaned.

****

The mall: same time

Tyler Stone, government agent and the Animorphs' newest friend, was once again enjoying a coffee in the food court. Unlike before he wasn't on vacation, the government had called him back to work as soon as he'd reported in after the last battle here. He had been sent back to the town to see if he could get hold of any advanced tech or if there were any aliens left behind. Tyler had just sat back and hadn't bothered to do anything. In the first place he would not break his promise to the Animorphs and reveal the Hork-Bajir or Chee to the government and in the second place he knew that he would find no advanced tech. The Andalites had been thorough when they'd gone over the town and removed it all.

__

Stupid jerks never learn, do they? Tyler thought angrily. After all the negative publicity they'd already got, it galled Tyler that they were still trying to grab anything they could. After the battle in the town the news of the second attempted invasion had spread like wildfire, as had the secret of the Animorphs' identities and, unfortunately for the government, the reason they'd left. As an act of 'justice' on his part, Tyler had made sure that information had been spread as far as possible. The headlines that had resulted spoke for themselves: '**Animorphs forced off planet by US government**' and '**Animorphs' reward for saving the planet: exile**'. This along with news of their identities, pictures of them and their young ages, had whipped up a lot of angry feeling amongst the general public. As a result the government was up to its neck in brown organic matter, which pleased Tyler greatly.

He finished his coffee, walked out of the mall and looked up at the sky, wondering where they were right now and hoping they were all right. He was heading back to his car when he saw a flash of green light out of the corner of his eye. He whirled round and couldn't believe what he was seeing. A large number of cyborgs were approaching the mall. All had guns, in fact some had guns instead of arms, and were firing at any humans around them. Behind them were Chelraks carrying what looked like grenade launchers.

__

Shit, they're back! Tyler didn't stop to think. He turned and ran.

****

Over the town

Jake and the Animorphs were in bird morph watching the situation from above with alarm. 

There's hundreds of those metal freaks down there! Marco said. How do we stop that lot on our own?

Even with the Predators we're really outnumbered, Tobias added. Not to mention the fact we don't really want to hurt those cyborgs. Not if we can undo their conversion.

Nice idea, Tobias. But we have to stop them somehow or we going to have a whole lot more of them! Rachel pointed out.

Let's meet up with Malarnex on the ground, Jake said. We're meeting him at the Gardens.

Isn't that Tyler down there? Ryan asked. He was looking down at a large group of people running from the cyborgs and Chelraks.

It is! What's he still doing here? I thought he'd have left by now, Tom said in surprise.

Ryan, fly down with Tom and direct Tyler and the rest to the Gardens, Jake ordered. I've a feeling we've got a slight problem with the Elite Guard surrounding the town. We probably can't get them to the valley.

Got it! Ryan and Tom started to fly down toward the crowd whilst everyone else flew for the Gardens.

****

The Gardens 

Malarnex and his men were already waiting there when Jake and the others arrived. 

"What's happening outside?" Cassie asked as she finished demorphing.

Nothing! Malarnex said grimly. Alloran and the rest of our forces can't get through. The Elite Guard is too well dug in and they can't press forward.

Then we've got a problem! Tobias said. There are more cyborgs and Chelraks in here than we thought. I don't think we can handle them alone.

"We've got to find a way of busting through that blockade," Rachel said. "I don't want to fight with my back to a wall."

"Easier said than done," Jake muttered.

We'll try and slow down the Chelraks while you think of something, Malarnex said.

As Malarnex and his Predators cloaked and left, Tyler and a flood of other people ran into the Gardens. Tyler saw them and quickly ran over.

"Thank God you're back too! What is this? Another invasion?"  
"Not exactly," Jake and the others quickly filled him in.

Tyler cursed. "So unless we win we're all going to end up as walking tin cans, right? Shouldn't we go hide in that valley again?" 

We can't get to it, Ax explained calmly. The town is surrounded by Elite Chelrak fighters. We could morph and get out but you'd be trapped.

Tom and Ryan landed nearby and demorphed. "They're stunning and gassing out anyone they come across and they're not being picky either. They're taking kids, old people, everyone," Tom said miserably. "I've seen some other Chelraks loading the bodies into APCs. We've gotta stop this or there isn't going to be a town left!"

I have an idea, Ax said. Marco, you and I must withdraw to the ship. We will return soon, Prince Jake.

Both of them morphed and took to the skies before Jake could ask them what their plan was.

"Let's just go and hit them," Rachel said. "If we can just slow them down for long enough they won't have time to get off Earth before our back-up comes!"  
"Ok, let's go," Jake ordered.

****

Downtown

Malarnex and his men were doing well. They'd succeeded in tying down most of the Chelraks in the capture force. The Chelraks had been forced to turn their disruptors up to full power as the stun setting had virtually no effect on a Predator. The gas had no noticeable effect on them either. So far the total dead was 2 Predators and just over 20 Chelraks.

Sorinek quickly raised Durok on his communicator. "Can you spare any troops? We need help to claw some Predators off our backs!"

"No, I can't!" Durok replied. "We're holding the Andalites off but only just! They've got Hork-Bajir with them!"

Sorinek cursed. "Alright. I'll do what I can." He cut the communicator and started firing his gun again.

Malarnex was pleased about the way the things were going but he knew it wasn't going to be enough. Although his men had engaged the Chelraks the cyborgs had slipped past. He hoped the Animorphs could handle them…

****

Near the mall

The Animorphs were not having such a good time. The cyborgs had cornered another group of people near the mall and they'd been forced to intervene. Now they were stuck in a prolonged and bloody fistfight. 

Man! We knock down one of these cyborgs and ten more show up! Ryan gasped as he knocked down another cyborg with the flat of his Andalite tail-blade.

We can't give up! Just stand your ground! Jake tried to sound encouraging as he bit into a cyborg's neck. Although he regretted it, it was becoming impossible to pull their punches. The cyborgs were certainly stronger than any human and had far more endurance.

As Tom knocked down another cyborg with his Predator fists he looked up and saw another group of them heading their way with guns raised. Heads up! There's more coming! he screamed before diving for cover as they opened fire.

Unfortunately, Cassie and Justin weren't quite fast enough and were caught in the crossfire. 

Demorph quickly! Tobias ordered.

But worse was to come. As they demorphed another cyborg fired a grenade launcher and engulfed them in a cloud of green gas.

Get them out of there! Ryan screamed.

It's too late! Tobias said in despair.

He was right. Both of them were clawing at their throats and choking as they struggled to breathe. A few seconds later they crashed to the ground as the cyborgs approached.

"Targets neutralised. Initiate capture." The cyborg leader and several others surrounded them. Then they started advancing on the other Animorphs.

Rachel looked round and saw that the other humans had managed to escape. I hate to say this but we've got to run for it!

I'm not leaving Cassie behind! Jake snarled as he prepared to charge at the cyborgs.

Sorry midget, Tom said. But we can't lose you too! 

With that he brought his fists down on Jake's head, knocking him out. He picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Ok, run for it!

As he ran, Tom took one last despairing look back and saw Cassie and Justin being hauled away by the cyborgs.

__

Oh man, what the hell are we going to do now?!

****

Chelrak Command Shuttle

Izlyr was watching the battle's progress through the ship's monitors. All the cyborgs had a camera installed in their bodies and he was able to see all of the action. What he had just watched recently had been a real pleasure for him to see. 2 of the human morphers had been captured by his cyborgs and soon they'd be cyborgs themselves! He grinned sadistically as he watched the others retreat. "Run humans! Run for all the good it will do you! HA HA HA!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

13: Attack of the Cyborgs: Part 2

The Gardens

It was a demoralised group of Animorphs that eventually arrived back at the Gardens. Tom gently set Jake down as they tried to figure out what to do next.

"Jake's going to do a real number on you when he wakes up, Tom!" Rachel said bluntly.

"I know!" Tom winced. "I just hope we've figured something out by then."

"I take it things didn't go well. What happened?" Tyler asked, coming out of the Gardens.

"What happened? We got our butts kicked, that's what happened!" Ryan snapped irritably. "Those tin-cans got Cassie and Justin!" 

We should try and find where they've taken them, Tobias suggested. Then hit the place and get them and all the others out.

"Don't forget about the cyborgs!" Tom warned. "We have to find some way of knocking them out too!"  
As he said that, Malarnex decloaked nearby. It seems I'm needed again!

Tyler's eyes became large dinner plates as he saw this. "A PREDATOR!" He was lurching for his gun before Rachel stopped him.

"He's with us! You know about them?"

"Nearly everyone in the government does!" Tyler said seriously. "We know enough to say that they're not the type to make friends!"

Amusing! Malarnex sneered. We didn't think humans were the type to make friends either! His voice then turned more serious. I heard what happened. I've just sent for reinforcements.

"Can more of your men sneak through now?" Rachel asked.

If what I've heard on the communicators is true, with luck they won't have to sneak through in a few more minutes!

****

Above the town

"Ok, Ax. I'm ready whenever you are!" Marco called from his weapons station.

Ax smiled at the helm of the fighter as he opened communications. My Prince, we are ready to attack!

I was hoping you'd say that, Aximili! Edullon eagerly replied from the lead fighter. Fighter lead to squadron, commence attack run.

"Good thing the Predators can store fighters on their ships," Marco said as he armed the fighter's shredders.

It had been Ax's idea to hit the Chelraks from the air. On the way back from the town he had collected Edullon and all of the other squadron pilots.

Get ready, Warrior Marco! We're going in! Ax started his descent as he said this.

"Ok lizards, payback time!" Marco grinned.

****

Chelrak Elite Guard

Durok was beginning to think that things were finally going right. The Andalites and Hork-Bajir were stuck outside the town and were going nowhere fast. He was about to smile in satisfaction when a loud scream derailed his train of thought.

"COVER!"  
Durok had time to see a large number of Andalite fighters bearing down on him and his men before they opened fire. Blue shredder fire tore through their ranks, killing troopers and destroying buggies easily and tearing a massive hole through the Chelrak lines. Alloran, seeing this, ordered all his forces onward. Durok quickly realised that he would have to retreat. He had lost over 100 men and it would take time to reorganise the rest: time that the Andalites were not going to let him have.

Shaking a fist at the Andalite fighters, he reached for his communicator before ordering his men to fall back.

"Sorinek! Prepare to fall back to the shuttles. Our lines have been breached!" 

"WHAT!" Sorinek couldn't believe it. "How?"   
"We just got hit from the air by enemy fighters. Now fall back before you end up as their next target!"

Izlyr's voice then came through the communicator. "You needn't worry about the fighters now, Durok. They'll be taken care of soon enough. Regroup at the shuttles. I'll meet with you there."

****

Andalite fighter group

"That was fun!" Marco chuckled.

We've breached their lines. Our forces are inside the town, Ax said with satisfaction.

Prepare for another run! Edullon's excitement carried over the communicator.

Marco looked down at his scanners and the blood drained from his face as he saw the readings. He quickly snapped out of it. "Ax, we've got company!"

Edullon had seen it too. All ships scatter! Hostiles on approach!

Ax threw the fighter into a tight turn as green disruptor fire rained down from above.

****

The Gardens

Rachel had been right about one thing: Jake was furious when he had woken up. 

"Why the hell did you stop me?" he snarled, almost lurching for Tom's throat as he did so. "I could have saved them!" 

"I don't think so, midget," Tom replied, trying to fend Jake off. "We'd have just lost you too!"  
In the end, Ryan forced them apart. "Cool it, Jake! We're meant to be fighting them, not each other!"

"In case you'd forgotten, Jake, we have to get Cassie and Justin back," Rachel added.

Jake seemed to cool down after that as Alloran and his forces piled into the town.

How'd you get in here? Tobias asked in shock. I thought you were pinned down.

We were, Alloran said. Until Aximili, Edullon and their fighter wing came to our aid.

"So that's where Marco and Ax were going," Jake realised.

"So we've got the edge now?" Rachel asked hopefully. 

Not entirely. Our fighter wing is now…somewhat occupied. Alloran pointed upwards. There were a lot of blue and green flashes from the skies above. We're on our own again for the time being.

"If you're inside the town I'll bet the Chelraks will be pulling out," Ryan realised. "They'll be leaving soon! We can't let them take Cassie and Justin with them!"  
"They're not taking anyone with them!" Rachel said fiercely. "Not this time!"

Then I suggest you go directly to their camp and try and free them now, Malarnex suggested. We'll continue the assault here.

As they morphed and flew off toward the Chelrak landing site, Malarnex turned to Alloran. I suggest you contact your fighter squadron. We have a weapon that might prove useful against these cyborgs, but it must be deployed from the air.

How many fighters will you need? Alloran asked.

Only one. But choose carefully. We only have one weapon so whoever is chosen will only get one shot!

****

Andalite fighter wing

Withdraw? Ax couldn't believe what he was hearing. My Prince, we are in the middle of a battle!

I'm aware of that, Warrior Aximili, Edullon replied as calmly as he could. But this is vital, so I understand.

"Ax, behind us!" 

Ax pulled his fighter hard to the left to avoid a rain of green fire from behind them.

"You haven't lost him, he's still with us!" Marco warned.

You have now, Edullon's fighter flew in and blasted the pursuing Raptor into pieces. Now get going, we'll cover you!

Understood, my Prince, Ax turned his fighter toward the valley and accelerated to maximum burn.

****

The Ellimist's Valley

Darnexva, Malarnex's rival Elder, was waiting for them at the Predator ship.

"Why did you bring us back?" Marco asked impatiently.

We have a new weapon for you, Darnexva explained. It should help to neutralise the cyborgs.

Several other Predators began wheeling what looked like a large bomb toward their fighter.

What is it? Ax asked curiously.

A scrambler bomb, Darnexva said. It's designed to emit a large energy discharge that will knock out the CPU of any mechanoid opponent. Hopefully it should render all of the cyborgs useless.

"Will it kill them?" Marco asked in concern.

We don't know for certain since we don't know how these cyborgs operate. But they have to be eliminated in one way or another. It's a chance we'll have to take.

Will it affect the Chelraks in any way? Ax put in.

Unfortunately we think not. Their implants partly use bio-organic parts in case of any mechanical failure and their brains aren't dependent on a CPU like the cyborgs. We'll still have to deal with them whether this works or not.

Marco was alarmed. "What?! You don't even know if it works?"  
Darnexva shrugged. It's a prototype. We haven't tested it in combat yet.

"Oh great!" Marco muttered. "Anything else I should know?"

Yes. Its area of effect is somewhat limited so you'll have to wait until all the cyborgs are together before using it.

Marco sighed. This was going to be a real hard day.

****

Chelrak landing site

The rest of the Animorphs had a hard time getting to the Chelrak landing site as they had to fly low to avoid the fighter battle that was raging overhead.

I don't envy Ax and Marco right now! Hannah said looking up at the sky.

I do. They're probably safer than we are! Tom complained.

I really don't want to fight those cyborgs again.

We've got no choice, Jake said. I'm sure as hell not abandoning Cassie…or Justin," he added almost as an afterthought.

Then let's get in there! Rachel broke in.

They landed in the trees near the Chelrak shuttles. Most of the cyborgs were clustered around the shuttles standing guard.

Where are the Chelraks? Hannah wondered.

Probably still out fighting Alloran and the rest, Ryan said. The cyborgs are bad enough.

How about we morph to fly, sneak inside the shuttles and go from there? Hannah suggested. Tobias can stay outside on lookout while we work on the inside. Maybe we can steal the APCs and drive everyone out of the shuttles!

Tom chuckled. That's good but how many of us know how to drive an alien vehicle? I don't think it's going to be that easy.

True, Jake admitted. But it's better than attacking them head on.

Then let's do it! Rachel said. We find Cassie and Justin first and then we try and free the rest.

It's that second part that worries me, Ryan said. But you're right. Let's go!

****

Andalite fighter wing

Ax and Marco had flung themselves back into the dogfight overhead. They'd already shot down 3 Raptors, but it was not looking good overall.

The Andalites had launched all the fighters they had into the sky at the start but the Chelraks had plenty in reserve and the destroyers kept launching new waves of them all the time. As a result, the Andalites were getting worn down.

"We can't keep this up forever, Ax!" Marco screamed in despair as he blasted another Raptor.

Tell me something I don't know! Ax screamed back. The messages he heard over his communicators only increased his despair.

I'm hit! My port wing's gone!

I can't get him off my tail!

A message from Malarnex came in from the ground. Aximili, Marco! The cyborgs have all fallen back to the shuttle-landing site. We're already there and so are your friends. We need back up! Use the bomb now!

Ax opened a channel to Edullon. My Prince, I…

I heard, Aximili. Go now! I'll cover you!

Understood.

Ax punched up the fighter's speed and dove for the deck with Edullon following at a distance behind. 

I'll try and keep as steady as possible, Warrior Marco. You only have one shot: make it count!

"Like I really needed to hear that again, Ax!" Marco snorted as he turned back to his controls. He barely had time to check his systems before the warning systems went off again. "Ax, look out!"  
Another Chelrak Raptor had come out of nowhere and had tucked in tight behind them. 

My Prince, get him off me! Ax screamed as he barely avoided another blast of green fire.

You're too close together, I can't get a clear shot! Edullon replied in despair.

"Oh man! We're dead!" Marco wailed from the back.

Not yet! Ax replied firmly as he started to dive toward the ground with increasing speed.

"Ax, what the hell are you doing!" Marco felt like he was going to throw up.

Taking a risk, Ax said coldly.

Ax punched up maximum burn as he headed straight for the ground with the Raptor close behind. Ax waited until the last second and then pulled up, making Marco's insides feel even worse than they already were. Unfortunately for the Chelrak, his reflexes weren't quite so fast. He plowed straight into the ground at maximum burn and exploded into smithereens. 

"Ha ha! Nice one, Ax!" Marco cheered, although he still felt slightly queasy.

We're approaching the target, Ax warned. Get ready!

"Bomb's armed," Marco said, his finger hovering over the firing trigger. "Almost…NOW!"  
As soon as they dropped the weapon, Ax pulled sharply away to get back in the fight. He only hoped that they'd done enough…

****

Chelrak landing site

Jake and his group had made it into one of the shuttles but had found themselves at a dead end. All the cyborgs had pulled back to guard the shuttles and the unconscious human prisoners. Whatever they did, it didn't look like a battle that they could win without help. They were about to change back to their battle morphs and fight again when they heard a loud noise from outside.

What was that? Tom asked in confusion.

As he said this, all of the cyborgs in the shuttle seemed to go haywire. Some started firing wildly into the air, some started emitting electrical sparks from their implants and all seemed out of control.

What the hell? They're going crazy! What's happening?" Ryan asked.

I don't know and right now I don't care, Jake said. Go to battle morphs. Here's our chance!

They quickly demorphed, remorphed to their strongest forms and then ran outside. All of the cyborgs were affected and none were battle capable. There were a few Chelraks clustered around one other shuttle looking at the cyborgs in alarm.

Malarnex and some other Predators decloaked nearby. Jake! That's the command shuttle they're guarding. Should we attack it?

Jake considered. Forget it. We've got to get these people away first. Get anyone in the APCs and the shuttles. We'll cover you.

Malarnex and the Predators cloaked again and started heading for the vehicles and shuttles intent on hijacking them. There was no time to haul away all the people that had been seized. Jake and the others started attacking the few Chelrak guards that remained.

****

Chelrak Command Shuttle

Izlyr could not believe the scene outside. What magic hat had his enemies tapped to counterattack like this? Frantically he ordered all his guards to protect his shuttle while he opened his communication lines.

"DUROK! Get your worthless hide back here! I'm under attack!"

"What? How? Can't the cyborgs hold them off?" 

"They're disabled! I don't care how you do it just get back here on the double!"

Izlyr cut the connection, hoping that Durok and Sorinek wouldn't be long getting back. In the end he needn't have worried as he saw what was going on outside. The human morphers were keeping his guards tied down whilst the Predators were stealing the APCs with the captives aboard. Izlyr cursed in impotent rage. There was nothing he could do. Without the cyborgs he had no means of driving them off, not with most of his army caught in another fight elsewhere. To make matters worse, another message came in. 

"This is Tyranous. Our probes are detecting a large fleet of ships closing in. I suggest you evacuate now. We don't have much time!"

Izlyr stared at the communicator in dismay. He wouldn't even have time to grab back some of the captives. He had no choice: he had to cut and run. The Emperor wasn't going to like this one bit…

****

Andalite fighter wing

I don't believe it! They're retreating! Edullon spluttered.

Marco looked at his scanners to see it was true. All the Raptors were disengaging. Alloran's triumphant voice came over the communicators.

Our main fleet is here! They're pulling out!

Malarnex then came on the line. We've rescued most of the captives! They've left the cyborg troops behind too!

Marco sighed in relief. "Let's land and meet up with the rest, Ax."  
Ax smiled with his eyes in reply as he brought the fighter around to land outside the town.

****

The Gardens

Back on the ground, the clear up had already started, along with the celebrations. The Animorphs were practically being mobbed by the townspeople. Most couldn't believe that they had returned after the treatment they had received from the government but they were relieved they had! Jake was uncomfortable with all the attention but he supposed it didn't matter too much. He was just glad to get Cassie and Justin back. They were all still fending off their admirers and answering a barrage of questions when Ax and Marco arrived. 

"Hey, Big Jake! You're ok!" Marco was ecstatic. "I take it the bomb worked?"  
"Bomb?" Jake asked.

They quickly swapped stories. "So it was you that knocked out the cyborgs? Nice one, Marco!" Tobias said. He had reverted to his human form for the time being.

Rachel, hearing this, broke away from Melissa Chapman for a second. "Don't say that, Tobias. Marco's head's already big enough as it is!"

"Where's Hannah?" Marco asked, ignoring Rachel for once.

"Up there," Cassie pointed to the sky where the _Tailstrike_ hovered over the town. Galuit had brought it in close so he could evacuate quickly if there was a need. "She went back there with her brother."

The mood went more solemn as she said that. Chad had eventually been found amongst the fallen cyborgs and had been moved with the rest to the _Tailstrike _for immediate attention to see if their conversion could be reversed. They'd heard nothing since. 

"Let's just hope for the best about that," Jake eventually said.

"I can't believe you guys were the Animorphs," Melissa Chapman broke in. "I never suspected anything!"

"It's good you didn't," Rachel said dryly. "If you had, we'd probably have Yeerks in our heads about now."

Her father, who was standing right next to her, winced slightly at that. "Everyone wondered where you'd gone. At least we know you're all right."

Most of the crowd suddenly backed off and they soon saw the reason why. Galuit, Alloran, Edullon, Malarnex and several guards were approaching them.

Congratulations, Prince Jake! You have prevailed again!

"Prince Jake?" Chapman, Melissa and several other people said at once as

Jake sighed in exasperation. 

Are you ready for departure? Alloran asked.

"Departure? What about the cyborgs?" Justin asked.

Galuit looked grim. We were able to undo their conditioning and restore their personalities. However the implants are…permanent.

They've asked to go with us, Alloran added.

"They want a piece of the Chelraks, right?" Rachel guessed. "I don't blame them!"

"Then we're ready to go whenever you are," Jake decided.

"Go? We thought you'd stay here now!" Chapman couldn't believe it, nor could the rest of the crowd.

"Sorry, you thought wrong," Jake said with finality. "We've a war to finish. Besides I don't think the celebrity life is really me."

"It might have been for me once," Rachel said. "But I found out that I like a fight much better!"

"I know where my fate lies," Tobias added. "And it's not here!"

The others all added their agreements. None were staying.

"I guess I can't blame you after what's happened," Melissa said. "But I really envy you! Will you ever come back?"

"We probably will," Jake replied. "Someday…"

****

Izlyr's destroyer

Izlyr, Durok and Sorinek felt mired in despair as their small fleet retreated into Zero-Space. The offensive had failed utterly. Not only had they failed to take any captives for cyborg conversion but they had lost most of the cyborgs they'd already had. There hadn't been time to recover them as they had run from the Andalite/Hork-Bajir army in their rush to get off the planet.

The moment they were dreading soon came as Slaar's face appeared on the viewscreen. 

"I take it from your expressions that things did not go well."

Izlyr sighed. "I'm afraid not, Emperor. We were unable to complete our mission. The Andalites have found a weakness in our cyborgs…"

"No matter," Slaar said calmly. "Your engagements have bought us valuable time. Saavek has just reported in. The Iron Fist tests were a success! We will begin our final offensive in 3 days!"

"It works, Emperor?" Durok asked, his relief showing.

"It does. The Andalites are in for a most unpleasant surprise, eh? HA HA HA!"  
The Emperor laughed evilly and the others laughed with him. It wasn't over yet…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long AGAIN! With all the work I've got I just can't write as fast as I used to. Sorry!


	14. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

14: Fist of Iron: Part 1

The _Tailstrike_: Earth orbit

The battle on Earth was over but most of the Allied fleet had remained in Earth orbit whilst they considered their next move. Most of the Animorphs were in the dome getting a much-needed rest. Well, at least most of them were.

"Where's Jake?" Cassie asked, looking around the dome in concern.

"In his room trying to talk some sense into Justin," Ryan said. "He was feeling kind of down after we rescued him and you."

Ax and Marco are in the simulators again. Ax wanted some more training. Tobias revealed.

"I don't believe it! They're doing more than we are!" Rachel muttered. "Are we ever going to get back in this war?" 

Careful what you wish for, Rachel, Tobias added grimly. You just might get it!

****

Chelrak homeworld

"The Iron Fist is here, Emperor. It awaits your arrival in orbit," Lieutenant Sorinek reported.

"Excellent!" Slaar had been waiting impatiently for this moment. "What about the fleets?"  
"Almost all of them are here also, Emperor. The preparations will soon be complete."

"Good. Send Izlyr, Durok and Tyranous here at once."

"Yes Emperor."

All of them entered the room a few minutes later.

Slaar smiled as they entered. "Good news! The Iron Fist is in orbit." 

"Then the moment has truly come, Emperor?" Izlyr asked.

"It has. Tyranous and Durok will accompany me on the Iron Fist. You will command the fleet's flagship with Sorinek. We can't fail this time."

"With the power we have now how can we, Emperor?" Tyranous sneered.

"True enough," Slaar replied. "But we can't afford to assume anything. Go to your ships. I will join you shortly."

After they had left, Slaar went back to his quarters and activated his private communicator.

"All is ready. This time we will succeed!"

I GROW TIRED OF YOUR PROMISES, SLAAR! YOU HAD BETTER SUCCEED THIS TIME. IF YOU FAIL, DO NOT BOTHER TO RETURN!

Slaar cursed as he cut the communication and left for his awaiting shuttle.

****

The _Tailstrike_

"For the tenth time, don't worry about it, Justin," Jake said. " I got captured once and you had to bail me out, remember that? We all screwed up a little down there. It wasn't all your fault."

"I…guess so," Justin sighed.

"Come on, let's get back to the others," Jake suggested, putting one arm round his cousin and dragging him toward the dome.

They had barely gone ten steps when they were almost knocked down by Estro and Ralgha. Both of them looked more frantic than they had ever been.

"What was all that about?" Justin asked.

"I've a feeling we'll find out soon enough," Jake replied. He had a very bad feeling about this.

Sure enough, the Animorphs were summoned to Galuit's quarters less than 2 minutes later. Galuit and Alloran weren't alone this time either. Ten other high-ranking Andalites were there along with Estro and Ralgha. Galuit was talking with an older looking Andalite when they walked in. 

Ah, Prince Jake, your timing is excellent, Galuit said. As you can see, War-Prince Breeyar and the High Command have arrived to co-ordinate our final offensive. However…

Alloran then took up the narrative. Ralgha and Estro have some extremely bad news.

"What's happened now?" Marco asked worriedly. 

"I just received this from my associates back home," Ralgha said as he produced a small disk. "I think it will speak for itself."

He loaded the disk into a holo-emitter nearby and it projected what looked like technical schematics.

"Forget about those for the moment," Ralgha said. "Here's the main event."

The emitter then showed a Chelrak standing on what looked like the bridge of a ship. The Animorphs, especially Hannah, knew the Chelrak well.

"Saavek!" she muttered with hatred.

"This is Science Leader Saavek," the hologram went on. "The final tests on the Iron Fist have been completed. The results were just what you were hoping for, Emperor. The combination of the Hydra tank technology with the Shockwave Pulsar has produced the ultimate weapon. So much so that you have to see the results to believe them. Allow me to demonstrate…" 

Saavek then pointed out of the bridge window. The hologram then changed to show a massive ship hovering over a large, gas-giant type planet. The ship was larger than any yet encountered, Chelrak, Andalite or otherwise. As they watched, the front of the ship was beginning to open up.

Marco soon caught on. "Oh man! It's imposs…"

He hadn't even finished when a massive gold pillar of energy flared out from the ship toward the planet. Nothing seemed to happen for about 5 seconds. Then there was a massive explosion that seemed to fill the entire screen. When it cleared, there was nothing left of the planet except some floating asteroids. 

"As you can see, Emperor, it is everything we could have hoped for. We will arrive at the homeworld tomorrow and the final offensive can begin. Saavek out."

Everyone was aghast as the hologram ended.

"A planet killer?" Ryan spluttered. "You're telling us they've got a freaking Death Star?!"

"Effectively," Ralgha said grimly. "As Saavek said, it's a combination of Hydra tank and Shockwave Pulsar technology. It's a massive plasma cannon, capable of hitting with such force that it can strike down to the core of a planet and explode it from the inside out."

Where did they get this technology? Alloran asked. We're not capable of producing anything like this! Not for at least another century anyway! 

"I've got an idea," Jake said darkly.

What is it, Prince Jake? Galuit asked.

"I'm not sure about this but I always thought the Chelraks must have had help. Special help."  
Crayak? Tobias asked with dread.

It would explain a great deal, Ax said. Their initial survival, their superior technology, Slaar's ascension. Crayak could have arranged for all of that to happen.

Crayak? Alloran asked. He was confused. So were the other War-Princes.

"An evil version of the Ellimists," Jake said. "He's powerful and this isn't the first time he's interfered. He's a menace."  
"A pain in the butt is what he is!" Rachel snarled. "First he uses the Howlers, then the Yeerks, then he dumps them and uses the Predators, then those acid-bleeding aliens and when those don't work he uses the Chelraks."

"Then why haven't the Ellimists done anything?" Tom wondered. "Crayak must have broken the rules at least once by helping the Chelraks like this. Why haven't they done something?"

"Maybe they think they don't need to," Cassie said. "After all, by opposing the Chelraks we're opposing Crayak again, right?"

Marco nodded. "It doesn't alter anything and my brain will be 5 days dead before I start relying on the Ellimist. Bottom line is we have to destroy that thing, right?" 

Yes, we must, Galuit said. If this weapon is unleashed on the galaxy then we will all have fought for nothing. Both of our homeworlds will be destroyed and everyone else will begin surrendering to the Chelraks in droves.

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid," Estro said. "My intelligence indicates that the weapon is surrounded by the bulk of the Chelrak fleet. They seem to have left only a bare defence at their bases and homeworld. I think they're gambling everything on this."

"Unless we destroy it, it won't be much of a gamble," Marco said.

True, War-Prince Breeyar spoke up for the first time. Therefore we must do the same. If our intelligence is accurate then we know the route the Iron Fist will take. As he said this Ralgha brought up a holo-map. It clearly showed the Iron Fist's route along several planets. Its final was clear: straight to the Andalite homeworld. Our Allied fleet will be awaiting them when they jump into our system. The final battle will be there. Either they survive or we do.

"Can they stand up to that thing?" Rachel wondered.

"There's one bright spot in this," Ralgha said. "The Iron Fist isn't built for ship-to-ship combat, at least not with its main weapon. It's too slow and bulky, plus its own ships will surround it. It can't fire its main weapon there, not without taking out some of its own forces." 

"Then what do you need us for?" Ryan asked. "Apart from Ax and Marco, none of us are involved with the fleet."

"There's another problem," Ralgha went on. "The Iron Fist might not be able to harm our fleet, but at the moment we can't harm it either." He brought up another hologram of the Iron Fist. "It's covered by some new kind of shield. They're calling it the Defender shield. Analysis indicates that it would withstand any bombardment or direct assault. So unless the shield is taken down somehow…"

"…We'll lose," Jake said grimly.

Unfortunately, yes, Galuit said. There is only one chance left. We must get a team onto the Iron Fist and destroy it from within, or at the very least bring down its Defender shield so the fleet can finish the job.

"Looks like we're on point again, Jake," Tom said.

Jake nodded. "When do we leave?" 

Are you certain that you wish to do this? Breeyar asked. You will have to go into the heart of enemy territory to board that weapon and once you are aboard it may be impossible to escape again. The Defender shield is only lowered when the weapon is being fired or when there are shuttles coming or going. Once you get on that weapon you will never get off unless you succeed. You still have time to back out.

Jake snorted. "Back out? To where? There's nowhere to hide from this weapon and I didn't fight the Chelraks just to surrender to them now!"

"It's the same for all of us," Justin added. "This goes all the way!"

Breeyar smiled. Elfangor chose well, it seems. Very well, if you're set on fighting, get onto that weapon and make sure that it never gets used on a live target. I must return to my ship and prepare the rest of the fleet.

As he and most of the other War-Princes left, Ralgha brought up the Iron Fist's planned route again. "We think your best chance for getting onto the Iron Fist will be here at the Abraxis system. The Chelrak fleet has a supply base there and the Iron Fist will be making a long stop here before the final offensive begins. It'll be in orbit for 5 hours at least."

"So what do we do?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"First we get down to the surface with a cloaked shuttle that the Predators have provided us with, we sneak into the supply base and take control of one of their supply shuttles. Then hopefully we can get onto the Iron Fist undetected."

"Will the Predators be joining us on this one?" Hannah asked.

No, Darnexva and Malarnex have returned to their homeworld to rally their people, Galuit explained. They're sending all the ships they can spare to aid us.

"There's a lot of ifs in this one, Ralgha," Marco complained. "Are you sure this is a good idea? For all we know this could all be a Chelrak trap."

Ralgha winced. "This information came through my regular channels, which have always proved reliable so far. I've also run every test I can think of on the data. As far as I can tell it is genuine. I would like to know how the movement got hold of this, however. From what I've heard only the Inner Circle is meant to have access to this information. Still, the stakes are too high. I don't think we can afford not to act on it."

Anyway, Warrior Marco, you will not have to worry about that, Galuit said. You and Warrior Aximili will be fighting with the fleet.

Marco groaned. He had been half-expecting and dreading that. 

Don't worry, Marco, Ax said. It will be our greatest fight yet.

"Ugh! I was afraid you'd say that!" Marco muttered.

"I'll see you in the docking bay in 2 hours," Ralgha said to Jake as the meeting broke up.

"You're going too?" Jake was surprised.

"I've no choice," Ralgha said uncomfortably. "I have to be there to help you get through their security and the movement will be sending a team of their own to meet us. Best if I deal with them directly."

Jake nodded and headed for the dome again. This was certainly a battle he couldn't afford to screw up…

**__**

Tailstrike docking bay: 2 hours later

"Do you really think they can pull this one off, Ax?" Marco asked as the shuttle pulled out of the docking bay.

I can only hope so, Warrior Marco, Ax replied. I can only hope so.

Why are you so worried? Alloran asked, overhearing their conversation. You've overcome nearly impossible odds before.

"Yeah, but we've never had to deal with something this big before," Marco said. "2 years ago we were just regular kids and now we're fighting in a space war with cyber-lizards who can smash planets! Jake must be having a nervous breakdown about now!"

He will be coming back, Warrior Marco. We will win this war, I can promise you that. If it makes you feel any better I have my own suicide mission to go on soon.

"What's that?" Marco asked.

I have to lead a diversionary raid on another Chelrak supply base soon, Alloran said. I'll be leading your other friends along with my troops.

"Other friends? The cyborgs? You pushed them into this?" Marco couldn't believe it.

They pushed themselves into this, Alloran said. Since they were so eager for revenge on the Chelraks they volunteered.

Marco could easily believe it. He'd watched some of the cyborgs as they trained in the Andalites' firing range. The looks on their faces as they blasted the mock Chelrak targets had chilled him to the bone.

We should go to the simulators again, Warrior Marco, Ax advised. We will need all the training we can get.

"Alright Ax. Good luck," Marco said to Alloran as he left for his shuttle.

To all of us, Alloran replied.

****

Predator shuttle

Jake and the rest of the Animorphs were going over their plans one final time.

"Will getting in be a problem?" Rachel was asking.

"It shouldn't be," Ralgha said. "The base is only lightly garrisoned and, if it weren't for the movement, the Andalites probably wouldn't even know about it. The planet's climate and atmosphere make sensors almost useless."

"The planet's climate?" Hannah didn't like the sound of this.

"Didn't they tell you? Abraxis is a frozen world. Its entire surface is covered with ice and its temperature is always well below freezing."

"Great. Just great!" Rachel muttered. Their experience at the North Pole wasn't one that she wanted to repeat.

"So how are we going to get into this base without freezing to death?" Tom asked coldly.

"We have warmer clothing for you," Ralgha said. "Fortunately we planned ahead. I know several ways into the base so you shouldn't need to morph, at least not until we're inside. Then the climate won't matter."

We're approaching Abraxis now, the Andalite pilot reported.

As soon as they'd jumped to normal space Ralgha quickly engaged the cloaking device. "Were we detected?" 

I don't think so. We jumped in behind one of the moons and we were only visible for a short time.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Let's get this over with," Jake said.  
Ralgha nodded. "Take us in, slowly."

It was a good job they'd jumped in where they had. 20 Chelrak destroyers were in the planet's orbit, along with dozens of Raptor fighters. 

"Are you sure they can't see us?" Justin asked nervously.

If they could they'd be all over us by now, Tobias tried to reassure him.

"It must be the advance fleet," Ralgha said. "The Iron Fist and the main fleet will be here anytime now. We have to get to the surface quickly!"

Understood. The pilot increased their speed a little more as he navigated carefully past the Chelrak fleet.

****

The _Tailstrike_

Entering normal space now, War-Prince.

Excellent, Galuit said as he saw the Andalite armada on the viewscreen. There were at least 100 Dome ships. The Andalites had nearly committed everything to this. Intermingled with them were almost as many Predator Hunter-Killers. If we are to die, then at least it will be in battle.

I'd better go to the fighter bays, Edullon said. I've a feeling we'll be needed soon.

Transmission coming in. It's War-Prince Breeyar.

This is War-Prince Breeyar to all ships. Our long-range probes have detected the Iron Fist and the main Chelrak fleet. Our human allies are poised to strike soon. But whether they succeed or not, this fleet will engage the enemy in just over 10 hours' time. I will not lie to you. If they do not succeed in their mission then most, if not all of this fleet, will probably not be going home. There might not even be a home to go to if the Chelraks succeed. But there will be no retreat. We are the last line of defence for our homeworld and the galaxy. We must hold that line at all costs. We fight here to the last man. Victory or Death!

A loud cheer went through the _Tailstrike _as Breeyar finished his speech. Galuit moved the _Tailstrike _alongside Breeyar's flagship, the _Invincible_, as Edullon reported in from the launch bay.

All ships ready, War-Prince. We can launch at any time. 

Good. Get some rest now if you can, Galuit ordered. All we can do for now is sit here and wait for them.

Understood.

Galuit settled back to wait. It now all depended on Prince Jake and his team…

****

Chelrak supply base: Abraxis

Jake and his team were shivering in a maintenance shaft of the supply base whilst Ralgha was working on disabling the base's security system.

"He'd better h-h-hurry before I f-f-freeze to death!" Cassie moaned. Even in the Arctic gear Ralgha had given them they were still not feeling warm. They'd stepped out of the shuttle into a raging snowstorm with the temperature at -35° C and had to endure half an hour of walking through it before they'd reached the base.

"You can come through now," Ralgha called from further down the shaft.

"What took you so long?" Tobias asked irritably. He was in his human form. Hawks didn't perform well on ice.

"Sorry about that. Disabling those Gleet bio-filters was more difficult than I thought. Come on, the launch bays are just ahead."

The launch bay was a hive of activity. Several dozen Chelraks were loading supplies onto transport ships.

"Time to morph," Jake said. "Do you think you can get onto one of those ships without trouble?" he asked Ralgha.

"It would be better if we could commandeer one of them," Ralgha suggested. "The flight crews should be arriving soon."

Jake grinned. "Ok, here's the plan…"

****

Chelrak transport: 1 hour later

"That was easier than I thought!" Tom grinned as he morphed back from his fly form.

The Animorphs had managed to sneak in close, wait until the pilots had arrived and then Tom, in Predator form, had 'disabled' one of them and taken his uniform. Then they'd all morphed to fly and Ralgha carried them into the transport wearing the pilot's uniform. He was now at the helm, listening carefully to instructions over the communicator.

"That was only stage one," Jake said. "We're not there yet."

"What about your friends?" Hannah asked Ralgha. "Weren't they supposed to meet us?"

"They're meeting us…on that," Ralgha replied, pointing at the viewscreen.

"Oh man!" Ryan gaped in shock as he gazed at the transport's viewscreen. The Iron Fist nearly filled it, along with 200 Chelrak destroyers.

"So it really exists," Rachel said. "Oh well, that thought was nice while it lasted!"

"Can we really take out that thing?" Cassie asked. "It's bigger than most countries!"

"We have to," Justin said firmly. 

The communicator sounded. "Transport 10, the Defender shield has been lowered and you are cleared to dock. Follow your present course." 

"Understood," Ralgha replied quickly. "You'd better get ready to morph again."  
"Right," Jake nodded.

"Let's do it!" Rachel said as usual. Everyone noticed, however, that she didn't sound so enthusiastic.

****

Bridge of the Iron Fist

"The last of the supplies are aboard, Emperor," Durok said. "We can begin the offensive whenever you're ready."

"Excellent!" Slaar smiled. "Open a channel to the fleet."

"All ships are awaiting your order to attack, Emperor," Tyranous said from his station.

Slaar nodded as Durok finished opening communications. "Emperor, channels are open."

"This is the Emperor to all fleet ships. At last, after years of suffering and struggle, our victory is at hand! The Yeerks sought to destroy us, the Andalites betrayed us and the humans and Predators conspired against us but they have only made us stronger! Now, with this weapon, we will claim what is rightfully ours! The time has come to claim this galaxy as our own! The time has come to destroy the Andalites and all their allies! To Victory!"

A massive cheer seemed to echo through the entire fleet as Slaar finished.

"Jump to Zero-Space," he ordered. "Head to the Andalite homeworld. Burn anything that gets in our way!"  


****

Iron Fist docking bay

The Animorphs had heard Slaar's speech through their communicator too.

"Man, he's dead serious about this!" Tom said. "With this thing, he's got a good chance of pulling it off too!" 

Jake had never felt so much weight on him before. The fate of the Andalites, the human race and many others were all in their hands. 

"Ok everyone, try not to think about it," Jake said. "It's just another mission, right? Let's do it!" 

__

Yeah right, like anyone's going to believe that! he thought miserably. This was one battle they couldn't afford to screw up…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Galactic War 15: Fist of Iron (Part 2)

Animorphs: Galactic War ****

Author's note: Sorry to all readers, reviewers, fans etc. for the extremely long wait for this part. All I can say is this: House moving is hell on earth! 3 months in a small temporary house with no central heating, no satellite TV and NO INTERNET CONNECTION! (grrrr!) Worse still, FF.net decides to upgrade to IE 5.5 while I'm out of the loop. I get it and it promptly crashes my system! Next I have to get used to this new chaptering system of FF.net too. Still, I'm somehow back up and running again and I can finally post this and re-establish my fanfic empire. Sorry everyone! I won't leave you waiting that long again! Well, now that's out of my system here's the fic:

****

Animorphs: Galactic War

15: Fist of Iron (part 2)

Iron Fist docking bay

As soon as the Iron Fist had entered Zero-Space, Jake and his team had morphed to fly and allowed Ralgha to carry them out through the docking bay. 

"You can demorph now," he said about 15 minutes later.

They all demorphed to find themselves in what looked like a storeroom.

"What now?" Rachel asked. 

"We wait. The movement's team should be meeting us here shortly," 

"Let's hope they're not long," Tom muttered.

"One's already here!" came a voice from the back of the room.

"Vorshak?" Ralgha recognised the voice instantly.

Another Chelrak emerged from the shadows at the back of the room. "It's good to see you again, Ralgha. We thought you weren't coming back at all from the Andromeda mission."

"At first, neither did I," Ralgha replied. "Is it just you?"

"Our leader's in on this too," Vorshak said. "He'll be joining us shortly."

"The leader of the movement is here?" Ralgha said in disbelief.

"Yes, he felt this was too important so he came along. Actually he had no choice since he had to come but…"

"Since we're all here, what's the plan?" Ryan butted in. "We've got to do this before we drop out of Zero-Space again, right?"  
Vorshak nodded. "I can say one thing with absolute certainty: You'll never get near the main reactor."

"Too heavily guarded?" Jake guessed.

"More like shielded from access. They've flooded all the vital areas with neutronium radiation so nothing can get to the reactor itself."  
"Isn't that dangerous? What if something goes wrong and they need to repair it?" Justin asked.

"Most of it can be controlled remotely from the bridge," Vorshak said. "And if any emergency comes up they do have NBC suits so they could fix it themselves."

"So we can't blow it up directly," Jake wasn't happy about that. 

"No. But the Defender shield is still vulnerable and can still be destroyed. This ship may have the power to smash planets but against other ships it is virtually useless. Your fleet should have an easy job finishing it."

"Why haven't they flooded that area with radiation too?" Cassie wondered.

"The generators are too close to the bridge," Vorshak smiled. "Our 'esteemed' Emperor might be willing to risk the lives of our technicians and our soldiers, but he's not willing to risk his own."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go trash the place!" Ryan was heading for the door before Jake stopped him.

"You want the whole ship to know we're here, Ryan?" Jake asked condescendingly. "The idea was to stay low until we do what we came to do, or do you want to fight every Chelrak on board?"

"Sorry Jake," Ryan muttered. "But this waiting is killing me!" 

"Are you sure this leader of yours is coming?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"It'll depend on how quickly he'll be able to get away," Vorshak revealed. "It's difficult to get away unnoticed from where he is now…"

****

Chelrak flagship _Armageddon_

"Commander."

Izlyr turned to his new first officer. "What is it?"  
"Our probes have detected a large fleet at the Andalite homeworld. It seems they are expecting us."

Izlyr thought that Sorinek wanted it that way from the way he said it. "Well, it was hard enough to keep something as large as this fleet undetected in the first place. With the Iron Fist as well it was impossible."

"Shall I inform the Emperor?" Sorinek asked.

Izlyr shook his head. "Chances are he already knows. If our sensors can see this fleet then his can too. So can the rest of our fleet. Just maintain speed and course."

"Yes Commander," Sorinek turned back to his station.  
"We're all eager to burn some Andalites, Lieutenant. Be patient. They're still going to be there when we jump out of Zero-Space in 2 hours, aren't they?"

Izlyr and Sorinek grinned. They could hardly wait.

****

Iron Fist storage room

"If we wait for much longer it'll be too late!" Rachel said.

"You don't have to wait any longer."

As soon as Ralgha heard the voice from the door he lurched for his gun. "You!"

"What's wrong, Ralgha?" Commander Tyranous asked. "Now I'm here, you finally get to 'trash the place' as your friend put it!"

"Who's this?" Justin asked worriedly.

"He's Commander Tyranous and he's one of the Emperor's Inner Circle!" Ralgha spat.

"And I'm also leader of the resistance movement," Tyranous said calmly as the Animorphs went into battle stances.

"Yeah right!"

"No, he's serious!" Vorshak broke in.

"Who do you think contacted you out of nowhere and had you rescue these humans on Andromeda, Ralgha?" Tyranous pointed at Hannah. "Who do you think released her from her stasis tank on Keldoria? And how did you get the plans for the Iron Fist without the Emperor knowing?"

Ralgha and the Animorphs had to admit that it all scanned. The resistance would have needed someone high up to get most of the information they'd been given, but Ralgha had never dreamed that they'd have someone with this level of rank.

"Why?" Jake asked. "I can understand Ralgha and the others doing this. But you're a commander, what's in it for you?"

"Absolutely nothing," Tyranous replied. "Except knowing that I'll be freeing my race. As much as I hate the Andalites for what they've done it doesn't justify all of this. The Emperor has forsaken his own people in his quest for vengeance. If he isn't stopped, his ambition could destroy us as well as you. I don't intend to give him the chance."

"So what do we do now?" Tom asked.

"We have to destroy the Defender shield," Tyranous said. "Without it, this weapon is extremely vulnerable. I doubt the Emperor would proceed with the attack with himself exposed."

Jake had big doubts about that but said nothing.

"We'll have to divide our forces," Vorshak went on. "There's 2 generators that must be destroyed. If we don't get both, the shield will still function."  
"I'll take the first one," Jake said.

"I'm with you, midget," Tom decided.

"Make that 3," Justin put in.

"I'll go with you too," Cassie said.

"Rachel, you take the others and blow the other generator," Jake said. 

"Sure, Jake. I'll enjoy this!" Rachel smiled.

"Let's go through the ventilation system again," Ralgha suggested. "We can't afford to be detected at this stage."

"We must hurry," Tyranous added. "I think we're only a few hours away from the Andalite homeworld."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tom quickly opened the ventilator and climbed inside.

"We'll see you again soon," Rachel said as they split up. _If we're still alive, that is._

****

Generator room 1

"We must be cautious," Vorshak said. "We're only 1 level down from the bridge."

"How many guards are in there?" Cassie asked worriedly. They couldn't see very much through the ventilator exit.

"There'll be at least 4 technicians. There might not be any guards since this weapon's supposed to be impenetrable but…"

"…We can't count on that," Jake finished.

"So what do we do, just rush in?" Justin asked.

"I think that's what we're going to have to do," Ralgha said. "This mission has to succeed, whether we escape alive or not!"

No one wanted to hear that but they all knew it was the truth.

"Alright. Get ready!" Jake said.

****

Iron Fist bridge

"Emperor, there seems to be a problem." 

"What kind of problem?!" Slaar didn't want to hear about any problems now, not when they were so close to victory.

"One of the Defender shield generators has just inexplicably gone off-line. It's now operating on number 2 only."  
"Get guards down to that generator! That shield must remain operational no matter what! It won't be long before we engage the Andalites!" Slaar's eyes narrowed as he said this. If those human filth were aboard…

"I'll go myself!" Durok said eagerly. He was having the same thoughts the Emperor was having but he secretly hoped they were on board. After all, he had a score to settle…

****

Generator room 2

"We must hurry," Tyranous said suddenly.

"Why? That was easier than I thought!" Rachel smiled at the motionless technicians they had just taken out.

"If your friends have destroyed the first generator then the bridge will be aware of it by now and they'll be sending troops to protect this one!" 

"Then let's trash the place!" Ryan said eagerly as he started to morph again.

"Hold on. We have something that will do the job a little better," Vorshak pulled out several demolition charges.

"I like it!" Hannah grinned. "I'll plant some on the far side."

I'll watch the corridor, Tobias flew toward the door.

"I'll take the main controls, let's do this fast!" 

As Rachel moved over to the main controls, Tyranous went over to another console. This one displayed most of the ship on security camera. He started flicking through the screens, grinning when he saw generator 1. Jake had done a good job. His smile faded, however, when he saw the next picture.

"What the…that's outside! Close the door! Elite troopers!"

As soon as he said that Tobias flew in at top speed just ahead of a disruptor bolt. We can't get out that way!

Tyranous cursed as he reached for his disruptor. "I'd hoped it would never come to this…"

****

Outside Generator 2

"It's the human morphers all right," a trooper was telling Durok. "I saw one of them fly in there."

"Then what are you waiting for? Blow this door!" 

"While you're at it, seal off the ventilator shafts as well," came a calm voice behind him. Durok turned around to find Saavek standing there.

"What are you doing here, Science Leader?" Durok asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of a combat zone. Hardly a suitable place for you."  
"Don't even think of trying to get rid of me," Saavek snarled. "I have a score to settle with these humans too. They destroyed my facility once and I'm not going to let them destroy my greatest achievement. Now, about the ventilators?" 

Durok snorted and reached for a communicator.

****

Generator room 2

"We have to get out now," Tyranous warned. "That door won't hold them for long!"

"Then let's go!" Ryan said. "We're finished here."

As they all piled into the ventilator shaft, Tyranous realised he had made a critical error. "I left the detonator behind!" 

"I'll get it!" Hannah muttered.

Going back into the room, she saw it on the security camera console where Tyranous had left it. She picked it up but before she could return a heavy metal plate slammed shut over the ventilation shaft…

****

Iron Fist storage bay

Jake and the others had just returned to their original meeting place when Ralgha's communicator sounded.

"Ralgha? We have trouble!" Tyranous said. "Get to generator 2 if you can."  
"What kind of trouble?" Ralgha asked.

"One of the humans is trapped in the generator room with some demolition charges, the detonator and an Elite Guard squad nearby. We can't get to her from where we are now; the ventilator's been sealed!"

"Damn! Meet us in main security! That's all we can do now!" Ralgha said as he cut the connection.

"What can we do?" Tom asked worriedly.

"We have to get to main security and override the lock on the ventilator," Ralgha explained. "That's the only place we can do it unless you want to take on an Elite Guard squad head on?" 

"Let's get there fast then!" Jake said.

"We should go through the corridors. It'll be faster," Vorshak suggested.

"Fine." Jake and the others morphed to fly again. Let's go!

Ralgha and Vorshak pulled out their disruptors and ran from the room with their 'passengers'.

****

Outside Generator 2

"Can you bypass that lock or not?!" Saavek snapped at the Elite Guard trooper who was working on the door lock.

"I'm almost there," the trooper replied.

"Science Leader, I strongly advise you to let us handle this," Durok said. 

"I'm going in there whether you like it or not," Saavek replied. "Since I have your men with me there shouldn't be a problem."

Durok sighed. "As you wish." He didn't share Saavek's confidence about the situation. He had faced these humans twice before and knew they were not soft targets. Still, he knew there was nothing he could do to change Saavek's mind. He would just have to make the best of it. If Saavek succeeded and killed them then that was fine. If Saavek was killed, well it certainly wasn't Durok's loss. If Saavek failed, that meant he'd have his chance yet…

****

Main security room

"6 guards and 2 technicians in there," Vorshak said.

"You take the guards on the left," Jake said.   
"Do we take out the rest?" Justin asked hopefully as he started to morph to his Jaguar form.

"Yeah, we do!" Jake said before he started to morph into his tiger form. Justin was soon morphing to Jaguar and Tom to Predator.

Ready? Jake asked as soon as they were done morphing. Ok, let's do it!

With that Jake hurled himself through the door at the nearest guard and raked him with his claws. Ralgha and Vorshak opened fire with their guns, mowing down the other guards before they could intervene whilst Tom grabbed a technician and snapped his neck from behind. 

The last technician, seeing he was outnumbered and outgunned, lurched toward an alarm switch.

Oh no you don't! Justin's Jaguar form bit down on his hand before he could press the alarm. As he screamed in pain Vorshak calmly shot him in the chest with his disruptor.

Ralgha quickly ran over to the main control panel, trying to find the controls for the ventilator shafts.

"Hurry up, Ralgha!" Tom urged. He was watching another array of security screens on the wall and could see the Elite Guard squad was almost through the door…

****

Generator room 2

Hannah knew she was in real trouble. Aside from the ventilator there was no other way in or out but the main door and she knew it was only a matter of time before the elite troopers broke through. She ran over to the control panel and started pushing every button in the hope of getting lucky.

__

I'll need a hell of a lot of luck to get out of this one!

****

Main security room

"DAMN!" Ralgha spat. "They've isolated the door and the ventilator shaft from the outside! I can't open it!"

"Let's get down there then!" Justin screamed. "We've got to get her out of there!"

He started to run for the door but Vorshak stopped him and held him back.

"Hey! Wha…"

"See for yourself."

****

Generator room 2

The minute the door flew open, Hannah knew it was all over for her. She had just enough time to realise that before 2 disruptor bolts hit her. It felt like she'd been hit with a sledgehammer as she was flung back into the console and then onto the floor. Although her vision was blurring she could see the Chelrak troops moving in cautiously…except for one.

"How long do you plan to take to finish this?!" 

She knew that voice all too well. _Saavek! _Of all the Chelraks, excluding the Emperor, he was the one most directly responsible for the loss of her family and everything else. She knew she didn't have long left. Each breath was a painful effort and blood was running from her mouth. She didn't want to die but if she was going to, she'd bring this bastard along for the ride! 

Saavek, for his part, was confused. He'd only caught one human morpher and she seemed strangely familiar…

"Where are the others?" he snarled, pointing his disruptor straight at her head.

Hannah looked up at him and grinned insanely. "You think you're so smart, why don't you find them yourself? Not that I'm going to give you the chance!"

Just then, one of the troopers noticed the charges. "Sir! The whole room is wire…!"

He never got the chance to finish as Hannah pressed the detonator.

****

Iron Fist bridge

As the explosion rocked the Iron Fist there was a flurry of activity on the bridge. The bridge controllers quickly checked for damage while the Emperor lurched for the nearest communicator.

"Durok! Tyranous! What is going on down there? Someone answer me!"  
"Emperor, the Defender shield has failed!"

Slaar looked like he'd been knifed in the stomach. Then he got a response from his communicator.

"Durok here. I'm standing near what's left of generator 2. Saavek and half of my squad are all dead, along with 1 human morpher. I'm going to hunt down the rest."

__

Saavek dead?! The shield down! What else could go wrong?

A transmission then came in from the command ship.

"Izlyr to Iron Fist, your shields are down! Should we abort the mission?"

Slaar, remembering Crayak's words before he left, grabbed the communicator again.  
"NO! We go on! You are to protect this ship no matter what, do you understand me?! I did not come this far to fail now! My revenge will not be denied!"  


****

Chelrak flagship _Armageddon_

Sorinek was aghast. "He's still going on? This is madness! We can't…"  
"Stay at your post and hold your course!" Izlyr snapped. Privately though, he agreed with Sorinek. This was madness indeed. The Iron Fist wasn't built for speed or any kind of ship-to-ship combat. Without the Defender shield it was a sitting duck and that meant that the fleet would have to surround it and protect it themselves, which gave the Andalites a big advantage.

"We're approaching the Andalite system now, Commander." 

Izlyr noticed that all the eagerness had gone out of Sorinek's voice.

"Prepare to jump. All hands to battle-stations!" Izlyr looked at Sorinek. "Don't worry, Lieutenant. We will survive, I will see to that!"  


****

Iron Fist: ventilator system

Rachel's group heard and felt the explosion too. 

"What was that?!" she asked Tyranous fearing the worst.

Tyranous also had a sinking feeling as he reached for his communicator.

"Ralgha, report!"

"Meet us in the docking bay," Ralgha replied. "The shield is down and we have nothing left here if you take my meaning."

"I do," Tyranous said bitterly. "We'll be there."

"Hannah!" Cassie was choking back tears. "You can't mean she's…"

"She detonated the bombs herself," Tyranous added grimly. "She did not survive. I'm very sorry."

"GODDAMNIT!" Ryan's rage carried all the way through the ventilator. "When I get hold of Durok I'll…"

"There's no time for that now!" Tyranous snapped. "With the shield gone, this ship is now very vulnerable and we'll be in the Andalites' system any minute! Unless we want to join her we must get out now!"

Rachel nodded. "Let's go. We'll avenge her later!"

****

Andalite flagship _Invincible_

War-Prince, enemy fleet entering system!

Finally! War-Prince Breeyar had grown tired of waiting. All ships, prepare to engage. Launch fighters!

War-Prince, the Iron Fist is here.

It's running without shields! another warrior reported excitedly. The humans must have succeeded!

Excellent! Breeyar smiled. _We'll win this yet!_ All ships attack! Your target is the Iron Fist!

****

Andalite Alpha fighter wing 

Alpha 1 to squadron, launch now! 

"I told you they'd do it, Ax!" Marco grinned as their fighter launched with the rest.

I don't recall you saying that, Ax replied. I can recall you saying 'what if they can't pull this off' however!

"Cute, Ax!" Marco muttered. Then a sudden thought struck him. "Ax, what if they haven't got off that ship yet?"  
Ax looked uncomfortable. We can not delay our attack now, Warrior Marco. To do so may mean death for my homeworld and countless innocents. We must act now and hope that Prince Jake and the others escaped in time.

Marco knew Ax was right but he had a very bad feeling about this. His thoughts were then interrupted by Edullon's warning.

Alpha 1 to squadron, enemy fighters approaching! Take evasive action!

Ax immediately threw the fighter into a tight turn. His orders, and those of his squadron, were to target the Iron Fist with the heavy missiles they were carrying while the other squadrons occupied the Chelrak Raptors. This wasn't as easy as it sounded, especially as there were far more Raptors than expected. The whole of space seemed alight with blue and green fire.

"Ax, we'll never get through this!" Marco screamed from the back. 

Just stay calm! Ax snarled in reply, trying not to lose his concentration.

Marco focused on his scanners and targeting systems and tried not to think too hard. It was nearly all in Ax's hands now.

****

Iron Fist: docking bay

Rachel's group had reached the docking bay first and run straight into a load of trouble. Durok had anticipated them trying to get out by shuttle and had moved the rest of his troopers there. A hail of disruptor fire greeted them when they went through the doors. 

Any ideas? Tobias asked as they somehow managed to find cover behind a shuttle. 

"If we can just distract them long enough so we can get into one of these ships…" Rachel started.

"Forget it," Ryan said. "And leave Jake and the others behind? Besides how would we distract them without another of us getting killed?"

"He's right. They're closing in on us now," Tyranous added as he leaned out and shot one of the troopers in the chest.

"That wasn't very friendly, Tyranous! So you're the leader of the traitors? Amazing. Despite all the Emperor did for you, you still turn on him like this? I never figured you for a spineless weakling!" 

Everyone knew the voice. Durok.

"Better that than a self-serving maggot like you!" Tyranous snarled back. "I'm in this for my people. All you care about is your own power! You're the disgrace to our race, not me!"

"Your grand speeches don't impress me, Tyranous. All of you will surrender now. Do that and I'll spare you!"

Tyranous looked at his human friends. "Well?"

Rachel spoke for them all. "Let's tell that son of a snake what he can do with his surrender!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Tyranous grinned. "No deal, Durok. Only one of us walks away from this!" 

Durok sighed. "So be it. Finish them off!"

"How about we finish you off instead, Durok!"

Durok recognised Ralgha's voice immediately and dived for cover. Most of his troopers weren't so lucky and died where they stood as Vorshak tossed a grenade at their feet. Jake's team then mauled the survivors before they could recover. 

"How many of you filth are there?" Durok snarled as he raised his gun.

You're the only filth around here! 

Durok whirled round in time to see a jaguar leap straight for his throat…

****

Andalite Alpha fighter wing

"We're almost there, Ax!" Marco said as Ax narrowly dodged fire from a destroyer's defence batteries.

Lock onto the main reactor as soon as we're in range, Ax ordered. _Assuming we get in range…_

Even Ax wasn't feeling too cosy about things. Three of his wingmen were already down and they still hadn't penetrated the perimeter of destroyers around the Iron Fist yet.

"Ax, behind us!" Marco warned.

Ax dodged again only to find yet another Raptor coming at him head on.

"He's still on our tail, Ax!"

Not for long! 

Ax punched up maximum burn and flew straight at the Raptor in front. The Raptor behind punched up his speed and kept pace, which was just what Ax was hoping he'd do.

"Ax, are you crazy?!" Marco couldn't believe what Ax was doing. The Raptor pilot in front couldn't either. He was so shocked at what the Andalite was doing he never thought to fire his cannons.

Ax waited until the last second and then pulled hard right, leaving the 2 Raptors on a direct collision course.

Both Chelraks veered sharply to avoid a collision and barely avoided each other. The first one, however, veered too hard and slammed right into the side of a nearby destroyer. The second had time to level out before his warning sensors went off. He didn't have time to dodge again as Marco blew him into oblivion.

"I must have a death wish to keep flying with you, Ax!" Marco sighed. 

Alpha 1 to squadron. We're in range. Destroy the Iron Fist at all costs!

With that, Marco quickly locked onto the Iron Fist and fired his first missile.

****

Iron Fist docking bay 

It was all over in the docking bay. All of Durok's troopers were dead and a frenzied Justin had ripped open Durok's front. He was still alive but only just.

"Are you guys ok?" Jake asked as soon as he'd demorphed.

We're ok. Thanks to you, Tobias said. 

"Good. I didn't want to lose anyone else!" Jake said bitterly.

Tyranous had walked over to the fallen Durok. "Not so tough without your troopers backing you up are you?"

"You may have killed me," Durok coughed up blood as he spoke. "But I'm not going alone!"

Before anyone could stop him Durok pulled a small device from his belt and pushed a button on it. All of the shuttles in the docking bay exploded throwing them all onto the ground.

Durok laughed madly. "If I can't win, no one will! Enjoy your victory while it lasts! HA HA HA!"

Enraged, Tyranous whipped out his gun and blew Durok's head off.

"Oh just great!" Rachel snapped as she looked round at the wreckage. "Any ideas now?"

Everyone wore the same defeated expression. No one had any ideas.

****

The _Tailstrike_

Status of the Iron Fist? Galuit asked worriedly. The battle against the Chelrak fleet was going well but it all meant nothing if they couldn't destroy the Iron Fist.

It has sustained heavy damage to its hull but its critical systems are still operating! It'll be in firing range of our homeworld shortly!

Galuit opened a channel. All ships: the Iron Fist is almost in firing range. Close in and destroy it at all costs!

****

Iron Fist: bridge

Slaar now stood alone on the bridge of the Iron Fist. All of the other controllers had fled for the escape pods after the first missile attacks but he had not yielded so easily. The Iron Fist would be in firing range in less than 2 minutes and whatever happened, he would ensure that the Andalites' homeworld would be destroyed. The fact that several of his own ships were in the line of fire meant nothing to him, nor did the immense damage the Iron Fist had sustained. Slaar was too far-gone. This was his moment of glory and he would not be denied!

****

Andalite Alpha fighter wing

Edullon cursed as he heard Galuit's message. In spite of their best efforts the Iron Fist was still intact and nearly all their missiles had been fired. The Dome Ships and Hunter-Killers were closing in but they probably wouldn't make it in time, especially with the destroyers still putting up fierce resistance.

Alpha 1 to Alpha wing, it's all up to us now! Target their main reactor!

With that, Edullon fired his last missile shot. It slammed into the port side of the Iron Fist but didn't do any critical damage. 

Crangar's tail! Alpha 2, finish it off!

Alpha 2 engagi… Alpha 2 was sheared in half by disruptor fire before he could finish.

Edullon cursed again. Alpha 3?

Yes, my Prince? Edullon smiled slightly. At least Aximili was still alive.

You're the only one with a heavy missile left. Close in and engage!

Understood.

Everyone else cover Alpha 3. He must reach the target!

****

The _Armageddon_

"Status of the Iron Fist?" Izlyr was almost afraid to ask. 

"It has been critically damaged on its port side. Another hit in that quarter and it's finished!"

Izlyr opened a channel. "All Raptors defend the Iron Fist! I don't care how you do it but keep the Andalite filth away from it!"

****

Andalite Alpha fighter wing

"Ax, on our tail!"

There's one ahead too!

It seemed to Ax and Marco that every Raptor in the Chelrak fleet had descended on them. Although Edullon and the rest of the squadron were doing their best to hold them back some had inevitably slipped through and now they were all gunning for them. 

We're almost in range, Warrior Marco. Get ready!

"Ok. Shit! Ax, behind us again! He's…"

A disruptor bolt slammed into their fighter before he could finish. It wasn't a direct hit but it was enough to throw both of them onto the floor.

Edullon quickly dropped in behind the pursuing Raptor and blasted him at point blank range. Alpha 3, are you all right?

That remains to be seen, Ax replied. 

Marco ran a damage report. "Cannons and engines are ok. SHIT! He knocked out the missile launchers! We can't take the shot!"

Crangar's tail! My Prince, we can't…

I heard, Warrior Aximili, Edullon said grimly.

"Ax, the Iron Fist!"

Ax turned to see the front of the Iron Fist opening up. It was powering up to fire. Ax couldn't believe it. If they fire now they'll destroy their own ships too!

"Ax, I don't think their Emperor cares much about that. He's flipped, remember?"

In his fighter, Edullon thought through his options. As he saw it, he really only had one left. We have one option left Warrior Aximili. It is my job to execute it. For now, you have the command. Good luck.

Ax was confused for a moment. Edullon seemed very calm considering the circumstances and he was giving him command all of a sudden? He realised as soon as Edullon's fighter pulled away and went to maximum burn.

My Prince! Do not do this! There must be… Ax stopped as he realised he was talking to dead air. Edullon had cut him off.

****

Iron Fist: bridge

Slaar felt a great thrill of pleasure as the weapon doors opened and the Iron Fist began to charge up. Despite all the losses and humiliation that he'd been through he would still destroy the Andalite homeworld. He was so busy preparing the weapon to fire he never noticed the Andalite fighter heading for him at full thrust…

****

The _Armageddon_

"Commander, the Emperor's already powering up the Iron Fist! 25 of our destroyers are still in front of him. If he fires now he'll destroy them as well!"

__

What!? Izlyr cursed as he realised the extent of the Emperor's obsession. He was supposed to have given the lead ships time to get clear. "Tell the destroyers to get out of there!" Even as he said it, Izlyr knew they wouldn't have time to get away before the Emperor fired. For the first time ever, Izlyr was having doubts about the path he was on. He hated the Andalites but was that really worth all the losses they'd taken? Was this path really the right one?

"Commander, there's an Andalite fighter heading for the Iron Fist at full thrust! He's heading for the weapon access!"

Izlyr knew what the Andalite was doing. He also knew there wasn't a thing he could do about it…

****

Iron Fist: bridge 

Slaar's smile was wiped off his face as he was hurled onto the floor when a sudden explosion from the front rocked the ship. Slaar quickly got to his feet again and jammed his finger down on the firing switch. Nothing happened. Slaar pressed the switch again and again in fury but the result was the same. Slaar quickly had the computer run a damage report. He wasn't prepared for the results. Edullon's suicide run had done extreme damage. He had flown right into the bay where the weapon was stored and had smashed into it just as it was powering up to fire. The great mass of energy that had built up in it was now starting to feed back into the ship, which meant that in 10 minutes the Iron Fist would cease to exist. 

Slaar frantically opened a channel to Izlyr. "Commander, the shuttles here are destroyed and there are no escape pods left. I need you to send a ship for me!"

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Emperor," Izlyr replied. 

"WHAT! I gave a direct order!" Slaar raged.

"Orders from corpses mean nothing to me!" Izlyr snarled in reply. "Which is what you will be in a very short time. There's not enough time to get a ship out to you. Even if there were I wouldn't bother!"

"I don't need your help!" Slaar raged. "I'll contact another ship and have them rescue me. When I get back you'll be the corpse!"

"What other ships, _ex-_Emperor?"

Slaar looked at the scanners and realised with horror that the Chelrak fleet was retreating! Every ship was opening a jump point to Zero-Space.

"Wha…why?"

"Why? Because they have had enough of your insanity," Izlyr calmly added. "You were willing to kill them all just for your shot at the Andalites! They will no longer follow you and neither will I. It's a pity I couldn't have done this sooner!" Slaar then realised that with him dead and Tyranous onboard the Iron Fist and dead as well, the next in line for leadership would be Izlyr! "Don't worry, Emperor. You'll be given a decent funeral back on the homeworld. I'll see to that!" 

Slaar stared at the communicator in a mix of horror and rage. He was still frozen in that same position when the Iron Fist blew up a few minutes later.

****

Iron Fist docking bay

"Man! What a burn!" Justin screamed in rage. "We go through all that for this?"

Everyone was feeling the same way as the Iron Fist began to crumble around them.

"Jake," Rachel said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"It was fun. Nice knowing you."

"Don't say that! Never give up hope!" Cassie broke in.

"She's right," Ralgha added. "Especially since help's on the way!"

"Help? What help?" Tom asked in confusion.

Ralgha held up his communicator. "Aximili's fighter is close by and I just managed to signal him."

"What! This ship's breaking up! They can't land here, they'll be killed along with us!"

****

Ax and Marco's fighter

"Make it fast Ax, this ship's coming apart!" Marco warned.

Your talent for stating the obvious is starting to annoy me! Ax grumbled.

"Look who's talking!" Marco muttered as he ran to the fighter's ramp. Once Ax had stopped he lowered the ramp and leaned out. "Hey guys, this the last cab out of here! Move it or lose it!"

No one needed telling twice. Marco quickly ran back to his console as everyone piled into the fighter.

"Punch it, Ax!" Jake said as he brought up the rear and closed the ramp.

Punch…? Ax said confused.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" everyone screamed at once. 

With that, Ax quickly punched up maximum burn and sped out of the docking bay.

"It's going to blow! Hang on!" Marco warned as all of space seemed to turn white for a moment and the ship was shaken by a massive shockwave. 30 seconds later the fighter levelled out although it had seemed much longer. Marco quickly checked his scanners again. "We're in the clear, Ax. There's no fighters around, they've all gone home."

Then I suggest we do the same, Ax said calmly.

"Thanks for the rescue, Marco," Ryan said. "I thought we were dead that time."

"Hey, where's…?" Marco had noticed Hannah's absence. Then he realised. "OH MAN! Two in one day!?"

"Two?" Cassie asked, eyes wide.

"Edullon's gone too," Marco said. "He did a kamikaze run into the Iron Fist."

No one said much after that as they flew back to the _Tailstrike._

****

The _Tailstrike_

A joyous celebration was underway in the Dome. Andalites, Predators and Chelrak resistance fighters were all together celebrating the destruction of the Iron Fist and the Emperor's death. However, the absence of the Animorphs hadn't gone unnoticed by Galuit and Alloran.

I'll go and find them, Alloran decided. The heroes of the hour should be here after all.

I'll go with you, Malarnex offered. I think they might need some convincing after their recent losses.

Eventually they found them all in Jake's quarters and, as Malarnex had thought, none of them were in party mode. Jake said as much the minute they walked in.

"Sorry guys, but we don't feel like a celebration right now."

I can understand that. I lost many comrades on my last mission too, Alloran said. It wasn't an exaggeration. Most of Alloran's cyborg and Andalite team hadn't returned from their diversion raid on the Chelrak bases.

"I kept telling myself it had to happen sooner or later," Jake went on. "But…"

…You never thought it actually would, Malarnex finished.

"It just doesn't seem real!" Cassie sighed. "Hannah and Edullon. They've fought with us all this time, almost from the start and now they're…" 

Casualties are a part of war, Alloran said coldly. And from what you've told me, none of you can be held responsible for their deaths. They chose to do what they did, even though the choice was forced on them. You did not kill them.

"Yeah, but we couldn't save them either," Jake added bitterly.

Trying to be right all of the time is impossible, Prince Jake. It can bring you even more pain than this. Believe me I know. Together you saved our world and countless others from the Emperor's madness. Let them go, don't make their sacrifices meaningless.

He's right, Jake, Malarnex broke in. You can mourn them but you can not bring them back.

Jake sighed. "Alright, we'll be there in awhile. Just don't expect us to enjoy it, we'll need more time for that."

I understand. The pain will lessen in time. Alloran walked to the door. Look at it this way: there is little chance of it happening again. The war will soon be over!

"Don't be so sure about that."

Everyone turned to see Estro in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"The celebration's on hold. War-Prince Breeyar's called another council of war. It's not over yet."

Everyone groaned. Peace, it seemed, was still a ways off. 

"Let's finish this!" Jake said grimly as he walked out.

Everyone followed him out thinking the same thing: _We'll finish it if it's the last thing we do…_

TO BE CONCLUDED…

__


	16. Galactic War 16: The end of the war

Animorphs: Galactic War  ****

Animorphs: Galactic War 

16: The end of the war

****

The _Tailstrike_

Jake and the other Animorphs entered Galuit's quarters just as Breeyar and Tyranous were talking.

You are certain of this? Breeyar was asking.

"Absolutely positive," Tyranous replied. "They aren't going to roll over for you."

"What's the problem?" Jake asked.

Galuit filled them in. Although the Emperor is dead it seems we were overoptimistic about the war ending. The surrender we were expecting from them has not been forthcoming.

"You were foolish to expect one," Tyranous snorted. "You should know our ways by now. We didn't surrender to the Yeerks and I would have been surprised if we had started now."

Alloran activated a holo-map. The Chelraks have abandoned all their outlying territories, conquered or colonised, and have fallen back to their new homeworld. Their entire starfleet, led by their flagship mega destroyer _Armageddon_, surrounds it.

"So they're just sitting there waiting for us?" Rachel was incredulous. "That sounds dumb to me."

"Not entirely," Ralgha said. "They know they can't win now; not with the Predators and Andalites against them. But they can spoil the victory celebrations somewhat."

Jake saw what he meant. "To finish the war we have to attack and invade them. And with them not surrendering…"

Yes, Prince Jake. They will fight us to the last man, Alloran said grimly.

"We're still going to win though, right?" Justin asked in concern.

There's no doubt that we'll triumph, Breeyar reassured him. But the Chelraks will almost certainly inflict heavy casualties on us. If they use neutronium weapons on us as they did the Yeerks then it will be a nightmare.

Unfortunately, I don't see a way to avoid that, Galuit added. The Chelraks are too fanatical.

"He's right," Tom groaned. "These guys make Arab terrorists look lame!"

"Then why don't we try and talk with them?" Cassie broke in.

Everyone stared at Cassie in surprise. "What good would that do?" Ryan snorted. "They're not going to stop fighting until the Andalites are dead or they are!"

"We don't know that for sure," Cassie said calmly. "With Slaar gone it might be different over there now. If there's any chance of avoiding this slaughter, shouldn't we take it?"

Breeyar looked at Cassie for a moment. Then he turned to Tyranous. What do you think? Who would in command now that Slaar is dead?

"The most likely successor would be Commander Izlyr with Slaar out of the picture. As to whether he'll listen I have no idea. He's one of the old guard and he was very loyal to Slaar until recently. A lot will depend on what you offer him. Despite your victory there are a few…outstanding grievances between our races. If you want peace, those will need to be resolved if you take my meaning."

All the Andalites looked a little uncomfortable as he said that. Eventually Breeyar spoke again. I think we understand. I'll have to contact the homeworld to arrange a few things but I think we should have something to offer them. Can you contact the Chelrak commanders and arrange a meeting?

"I could," Tyranous said. "But what should I tell them?"

Tell them we'll meet with them anywhere and anytime they like. Make it clear we are not asking for surrender but we just want to talk.

Tyranous nodded. "I can do that. But I can't promise that they will listen."

I'll keep you informed, Galuit. I hope this will go well but if it doesn't…

We'll be ready, War-Prince, Galuit said solemnly as Breeyar left for his shuttle.

"Do you really think they'll go along with this, War-Prince? Ax asked.

I hope so, Aximili. If not, we are in for a bloody and protracted final battle. We will just have to wait and see.

****

Chelrak flagship _Armageddon: _Chelrak homeworld orbit

"Are you certain this is genuine?" Izlyr asked. He had assembled all of his new Inner Circle aboard the _Armageddon _as soon as the Andalite message had arrived.

"As far as we can tell, Emperor," the intelligence officer replied. "They've not laid down any conditions after all and they've said they'll meet us anywhere and anytime we want. The only thing I can't work out is why they've made this offer when they're so obviously winning."

"You're not thinking of going, are you?" another Chelrak commander asked.

"Of course I'm going!" Izlyr snapped. "If I don't we'll never find out what is behind this, will we? Besides, the message said we will meet at a place designated by me and that I could bring our whole fleet if I wanted to!"

"If it is a peace deal they are offering, what will you do, Emperor?"

Izlyr knew he had to handle this carefully. The Inner Circle were still bitter about losing the Iron Fist and being forced back to the homeworld. One wrong move now and he knew that his tenure as the new Emperor would be very short-lived. 

"If you're concerned that I will accept peace at any price or simply surrender then you needn't worry. We are still Chelraks. We still have our pride and our honour and they will not take them away from us! Anyway if they have a serious peace offer it would be foolish not to follow it up. If all else fails we can still make our stand here." 

The other commanders seemed satisfied with that. As they left to return to their ships Izlyr called Sorinek to the bridge. Following Izlyr's ascension he was now a commander and the new leader of the Imperial Elite Guard.

"We'll accept their offer of a meeting. We'll hold it here on this ship."

"Should I order the fleet to accompany us, Emperor?"

"No. Most of the fleet should stay here on the off chance that it is a trap. We'll just take 2 ships: yours and mine."

Sorinek activated his communicator. "Prepare the _Vengeance _for Zero-Space. We'll be heading for…?" 

Izlyr considered. "The Abraxis system. It's an unpopulated world in neutral territory and perfect for this purpose." He turned to the intelligence officer. "Send a message to the Andalites. We'll meet them there in 10 hours. Like us, they are to send 2 ships only. Make sure that is understood."

"At once, Emperor."

****

The_ Tailstrike_

"They've agreed to talk?" Tom couldn't believe it. Nor could the rest of the Animorphs.

We're meeting them at the Abraxis system in a few hours, Galuit explained. Only 2 ships from each side are allowed to go. War-Prince Breeyar has chosen this ship to accompany his to the meeting.

"Will we have to go to the meeting too?" Cassie asked.

No, I would think not. Your presence there would probably not be a good idea, given that you are responsible for many of the Chelraks' defeats. You'll be staying here on combat alert, just in case the Chelraks betray us and launch a surprise attack. War-Prince Alloran will be in command while I attend the meeting.

"How are you going to persuade them to give up this war?" Jake asked. "What can we offer them that'll make them do that?"

I have my suspicions. Fortunately I am not in charge of the negotiations so I will not have to persuade them. I just hope War-Prince Breeyar knows what he is doing…

****

Jake's quarters

"Man! I feel like a fifth wheel this time!" Justin muttered. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Not really," Jake said. "This isn't officially our war and Galuit's right when he said we shouldn't be at the meeting. If we showed up there the Chelraks would be too tempted to kill us!"

"I don't see how they can make peace though," Tom said, remembering Slaar's uncompromising language at their first meeting. "There's too much hate for the Andalites in the Chelraks. How come Breeyar and the others are pushing for it all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Jake admitted. "We'll just have to wait and find out."

****

Chelrak flagship _Armageddon: _Abraxis system

"Do you really think this can be done?" Ralgha asked as the shuttle ramp descended. 

"That remains to be seen," Tyranous said. "It's a big risk but it should be worth it."

Both of them had been chosen to accompany Galuit and Breeyar to the talks though neither were sure why. Both thought their presence would be just as disruptive as that of the Animorphs but they had still agreed to go along. 

As soon as their shuttle had docked they were led up to the meeting room where Izlyr and Sorinek were waiting for them. Izlyr raised his eyebrows when he saw Tyranous (or would have if he'd had any!) but recovered quickly.

"Well, as you can see, we are all here as you requested. What is it that you wished to discuss? If you were looking for a surrender, you have wasted your time."

No, we aren't looking for surrender. We made that clear in our message, Breeyar said calmly. We simply want to find a way of ending this war without us all being completely annihilated.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Izlyr scoffed. "You may have forgotten, but for some odd reason my people don't really trust Andalites now."

Tyranous quickly realised why he had been asked to attend and broke in. "No, Izlyr, they haven't forgotten. Ralgha and I have reminded them of that fact several times. It's partly what caused them to offer this deal in the first place."  
Izlyr stared at Tyranous coldly. "Is there any good reason why the word of a traitor should mean anything to me?"

Tyranous smiled in reply. "Yes, because you know the reason why I did it. You acted for much the same reason when you abandoned our ex-Emperor on the Iron Fist. We are both fighting for our race, it's only our methods that differ."

Izlyr wasn't really convinced but Tyranous's words had the ring of truth. Izlyr had come to realise that Slaar had been unfit to lead. "Go on."

Breeyar then spoke. We can offer you an alternative to your renegade existence. We'll help you colonise a new homeworld; a better one than the lava pit you have at the moment. We'll also persuade all the other races you've attacked to make peace with you as well despite all the damage you caused them. In return, you destroy all the plans and models of your weapons of mass destruction. There must be no more Shockwave Pulsars or Iron Fists. How does that sound?

"Tempting. But there is one point you still have not addressed," Izlyr said neutrally.

And that would be?

"My people's desire for justice. You are right, we hurt innocent races in our war against you. We can try and undo the damage from that in time. But none of this will mean anything to my people as they have suffered as well. Unless I can give them some form of justice for what they have suffered, I have a feeling I will not last long as ruler and any treaty we sign here will be meaningless."

On the contrary, we anticipated that as well. We left the best for last, Galuit replied. 

Izlyr's eyes became dinner plates as he heard the Andalites' final proposal. "You would do that for us? Why?"

It is as much for our benefit as for yours. Breeyar said calmly. Our people need to understand what has happened out here. Our military are the only ones who know the truth of things. This must change if there is to be lasting peace.

Sorinek turned to Izlyr eagerly. "Should I contact the homeworld and give them the news?"  
"Not yet." Izlyr turned to Breeyar again. "I'll agree to all this if you take me to your homeworld. I want to see if you can deliver what you say you can deliver. I also want it recorded for the benefit of my people back home. If you can do that, I'll sign the peace treaty there and then. Agreed?"

Done, Breeyar said immediately. He turned to Galuit. Tell the ships to stand down and to set course for the homeworld.

****

The_ Tailstrike_

Code Green. Set course for the homeworld immediately.

Alloran sighed in relief as the transmission came in.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

It means they've reached an agreement and we must go to the homeworld to follow it through, Alloran replied. All of us are required there.

As Jake tried to figure out what exactly he meant Alloran turned to another warrior. Have a shuttle prepared. We will be leaving for the surface the moment we arrive.

Soon afterward the _Tailstrike _and the _Invincible _powered up their engines and jumped to Zero-Space. The _Armageddon_ and the _Vengeance_ followed shortly after.

****

Andalite homeworld

"What is this all about, Jake?" Rachel asked. They had all been herded into a shuttle and sent down to the Andalite homeworld the minute they'd arrived.

"Don't ask me. All I know is they've reached an agreement. I don't know anything beyond that."

"There's something more than a peace treaty going on here," Estro said. He had been forced onto the shuttle too. "Our presence isn't needed to sign a treaty. I get the impression something big is about to happen."

Whatever it is, it should be worth it if it can achieve lasting peace, Ax said. 

Finally! We've arrived. Alloran dropped the ramp. They are expecting us inside.

Everyone got out of the shuttle to find they had landed on top of a building in a massive city. Weird buildings and Dome style parks stretched out in all directions. However, the Animorphs had no time to appreciate the scenery as they were urged into an elevator that took them inside the building.

"Where are we going? What is going on?" Marco had had enough of being left in the dark.

You are about to find out, Alloran replied as the elevator doors opened into an imposing chamber. 12 high ranking Andalites stood on a podium at the far end. The Animorphs quickly noticed Galuit and Breeyar among them and realised they had to be the Andalite High Command. Other Andalites stood in spectator galleries all around the room on the floor above them.

"Hell of a reception committee!" Ryan said. 

"I don't think this is for our benefit somehow," Cassie said, pointing to the other side of the room.

Everyone looked round to see armed Chelraks entering a gallery there followed by Tyranous, Ralgha, Izlyr and Sorinek. 2 Chelrak technicians brought up the rear carrying what looked like a holo-projector. 

"Set it up there," Izlyr ordered.

Seeing them all enter, Breeyar smiled in satisfaction. Now that everyone is here, we can begin. Are all preparations complete?

Yes, War-Prince. All is ready, another Andalite prince replied.

Breeyar then looked at Izlyr and his technicians. 

"It's ready," Izlyr said. "Proceed."

Bring them in, Breeyar ordered.

Everyone watched in shock as the members of the Andalite Electorate, or rather the _former _Andalite Electorate, were brought in under armed guard. Ax saw Lirem among them and his eyes widened as he realised what Breeyar must have agreed to. He wasn't wrong.

I call upon the prosecutor to open the proceedings, Breeyar said as neutrally as he could. 

Another prince came forward as Breeyar finished. By order of the Andalite High Command this is an impartial inquiry into the actions of the Electorate, who are all charged with conduct unbecoming of the Andalite race!

I don't believe it! Ax gasped. 

I do! Alloran snarled. It has been a long time coming!

Jake began to realise that Alloran was right. Although the Electorate had been seemingly popular to most Andalites and strong on the surface, the reality was quite different. During his time amongst the Andalite military Jake had heard nothing but scorn for the Electorate. 'Arrogant fools' had been one of the kindest names given to them. The Electorate had only remained strong by keeping the civilians in the dark and the military on a tight leash with Andalite law. Now that the military had broken that leash and leaked news back to the civilians, the Electorate's position had become much more tenuous.

How did all this come about in the first place, War-Prince? Ax asked.

Do you remember what Galuit did when the war started? Alloran asked in reply.

Of course! Slaar's first transmission! Ax said.

That's right. Instead of sending it to the Electorate through proper procedure Galuit sent it direct to Planetary Communications. Even we didn't anticipate what it would be unleashing!

"What happened?" Rachel broke in.

There were riots all over the planet. The fact they were being forced into another war right after defeating the Yeerks was bad enough but as it was due to the Electorate making the same mistake as they had with the Hork-Bajir and so many others…

"We get the idea," Tom said. "But how did it get to this?"   
Stripped of popular support and with the military in space fighting the war, the Electorate couldn't stop the riots. They sent a distress signal to our fleet. Breeyar came back with a legion of troops but instead of merely putting down the riots he also declared martial law and removed the Electorate from office!

"How'd he get away with that?" Justin asked. 

It was perfectly legal. The Electorate couldn't contest this. We were at war and they'd lost control of the people: something that had never happened before. Order had to be restored if we were to keep fighting. We'd made provision for such a crisis in our constitution but no one thought it would ever be used.

And now they're on trial, Tobias said. Isn't the military pressing its luck with this?

I suspect we had no choice, Alloran said. No doubt the Chelraks insisted on this as part of the peace deal. It has to be a full and proper trial too. Do you see that holo-projector over there? No doubt that's recording all this for the benefit of the Chelrak people later. It's also being broadcast planetwide as we speak. I suspect once this is over the Electorate will have few friends, if any at all.

"Let's watch and find out," Jake suggested.

The prosecutor had already been through several witnesses, mostly princes and warriors who had served in the various battles with the Chelraks. He then turned to the High Command. I have an unusual request.

What is it? Breeyar asked.

If he has no objections, I would like Emperor Izlyr to testify.

Izlyr was taken aback but he quickly recovered. "No, I have no objections."

Izlyr was quickly sworn in. 

As we are all aware, the prosecutor began. Your race and ours have been at war for some considerable time. This took most by surprise, considering we were once allies. What some may not be aware of is that there was a reason for this. Would you tell us in your own words why you declared war on us?

"With pleasure," Izlyr said nastily. "A few years ago my people, like so many others, were threatened by the Yeerk menace. It is true, we considered you our allies then as you came to our aid. Then, out of fear and weakness, you shamefully abandoned us!"

Did you ever discover the reason for this?

"No. All our questions were met with…I believe the expression is 'stonewalling'. To their credit many of the Andalites stationed on our world seemed reluctant to leave, but they still left anyway."

What occurred then?

"Needless to say, a free undefended target was too much for the Yeerks to resist. They attacked us. However thanks to the help of my predecessor, Emperor Slaar, and a few neutronium weapons, we destroyed their invasion force and escaped our homeworld. But the cost…" Izlyr looked down at his metal left arm as he said this.

It was a painful experience then?

"You have no idea!" Izlyr snapped. "Have you ever wondered what it's like, watching your arms and legs rot off slowly from radiation poisoning? To hear your family and friends screaming in agony all the time, knowing you can do nothing for them?" He recovered his composure. "Despite all of that, we survived. We soon realised that this would not have happened if the Yeerks had not invaded us and you had not abandoned us!"

So you swore revenge.

"Yes. Once our new starfleet was ready we attacked and destroyed the Yeerks first. Then we went after you and as you already know, we almost succeeded!"

All the Andalites looked a little uncomfortable as he said that.

What was the main reason that your plans were…?

"Ruined?" Izlyr finished for him. "The main reasons for our defeat are sitting up there in that gallery at the present moment!" He pointed up at Jake and the Animorphs. "A few human hatchlings with morphing capability!"

In your considered opinion, would you have triumphed if these humans had not been involved?

"Undoubtedly!" Izlyr replied instantly.

Why do you say that?

Izlyr ran through all the battles where the Animorphs had played a pivotal role, finally finishing with the Iron Fist. "If it were not for them, there would be nothing left of this planet but a few scattered rocks in space. If you had fought alone as you had before you would have lost!"

Thank you, Emperor. No further questions.

Izlyr stood down with a frigid look at the Animorphs. He then shot a look of pure hate at Lirem and the rest of the Electorate and then retook his seat.

"Looks like I was right," Estro said. "This wasn't just about a peace treaty or a simple trial! It's even bigger than I thought!"

"What are you talking about?" Jake was confused. So was everybody else.

"Don't you see it? They're not just discrediting the Electorate with this but most of the old laws and customs as well! How do you think the 'Seerow's Kindness' law is going to look after today?"

Like a joke! Alloran said. And this time it won't be just the military that knows it!

"That's not all. They're setting you up as the heroes of all this," Estro added. "Which, in reality, you are. Izlyr was right. I'd bet my life that without you, the Andalites would have lost this war."  
"Oh man! How did we get into this?!" Jake groaned. 

Cassie turned to Alloran. "Can we go outside? I think we need our own space about now. If they need us we can always come back."

Alloran agreed quickly. Alright.

****

A nearby park

In the end, Jake and the others weren't called back to the courtroom during the trial. Estro came later and gave them the result.

"Guilty?" Jake had asked.

Estro nodded.

"No surprise. I mean what defence could they have offered given a trial like that?" Ryan snorted.

"What did they get?" Rachel asked.

"Extradition," Estro replied.

"Extradition?" Cassie's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"Yes. To the Chelrak homeworld. Breeyar's exact words were 'It is not to us you must answer, it is to them!'"

"Bet that made Izlyr's day!" Justin couldn't believe it.

"Yes. He actually thanked Breeyar and he had the Electorate taken up to the _Armageddon_ immediately. He said he wanted to conduct the trial 'as efficiently as possible' back home."

"I don't think I want to know what that means," Jake said darkly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Galuit wants to see you all back at the courtroom. Don't ask me what about, I've no idea."

The Animorphs hurried back quickly.

Ah, Prince Jake. Now that we've cleared all that up we can…

"Why?" Cassie asked fiercely. "You condemned them to death by sending them there! Why did you do that?"

Why ask questions to which you already know the answer? Galuit retorted sharply. What alternative was there? The Chelraks wouldn't have agreed to peace unless some form of restitution was offered. The only other way was for both sides to be decimated in a final battle for their homeworld. I know it is hard to stomach with what the Chelraks have done but we had to start making peace and rebuilding relations sometime. Besides, even if we had beaten them, what would we have had? A beaten, resentful people looking not for peace, but the first chance to strike us down. No, this was the only way to ensure the end of this war.

Jake nodded. "I can understand that. But what did you need us here for?"

Our other aim in this was to drag our people, kicking and screaming if needed, into the light of day. The problem we had wasn't limited to the Electorate. More often than not, our people kept siding with the Electorate because they didn't know any better or they were just as arrogant and complacent. To my shame, I used to be just like them. Well, after today that should change. They will no longer feel so safe or invincible knowing that you were the only thing that prevented the Chelraks from destroying them all. I believe Izlyr was right: without your help and that of the Predators we would have been defeated.

"What happens now?" Rachel asked.

The war is officially over. Izlyr has signed a peace treaty with us and has agreed to call off the campaign of genocide. It will take time to rebuild relations but we have made the first step.

"That's good but what do we do?" Ryan wondered. "I mean we're out of a job now!" 

Possibly. It is really up to you as to what you do now. By the way Prince Aximili, your family wishes to see you as soon as possible.

Prince?! Ax looked as if he might fall down at any minute.

Yes. Edullon handed command of the squadron over to you before he died. We've found no one else to replace him so we decided to make it permanent!

I…see, Ax was lost for words.

Mind if I come with you, Ax? Tobias asked. We've got to do this sooner or later, haven't we?

Everyone knew what he meant. "We'll see you back on the ship later," Jake said.

****

The _Tailstrike: _Jake's quarters

"What are we going to do now, Jake?" Tom asked. "I mean it's great the war's over, but somehow the idea of going home just doesn't feel as good as I thought it would."

Jake nodded in agreement. He'd focused all of his attention on fighting and hadn't thought about this. _Go back home to what? School? A normal life?_ The idea sounded more ridiculous the more he thought about it, especially with everyone back home knowing about him now.

"I know what you mean," he eventually replied. "But what alternative is there?"

I can tell you of one, Alloran said as he entered.

"What is it?" Tom asked eagerly.

There have been a lot of changes in recent days. Despite trying to keep a low profile, War-Prince Breeyar didn't escape the eye of our people, Alloran chuckled. He's been elected as the leader of the new Electorate! He didn't really want the job but since he was voted in overwhelmingly he accepted. As a result Galuit has also been promoted. He has Breeyar's post of supreme War-Prince and the _Invincible_ is his ship now and that also means that this one is now mine.

"That's great but what does that have to do with us?" Justin asked.

With Edullon's death, the position of prince has fallen vacant. Aximili has command of the fighter squadron, but he has made it clear to me that he is uncomfortable with the idea of being a full Prince as yet. He doesn't feel ready yet. Therefore I have to look for another replacement!

Jake felt a surge of alarm as he realised who Alloran had in mind for the job. "You've got to be kidding! Me, a full Prince? A human having command of a load of Andalites?! They'd never accept that!"

You underestimate yourself, Alloran said calmly. You are heroes to our people now. The new Electorate has already approved the choice; all that is needed is your agreement. Anyway, you are not going to abandon all your friends here are you?

"What do you mean by that?" Tom asked.

We'll move to the Dome and find out.

Everyone else was awaiting them in the Dome. 

"So Jake, have you said yes?" Rachel asked.

Jake got the feeling he was being railroaded. "Why are you so eager?"  
"Because I want you to stick around," Rachel said seriously. "I'm not going back home."  
"Why?"  
Rachel put an arm around Tobias who was in human form. "Mostly because he isn't!"  
Jake then realised. "Tobias are you…?"  
"Yes Jake, they fixed me. I'm human again," Tobias grinned. "And I'm staying here. I've got family here which is more than I've got back at home."

Marco then broke in. "Ax said he didn't want to lose me as his co-flyer."

Jake looked at Cassie. "They offered me a job in the medical bay," she sighed.

"I don't think we really want to go back, Jake," Ryan added. "At least I know I don't. There's no way I can go back to normality after all this! Not that anyone would let us if we tried!"

Jake knew what he meant. "Are you sure your people are ok with this?"

I am sure. After what you have done, you could probably get the rank of War-Prince if you wanted it!

Jake groaned. "I have a feeling I'll regret this later but ok, I'll take it."

Good.

"So he finally accepted did he?" Ralgha, Tyranous, Estro, Malarnex and Darnexva entered the dome.

Yes, he did.

"Good. I was hoping he'd take it before we left," Ralgha said.

"You're going home?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. Izlyr gave us all amnesty. He said the Chelrak race should start whole again. Although he won't admit it, I think he understands what we did. I think he was beginning to have his own doubts about Slaar."

We will soon be going home too, Malarnex said. You should visit us now and again and we'll hunt together again. Peace may well get too boring for you and you don't want to let your skills slip!

"I'm staying here," Estro said. "I've got nowhere else to go and they're not holding my past against me. I just hope you won't need my talents again anytime soon."

"I wouldn't lay any bets on that. So you won again. How nauseating!"

Most of the Animorphs knew the voice instantly. The Drode had appeared in the Dome behind them.

Rachel scowled. "I'm amazed you'd show your face again. Oh, and by the way, tell Crayak he can shove his offer right up his ass!"

"What offer was that?" Cassie asked.

"I'll tell you later," Rachel said.

"My, my aren't we touchy today!" The Drode cackled.

Get the hint, Drode! No one asked you here, no one wants you here so why don't you go and hide in a gutter somewhere? Malarnex sneered. The Predators were not fond of Crayak or his lackey either.

"I take no orders from you!" 

No? I thought you were good at it after all the years spent grovelling at your master's feet like a good whelp! 

The Drode seethed in anger at that but did nothing. 

"You can work that mouth of yours all you want, Drode, but you still lost again," Jake added. "Why don't you tell Crayak to pick another target? He might have more luck then. Mind you, with all the losers he keeps picking he probably wouldn't!"

"You will choke on those words, 'Prince' Jake!" The Drode snapped. "You think you've won everything? You think there'll be peace now? Well think again! There are other things waiting that are just as powerful as the Chelraks. Some are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them? Hopefully you'll end up like that brat Hannah did. That gave Crayak some satisfaction at least!"

"That tears it!" Ryan started to morph.

"Don't bother, I'm leaving!" The Drode started to fade away. "You may have won today but don't savour your victory. In the grand scheme this was nothing! Crayak will have his moment still! GWA HA HA HA!"

"Only when hell freezes over!" Jake snarled as he left. "Bastard!"

"He's just one more good reason to stay," Marco said.

"Someday I'll bury him and that dirtbag he calls a master!" Jake added fiercely.

"We all will, Jake. We all will," Tom said.

The same thought ran through all of their minds as they got up to leave. _Whatever comes, we'll be ready for it!_

****

THE END (of this fic. I'll try and write a sequel sooner or later if anyone wants it!)


End file.
